Lone Came The Devil
by SamiMikaelson
Summary: AU starting at Caroline's Birthday. Klaus saves Caroline to get his plans in motion. She was supposed to be nothing but a means to an end. But something about her awakens feelings he presumed long dead. Caroline on the other hand wants nothing more than to see him dead. Spells go wrong. Or do they go right? Nothing is as it seems in Mystic Falls anyway.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there! First of all: English is not my first language. So if I make any mistakes I am seriously sorry! Feel free to point them out though. ;)  
Also: I rated this story M for reasons you will understand during the next few chapters.

I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Lone Came The Devil. If you do I would be absolutely happy about some feedback. Until then have fun reading the first chapter: Happy Birthday  
OH! Also I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries! I used a scene in this chapter but to be honest? If I'd own the Vampire Diaries, or The Originals for that matter, I wouldn't be here in my room writing fanfiction. I would be out having a nice day with JoMo instead ;) Cheers!

Summary:

AU starting at Caroline's Birthday.

Klaus saves Caroline to get his plans in motion. She was supposed to be nothing but a means to an end. But something about her awakens feelings he presumed long dead. Caroline on the other hand wants nothing more than to see him dead. Spells go wrong. Or do they go right? Nothing is as it seems in Mystic Falls anyway.

Klaus paced his studio trying to clear his mind from the night's events. Quietly he cursed the one person who made him feel so restless. Never in a thousand years had he felt so drawn to another being. Not even Tatia had made him feel so confused. So guilty.

Guilt, he thought to himself. That is an emotion he had not felt in centuries. An emotion he had solemnly sworn to himself to never feel again. It simply brought to much pain, memories he never wanted to relive again. And yet, here he was, not able to just shut that bloody guilt out.

Klaus went to grab himself a glass of scotch and sat down on the only sofa in the room. Taking a sip of his drink he tried to relax and closed his eyes. Again, the events came back to hunt him.

 _Klaus got out of his car and looked at he small house in front of him, a satisfied smirk across his face. So far his plan was working out the way he had expected it to. Now it was time to make sure the second phase of his plan came in motion. He wanted a place to call home. A place that was safe for him and his family. A place where he could recruit his army. Headquarters, he thought, was an adequate term. This little town in Virginia was the beginning of everything. He wanted it to be the beginning of the new era too. It was time to make sure that no one crossed his plans. Not even these worthless little humans. That's why he found himself in front of the Sheriff's house. Earlier today he had told the little mutt to bite his girlfriend, the Sheriff's daughter. He put up a fight just like Klaus had expected him to. Normally Klaus would have killed him for even thinking about defying his orders. But given the fact that Tyler Lockwood was his first successful hybrid he used the situation to test the sire bond. In the end he was not disappointed. Quite on the contrary, he was pleased to see that the little wolf has followed his orders, even if it was not by free will._

 _Shaking himself out of his thoughts he made his way to the front door._

 _He knocked on the glass door and shortly after the quarterback opened the door. "Tyler came to see me. Poor boy. He seemed quite distressed. He said Caroline had a terrible accident?" He told Matt. "You **made** him do this to her. He would have never done this to her." "I am here to help, Matt" Klaus said, trying to make his voice sound honest."My blood will heal her. Please ask the Sheriff to invite me inside." Behind Matt he could see Liz making her way to the front door, too. "I know how this game works. You want something in return." The Sheriff concluded. Klaus shook his head. "Just your support." he told her. After that he could actually see the Sheriff's walls crumbling. Good, he thought to himself. His plan was working out just fine. "Come in" Liz finally said in defeat. Klaus crossed the threshold, giving Matt just the tiniest little smirk. _

_After that all he had to do was follow the smell of blood to Caroline's room. He entered and stopped in front of her bed to look at her. She looked awful but at the same time she was radiant light blinding him and his thoughts. "Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked in a voice so broken Klaus felt his throat tighten. "On your Birthday? You really think that low of me?" He asked her, shocked at the emotion his own voice was betraying. Caroline looked him straight in the eye when she uttered her answer confidently in a single word. "Yes."_

 _Klaus could not believe the emotional turmoil going on inside of him. Why did it matter what some random baby vampire thought of him? Why did it affect him so much? He took a step closer to her. And then another one, only to lift the blanket that was currently hiding Tyler's bite. Klaus could not stop the air leaving his lungs at the sight of her current pain. "That looks bad. You're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal." He tried to justify, though not sure to whom. In return Caroline just glared at him. Her eyes full of hatred for the man standing in front of her. Of course, he could hardly blame her. He was the cause for all her pain after all. That's when he recognized the pathetic excuse for a bracelet on her arm. He reached out to touch it. "I love Birthdays." Klaus said, smiling to himself. Caroline just gave a huff and rolled her eyes. "Yeah." her weak voice answered. "Aren't you like a billion or something?" Klaus's smile only widened. There she lays, nothing but a baby vampire. Still she possesses the audacity to roll her eyes at him. The original hybrid. But for some reason he did not mind at all. More so, he enjoyed her courage. "You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." he told her._

" _No. I'm dying." At that Klaus's dead heart clenched in his chest. She was right. The venom was already working it's way through her system. Without his blood she would definitively be dead before the night was out. He took a seat next to her, feeling the need to be closer to the magnificent creature in front of him. "And I could let you. Die. If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told." Klaus was overwhelmed from all the emotions running through his body. Never had he shared that piece of information with anyone. Not even with his siblings. He blamed it on the smell of her blood. Klaus leaned a little closer to her face and kept talking in a low voice. "But I'll let you in on a little secret: There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music" He smiled, lost in her beautiful eyes. "Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it" By now he could see Caroline's eyes starting to water with unshed tears. "You can have a thousand more Birthdays. All you have to do is ask." Klaus was surprised himself. He could not shake the feeling that he would do whatever she asked of him indeed. "I don't wanna die." Caroline told him on the verge of tears._

 _Klaus freed his wrist and took Caroline's fragile form in his arms. And oh, he thought to himself, what a perfect little form indeed. He could not help but enjoy the feel of Caroline in his arms. Holding his wrist in front of her mouth he spoke in a soothing voice "Here you go, love. Have at it" He could feel her teeth penetrating his skin short after. He smiled, ravelling in the feeling of her feeding directly from his vein. Something no one had ever done before. Donating his blood was something rare, something he had only done a few times over the centuries. But never would he have let anyone drink from him the way Caroline did in this very moment "Happy Birthday, Caroline."_

Klaus opened his eyes, not able to endure this torture any longer. He could not say what it was about her. How could it be that a simple teenage baby vampire could awaken feelings in him he had presumed long dead. All he knew now was that he had to have her. Claim her as his. Of course, he would not want her as his equal. No. He wanted to scratch the itch she awakened tonight. Maybe take her to bad a few times and kill her when the time was right. Klaus ignored the knot forming in his stomach at the thought of her death. Instead he got up and headed to the basement of his huge but also lonely mansion. He opened the door to one of the rooms and went inside only to come back out a few minutes later, carrying a little box and a smirk.

Sooo? Did you like it or nah? Shall I continue uploading?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again. I will keep this one short since I am still suffering from some terrible headache. I has originally planned to update this sooner but I had to spent the last few days in the hospital.

Anyway, thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews! You really brightened my mood! So thanks again!

I will try to upload chapter 3 within the next few days. But I can't make any promises. Until then, have fun reading chapter 2!

Caroline awoke to the sun piercing through her windows. Slowly, last nights events came back to her.

Elena, Bonnie and Matt had surprised her with a birthday party – or funeral. They were at the cemetery, burying the weak, shallow version of herself and celebrating the fact that she was still alive, well somehow at least, even after everything that kept happening in their life. In her life.

Then Tyler showed up, they kissed and then... Caroline's stomach started turning. Tyler had bitten her. He had bitten her at her birthday. On the cemetery. Oh the irony, she thought. Her boyfriend had signed her death sentence on a fucking cemetery.

The events after were kind of blurry, with his venom running through her veins and all. She knew for sure that Matt had carried her home. And again the irony was strong. Her ex-boyfriend had carried her home after her disastrous confrontation with her current one. You could say what you want about Caroline Forbes, but she sure had a thing for finding herself in the strangest situations imaginable.

Her hand moved to inspect the spot where Tyler had bitten her. The wound was gone but her dried blood was still there, reminding her that these events had not been a nightmare but her actual life.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she looked at the door to her room. In her mind she could still see him there. Klaus. The root of all evil. The root of all tragedies in her and her friend's life. Nothing but a monster. Only last night he had come to safe her. Why, she did not know. All she knew was that he was somehow different than she had imagined him to be. Sure she had seen him once before, the night he had turned Tyler into a hybrid. But that was only a few moments, he did not even so much as glance in her direction. And she had been busy enough trying to help her friends as much as she possibly could.

So last night was the first time she had ever actually looked at him, listened to what he had said. Klaus was definitively a weird guy. First, he tells Tyler to bite her, knowing that it would kill her sooner rather than later. Then, he marches into her room acting like he was a hero or something for even offering her his blood, the only cure for a wolf bite. And if that would not be enough he has the nerve to actually call her collateral damage. There was a low voice inside of Caroline's head telling her that he was right. She was never good enough for anyone. That much she knew already. Hell, even Katherine had used her to get to Elena and the Salvatores. So no, that was not the first time Caroline had been collateral damage. It also would not have been the first time that she would have died because of that. No, Katherine killed her once already, so nothing new there.

It was everything that he had said after that. _There's a whole world out there waiting for you._ She could still hear his low, husky voice. He, unlike so many others in her life, had given her a choice. The choice to live or to die. It's strange, she thought to herself, that Klaus had not been his usual snarky self. There had to be a catch, she was sure of it.

Caroline decided that laying in her bed, which was also still mildly covered in the blood she had lost the night before, was no use. She had to get up and talk to her friends, to Tyler.

Slowly, she shifted out of bed and yawned. Nope, being a vampire did definitively not change the fact that she was anything but a morning person. Silently she debated whether to shower or drink coffee first. She decided on a shower due to the dried blood on her body. Walking toward the bathroom she noticed a small blue box with a silver ribbon strapped around it lying next to a small piece of paper on her drawer. Curious she took the box in her small hand and opened it. A gasp escaped her mouth at the beautiful diamond bracelet inside. It looked expansive, like seriously expensive. Caroline took the paper to read it.

 _Happy Birthday, Caroline_

 _-Klaus_

"Seriously?" Caroline said, now annoyed and more confused than ever. Why would Klaus, the evil original hybrid himself, give her a gift like that? She put the box back on her drawer and decided not to think about him any more as she went to finally take that shower.

Fifty minutes later Caroline sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and looking an awful lot like her bubbly self again.

"Tyler! Where are you? I just wanted you to know I'm fine. I don't blame you for what happened yesterday. It was all Klaus's fault! If you hear this, please call me back! I love you." Caroline frowned. She wondered why Tyler would ignore her calls. Like, he was supposed to be her boyfriend. He should be scared for her, checking in to make sure she was all right. It was not supposed to be the other way around. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Caroline's heart skipped beat as she reached out to pick it up.

"Tyler?" She almost yelled. "No, sorry to disappoint you, Care. It's just me." Bonnie's soft voice answered. Caroline's heart sank yet again. "Oh, hey Bonnie. What's up?" "Well, Matt told us that Klaus came to your house last night. I just wanted to make sure you're all right and to ask you if you wanted to join Elena and me at the Grill?" "Yeah, I would like that. I'm in serious need of some fries and strawberry milkshake!" Bonnie gave a small laugh. "Great. We'll see you there in a few. And then you can tell us what happened last night with Klaus." Bonnie said before hanging up.

Caroline got up and prepared for what was bound to be a very strange conversation with her friends.

"So, Klaus walks in, saves your live AND gives you a bracelet?" Elena asked, still in shock about what Caroline had told her. "Well, that's a bit creepy." Bonnie said. "I know, right? I mean, it's bad enough that I fell asleep in Klaus's arms. Of all people in the world it just had to be him! The psychotic hybrid that wants to use Elena as a walking blood bag! And as if that wouldn't be bad enough as it is, I find that bracelet the next morning. I mean hello? He must have come back while I was asleep! Definitely creepy!" Caroline agreed, letting out her rage and confusion. "We have to do something about him. No offense Care but this man does nothing out of the goodness of his heart!" Elena told them. "You're right, Elena! We have to find a way to kill that bastard." The girls looked at each other and nodded. "What about Tyler? Have you heard from him?" Bonnie asked, changing the topic. Caroline looked down and said "No, I tried calling him but he did not pick up." Elena and Bonnie shared a look. "Care, don't get mad but Tyler talked to Matt this morning. He left town to break the sire bond." Bonnie explained. Caroline could not believe what she had heard. "Seriously?! Oh my god! So he left town, not even bothering to tell his girlfriend AKA me? I am supposed to know something like that! Like, why do I have to hear this from you?"

Elena started to say something but was interrupted by her phone vibrating. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Damon sent a text and he needs me for something. I don't know. I'll just go and see what it is." Elena said and stood up to leave. "I think I should go, too. Maybe I can find something useful in my grimoires. I'll call you later ok?" Bonnie said with a half smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll just wait for my fries and milkshake and then I will head straight home to watch some movies, trying to forget that my boyfriend obviously doesn't care about me enough to tell me he left town." Caroline said, masking her disappointment but failing. "Hey, I'm sure he did what he did to protect you." Were Bonnie's last word before she left, too.

Yet again Caroline was alone. She almost died last night, for crying out loud, and no one seemed to care that much. Hell, even her boyfriend went MIA! Caroline definitely needed some fries to call down her nerves!

Just a few minutes later Caroline helped herself to some fries, thinking about what to do with her day when a familiar voice sounded next to her.

"Hello, Caroline. It's good to see you out of bed. Do you mind if I take a seat?" Klaus asked but sat down anyway. "Actually, yes. I do mind. Why don't you go and annoy some one else?" Caroline answered, giving him one of her most perfect Miss Mystic smiles. Klaus chuckled and pointed at her fries and milkshake. "Interesting combination. Rough day, sweetheart?" "You are not seriously asking me that question, are you?" Caroline said seemingly annoyed. Klaus on the other hand looked quite amused. "My boyfriend nearly killed me last night. Because YOU made him bite me! Rough day is a serious understatement." Klaus's face hardened. "Right, your boyfriend. I have actually been looking for him. I'm sure you can tell me where the little mutt has run of to?" "First, I have absolutely no idea. Second, even if I did you are delusional to think that I would tell you what I know. Third, I'm done talking to you!" Caroline got up from her seat and left the Grill. Outside, Caroline bumped into something and looked up. "Seriously? What exactly don't you understand about 'I'm done talking to you'?" Caroline asked when she noticed she bumped into Klaus. He just smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Would you like to dine with me sometime, Sweetheart?" Klaus asked her and brought her hand to his lips to give it a soft kiss. Caroline gasped for air at the feel of his soft lips on her skin. After a few seconds she snapped out of her trance. She looked at him, hoping that he did catch the way her breath had hitched. Judging the hungry look in his eyes he did. Of course he did, original hybrid and all, Caroline scolded herself.

She flashed a beautiful smile which he returned, already having a smug victory face on. Then Caroline put both her hand on her hips and said "You know what? I think I'd rather die of hunger. But thanks." Flashing him one last fake smile she turned around and walked home. Happy to have seen that the look on his face had completely changed. His smugness was replaced by something that looked like confusion and fury.

Klaus stood still where she had left him. He was furious. Never had anyone dared to talk to him the way she did. Hell, he had killed for far less. With her he just found that he couldn't. Caroline Forbes was one stunning little creature, he had to admit. Also, he felt just the tiniest bit of hurt at her rejection. As soon as he realised that however, he got even angrier. There was no way he would let her break his walls. He decided that in the end, it will be the other way around. As much as he did admire her beauty and strength, he would not let this game go on for long. Sure, the chase was always half the fun. But he found that with her his self control was lacking.

Klaus turned around and re-entered the Grill set on drowning the beautiful baby vampire in alcohol. Tomorrow, he thought to himself, he would give it another try.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, all we have to do is make him drink a potion?" Stefan asked trying to process what Bonnie had just told them. "That is just the first step." Bonnie said. "As soon as the potion is in his system we have to bind him to a killable force." "Well, that's just plain easy, Bonbon. But wait! How do we get a paranoid bastard to drink a potion we give him? He's not that stupid." Damon rolled his eyes and refilled his glass with whiskey. Caroline hated to admit it, even just to herself, but Damon was right. Klaus was always one step ahead of them. There was no way that Bonnie's plan could possibly work.

"If you would just keep your mouth shut you would already know all of my plan." Bonnie shot back, not even trying to hide her annoyance at the older Salvatore. "The potion can be mixed with other fluids. Wine, for example. We just have to get it in his drink or something. The taste is neutral, so he won't even realise that someone spiked his drink. We just have to be careful, since strong alcohol would impair the potion's effect." Bonnie finished proudly. "Well, your plan is actually better than I had first expected. There is just one little thing wrong with it: Even if we could spike his drink at the Grill, it would not work out in the end. You said no strong alcohol. I hate to break it to you, but I have never seen Klaus drink anything but Scotch!" Damon answered, now just as annoyed as Bonnie. "But it's a start! Now we know there is a way to finally end him. We just have to work out the drink issue." Elena tried to break the glaring contest currently going on between Bonnie and Damon.

"I might have an idea." Caroline spoke up for the first time since entering the Salvatore house and all eyes were on her in a second. "After you left the Grill earlier Klaus made an appearance. He insisted on talking to me. In the end he sort of invited me to have dinner with him." The room went silent for a second. "Klaus asked you out on a date?" Stefan asked confused and shocked at the same time. Suddenly, Damon started to laugh. "I never would've thought that the big bad wolf had a thing for blonde baby vampires. Maybe I should call you red riding hood instead of Barbie now" Damon answered Caroline's questioning look, still laughing.

"That's not funny, Damon! Seriously! That guy is just creepy. And as much as I hate to even propose it, I could do it. What if I accept his invitation and just happen to have a bottle of wine with me?" God, she really did hate the thought of having dinner with Klaus. But even more than that she hated him. So if one single dinner with him would help her friends to finally kill him she'd do it.

"No, Caroline. That's too dangerous." Elena's voice sounded genuinely worried.

"Actually, I think Care has a point here. That could be our opportunity to get to him." Bonnie said. "I could make an antidote to the potion. You would just have to drink it before you meet him. If Care drinks the same thing he does, he won't know what's coming."

In the end, the group decided to go with Caroline's plan.

The next morning Caroline sat in the kitchen enjoying her breakfast when the door bell rang. Caroline glanced through the curtains to see a little boy standing nervously in front of her door holding a bouquet of roses. Curiously, she opened the door. "Are you Miss Forbes?" the boy asked her. "Yes, I am. But please call me Caroline." She said giving him a bright smile. "Ok, Caroline. These are for you." he answered, holding the roses in front of her. She took them happily. Never had she ever gotten flowers before. At least not like this. "Thank you, sweetie." the boy gave her a last bright smile before he left.

Caroline went back into the kitchen to put the roses in a vase. She could not help but admire the beautiful flowers. Then she noticed a card inside the bouquet. She took it out to read it, already having a feeling about the person behind this.

 _I hope you enjoy the roses._

 _Also, my offer still stands. I would be honoured if you blessed me with your company for dinner tonight._

 _-Klaus_

Caroline was surprised that Klaus would go to such lengths to spend some time with her. Sure, he was the bad guy. The one she would gladly kill herself if given the chance. But she could not deny that she enjoyed his efforts. Usually, guys thought she was easy. And to be honest, she was most of the time. Her previous relationships were undeniable prove of that _._ But for now Caroline had to focus on the task at hand. Normally, she would have simply ignored Klaus's advances. Only now they had a plan. And the fact that Klaus had approached her for the second time in two days only worked in their favour. It would be even less suspicious for Caroline to accept now. Otherwise she would have had to think about a way to take him up on his offer after she turned him down the first time.

Caroline grabbed her phone and started typing in the number that was scrabbled on the card. Pressing call Caroline waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"I take it you like the roses, love" Klaus's voiced answered after a few rings.

"Yes, I actually do." Caroline casually answered. Why wasn't she surprised that he seemed to already have saved her number? There was silence for a few seconds before Caroline realised that he was patiently waiting for her answer concerning the dinner invitation. "And the answer is yes. I will have dinner with you." She told him, her voice shaking a bit to much for her linking.

"Wonderful. I will pick you up at 7, sweetheart."

As soon as Klaus had hung up, Caroline released a breath she did not know she was holding. Her undead heart was racing like hell. She could not believe that she had actually agreed to a date with the devil himself. Even if it was to protect everyone she cared about.

Klaus was sitting in his car outside Caroline's house. He was pleased that Caroline had agreed to see him. At the same time he was overly suspicious. _I'd rather die of hunger. But thanks._ The words played on repeat in his mind. He knew that the beautiful blonde vampire had not agreed to his invitation just like that. No, Klaus was certain that his least favourite Mystic Falls Gang had planned something. He just had to admit that using Caroline as a distraction was a good from. Nevertheless, he had to remain cautious and not let himself be distracted too much.

He checked the time on his watch and got out of his black Jaguar. In just a moment he was in front of her door and rang the bell. Caroline opened the door shortly after looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a red dress that ended just above her thighs and showed her cleavage just right. On her right arm he could even see the bracelet he had given her. Klaus licked his lips at the sight in front of him. "My eyes are up here, you know?" Caroline's voice snapped him out of his trance. As much as he would like to be bold about his next answer, he knew it would get him no where. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But I do have to say that you look positively stunning tonight." Klaus said before giving her his most charming smile.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself, I guess." And that was not even a lie, Caroline thought to herself. Although he was dressed rather casual in his black jeans, black Henley and also black leather jacket. Obviously, he enjoyed showing of his soul on the outside. The only thing that disturbed Caroline was that he was not _supposed_ to be good looking. He was the evil villain. It would be easier if he looked like a creep, too.

"Shall we, then?" Klaus asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Yes, we shall." Caroline took his arm and followed him to his car. Klaus could not help the smile that was steadily growing on his face. Although he was aware of the fact that Caroline being this accepting toward him was bound to be a trap. He just did not care enough. He had taken precautions after all. Once they arrived at the passenger's door, Klaus let go of Caroline's arm to open it for her.

The drive was silent and he could practically feel the nervousness surrounding Caroline.

About twenty minutes later Klaus and Caroline sat at huge table in the dining room. Caroline was still trying to process the huge mansion she was currently in. Not even the Lockwood's house came close to this. She had seen houses as extravagant as this in movies only. To be fair, she had not expected to set found in something like this in all her life. But then, being a vampire was not part of her future plans either.

"I take it you like my home then?" Klaus suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"It surely is something different than all the other places in Mystic Falls." She replied looking unimpressed on the outside. No need to push his ego any further, Caroline thought. "I just finished renovating. I'm quite pleased with the outcome, to be honest."

"Right, and when you say _you_ finished renovating you actually mean you compelled someone, or used that freaky sire bond of yours?" She shot back with a little more venom in her voice than she had intended. Klaus's eyes turned a shade darker at her words. "I think we should keep our conversation civil for a while, love. We wouldn't want to spoil dinner, now would we?" Klaus asked her, his tone making it clear that she had taken it too far already. "You're right. I really look forward to dinner. I even brought my favourite wine!" Caroline smiled brightly in his direction and was rewarded immediately with a smile. "Now, why would you feel the need to do that, love? I assure you that I have more than enough wine for the both of us." "I know you're from another time and all, but I was taught to bring a gift if I am invited somewhere." She replied, giving him a challenging smile. "In that case, let's not waste any more time."

Three courses and a bottle of wine later Klaus led Caroline through the mansion. "Doesn't it get lonely sometimes? Living in a house like that all by yourself?" Caroline asked him. "I have been alone for quite some time now, love. I happen to enjoy peace and quiet." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The murderous hybrid enjoys quiet. That's something Caroline did not expect. "Also, I tend to drown in one of my passions, if given the time." "And what would that be" she asked, slightly nervous what his answer might be. "This." was Klaus's simple answer as he gestured around the room. Caroline looked around an realised that she was surrounded by beautiful art. She took a look at all the drawings, that hang around the room until her eyes fell on something that made her gasp. "Did you.. Did you do this?" She asked breathlessly. In front of her was a portrait of herself. Only, she did hardly recognise herself. The woman that was staring back at her was absolutely beautiful and surrounded by light. She looked like an angel."Yes. I did. Do you like it, love?" Klaus asked her nervously. Instead of answering his question she replied. "Why? Why did you invite me here. And why did you draw me?" Klaus looked at her, and without breaking eye contact he said : "I fancy you." Caroline gave him a look that clearly stated that she did not buy what he had just told her. "Is that so hard to believe?" "Yes" she shot back immediately. "Why? You're beautiful. You're strong, you're full of light." Klaus tried to explain. "I enjoy you." He ended his explanation with a smile, thinking that was enough to make her give in to him. Unfortunately, he was mistaken. "Well, I'm spoken for. By Tyler." Speaking of Tyler made her heart sink. Honestly, she did not know if they were even still together or not. No boyfriend would ever leave his girlfriend behind without even texting her once. He had been gone for almost two days now, and if it were not for Bonnie and Elena she still would not know that he was gone to break the sire bond. As if reading her mind, Klaus voiced her thoughts. "The boyfriend that just vanished into thin air without telling you goodbye first? He does not deserve you." "And guess whose fault it is? He is afraid of hurting me because you made him bite me! Of course he left me." Caroline shot back throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic effect. "So you're unspoken for." Klaus stated. Caroline gave a huff and continued her exploration through the room. She stopped in front of a huge landscape. "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain?" Klaus laughed at her challenging tone. "Yeah, well. That's their mistake." Caroline shook her head, clearly not pleased with this piece of information. Next, she held her right wrist in his direction. "And what about these? Where did you steal this from?" "Well, that's a long story." Klaus began and Caroline raised her eyebrows intrigued. "But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." He said in a charming voice, which only made Caroline roll her eyes. Of course, he had to turn this conversation into a compliment, too. Klaus looked away, irritated by the turn of events. He was not used to women resisting him so much. Quite the contrary, actually. Usually, women threw themselves at him. Klaus tried to be on his best behaviour all evening, but still she seemed to refuse him. Clearly looking for another topic, Caroline pointed at another picture. "Did you do this, too?" "Yeah, actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice." Klaus shifted around a lot when talking about his art. Caroline noticed that and thought that he was probably a bit insecure about the critics. Who would have thought that Klaus Mikaelson was a nervous artist. Well besides being a psychotic murderer, that is.

"Have you been?" Klaus asked , curious to know more of the blonde woman he tried to seduce. "I've never really been anywhere." "I'll take you." He proposed and earned another huff in response. "Wherever you want. Rome?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Paris?" Seriously, Caroline thought, unable to stop the small laugh that escape her mouth. "Tokyo?" Was Klaus's last proposition. He eyed her expectingly. Caroline laughed. "Oh, wow." Klaus laughed with her, thinking that he had finally won her over. "Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want." Klaus's mouth formed a surprised 'O'. Clearly he has expected another reaction, but Caroline did not care. She already succeeded her task for the evening. It was about time someone brought his ego back down to earth. "Is that why you collect hybrids? Your own servant army to take you places and bring you things?" Her disgust was now written all over her face. Klaus's face on the other hand betrayed pure rage. Good, Caroline thought. She had hit a nerve. "You're making assumptions." Klaus stated, trying to keep his calm. "Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back" Caroline challenged. Klaus looked away from her, fighting an inner battle. Again, Caroline dared to challenge him like no one else. If she were anyone else her heart would be across the room by now. She was lucky he still had plans for her. "You know, this has been a fun evening." He started before he looked her in the eyes again. "But I think it is time for you to leave." "I get it. You're lonely. That's why you compel people, or you sire them, or you try to buy them off." To prove her point, Caroline took of the bracelet and let it fall to the floor. "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." With that Caroline turned around to leave Klaus who was still struggling to find words.

Outside Caroline realised that Klaus had picked her up previously so she was left without a car to get home. Great, she thought, now I have to walk all the way back home.

Klaus was finally regaining his posture. He was stunned to say the least. Not only had Caroline challenged him, but she was right, too. Even though, he never admitted it to himself, he was lonely. He longed for someone to care about him. But he had sworn to bury these feelings. Even his siblings, who claimed to love him, had betrayed him countless times. So after he daggered all of them for their sins, he had sworn to never rely on anyone again. To be independed and never care for anyone again. In return, he accepted that no one would ever truly care for him. This had worked out for a long time now. Until he had met Caroline Forbes. He craved her affection and loyality. Tonight he even treated her better than he had anyone else over the centuries. Still, she seemed to be revolted by the mere look of him. Confidently, he strode into his studio. Set on changing the way his newest obsession looked at him.

When Caroline was finally home, she texted Elena and Bonnie, telling them that everything worked out just fine. Then she dialled Tyler's number, hoping against hope that he would pick up for once. Of course she was let down. "Hey Tyler, it's me. Look, I''m grateful for what you're doing, but I miss you. And I really wish you were here." Sighing, she ended the call. When she took a look in the mirror , Caroline could see a box lying in the middle of her bed. She stood up to inspect it. The box looked just like the one Klaus had given to her before. Picking it up she rolled her eyes and started to open it. "Seriously. Just give up already." She said, annoyed that Klaus would still not leave her alone. She had just told him that he could not buy people, and here she was, opening yet another box. What was wrong with this guy?

Inside was a piece of parchment. Caroline gasped for air, when she saw the picture in her hands. He had drawn her again. And again, the version of her was stunningly beautiful. Underneath was a note.

 _Thank you for your honesty._

 _\- Klaus_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I will write an exam tomorrow and in between my study sessions I decided to upload a new chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Also, there is a quote I nicked from "The fault in our stars". Can you find it? ;)  
I DO NOT OWN TVD OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS.

"Hello? Earth to Blondie!" Damon's voice snapped Caroline out of her trance. They were all currently at the Grill, discussing their next step. The only problem was that every time someone mentioned Klaus's name she remembered the dinner. The way Klaus looked at her, the way he seemed to treat her different from every one else, and, of course, his evident obsession with her. Caroline was unsure how to feel about all of this. "What's the plan?" She asked, telling herself that she needed to stop thinking about him and focus and what was important.

"Tonight Stefan and me will go into the woods to complete the binding spell. We'll bind him to a random animal. When everything is done, Stefan will kill it and with that Klaus will die, too." Bonnie explained. "Sounds good. But what if he catches on to what we are doing? I mean, will he not feel the binding spell?" Caroline inquired. "Did you not listen to a thing we said? Tonight, you will distract him. I will be staying at Elena's, making sure she is safe." Damon explained, obviously loosing his patience with the blonde vampire. Of course, Damon made sure nothing happened to Elena while they expected her to stay with the devil without any back up. "Why do I have to be Klaus bait again?" Caroline could feel her blood run cold. She did her part last night and had absolutely no interest in talking to the evil hybrid ever again. "Doesn't he have a thing for you? You never told us how your date was anyway. Damon said with a sadistic smile. "First, it was not a date! Second, he threw me out after dinner. Obviously he doesn't enjoy hearing the truth. Third, that's absolutely not your business!" Snapping at Damon, Caroline stood up.

"Care, where are you going?" Elena came after her. Caroline faced her friend. "I'm going home. I'll take a shower and then I will play my part of being the blonde distraction. Just make sure everything goes according to plan, okay?" Or else, he will eat me for dinner, Caroline thought to herself. She was anything but confident in their plan. Klaus survived 1000 years for a good reason.

"Of course. Don't worry. Mystic Falls will be Klaus free starting tomorrow!"

 _We will head into the woods soon. Keep him distracted._

 _\- S_

Show time, Caroline thought to herself, sitting in her car already. She started the ignition and drove off towards Klaus's mansion.

10 minutes later she stood in front of his door, ringing the bell nervously. Shortly after, the door opened, revealing a dumbstruck Klaus. "Caroline? To what do I owe the pleasure, love?" He asked, eyeing her from head to toe. In this moment, Caroline almost regretted her outfit. Her shirt sure did reveal a lot cleavage. Blushing she answered him. "Well I'm here to tell you to stop trying. No expensive gifts and absolutely no romantic drawings from now on!" Klaus chuckled amused. "So, you think the drawing was romantic?" He raised his eyebrows, clearly enjoying himself. Caroline on the other hand could not believe him. "Seriously? Is that all you got from what I just told you?"

Klaus opened the door farther and stepped aside. "Why don't you come in first? I believe it's my turn to offer you a drink?" Caroline glared at him. He had completely ignored her request. Klaus realised that she needed an extra push. "Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Get to know me." He could tell that she was fighting an inner battle against herself. "I dare you." Challenging her seemed to work, since she was now finally moving.

Klaus showed her into one of his sitting rooms. She sat down on a sofa, waiting for his next move. Caroline prayed for Bonnie to hurry up. She did not know how long she was able to distract the hybrid.

Klaus took a seat next to her, their legs almost touching. Caroline flinched at the closeness. "This is one of the best champagne brands I have ever tasted." Klaus told her, handing her a glass before filling it for her. "It's a Krug." He told her, obviously expecting her to know what that meant. Rolling her eyes she brought the glass to her lips. She took a cautious sip, half expecting it to be poisoned. When the sparkling liquid filled her mouth her eyes widened and she could not help the moan that escaped her mouth at the exquisite taste and the tickling sensation the champagne left in her mouth. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time and blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just so good!" Caroline explained embarrassed. "It's alright, love. Your reaction was more than adequate, I assure you." He grinned at her which made her smile back at him. "I just didn't know alcohol could taste this good!" Caroline was still overwhelmed. So much that she had almost forgotten who had introduced her to the pleasure of champagne. "Champagne sure is a formidable liquid, I agree. Do you know what Dom Perignon said to his fellow monks after he invented champagne?" Klaus asked her, eager to share his knowledge. Caroline raised her eyebrows intrigued. "'Come quickly' he said, 'I am tasting the stars!'" Klaus finished his little tale with a laugh. His laugh was contagious. Frankly, it was weird that Caroline felt so comfortable with him. Maybe it was just some evil villain thing, Caroline thought to herself. Step one, make you prey feel comfortable and safe around you. Step two, eat her for dinner.

"So, you dared me to get to know you. All I got so far is that your taste in alcohol isn't half bad. What else do you want to talk about?" His eyes met hers. "Oh, I wanna talk about you." Klaus told her honestly. In return she gave him a look that clearly stated her doubt. "I wanna know about your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life." He then clarified. Caroline laughed in return. "Klaus, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Caroline stated. "That's why I like you." Klaus answered honestly. Caroline found that ridiculous. "Seriously? What is it with you crazy obsession with me? I am not interested! Just stop already!" Caroline nearly shouted. She was desperate now. How long does it take to complete a stupid spell? Klaus did not look like he would drop dead any second and she sure could not stand to be with him any longer. She stood up, ready to leave his house when he took hold of her wrist, spinning her around. "You may have forgotten who you are talking to, Caroline. If I was you, I would stop talking to me like that. Know that I have killed for far less!" Klaus was furious. He tried everything he could think of to make the blonde beauty give in to him. But every time he thought he had made some progress, she refused him yet again. His patience was running dangerously low at this point. "Let go of me!" Caroline pleaded. She was screwed, she knew that now. The look in his eyes was murderous and the grip of his hands was more painful by the second. "Please! You're hurting me!" That seemed to shake him out of his fury. Klaus let go of her arm. "Why don't you give me a chance?" He all but whispered. Caroline could not help but notice how broken the man in front of her seemed to be. She was certain that no one had ever seen him look so vulnerable and live to tell the tale. "Because I love Tyler." She told him, ready for another outburst. But it never came. He remained somewhat calm. "Funny that you mention him. I sent some of my hybrids to find that little mutt, you know? I hate to break it to you, love, but he doesn't care about you." Klaus smirked. Caroline was confused. "What do you mean?" Klaus laughed. An evil, sadistic laugh. "Well, they found him with another pack not so far away. I was told he spends quite some time with another wolf girl. Has he told you about her yet?" He asked although he knew the answer. "You're lying." Caroline was on the verge of tears now. He had been gone for a week now. Not once had Tyler answered one of her countless messages. "I'm not. And deep down you know it." Klaus was moving closer to her now, enjoying the pain in her eyes. "No." Caroline said before flashing out of the mansion. She was crying by now and refused to let Klaus see the pain he had inflicted on her. She sent a silent apology towards the woods. She tried to keep him distracted but she could not do it any more.

Suddenly she heard a low growl and looked up. In front of her were three wolfs. Not just any wolfs, Caroline realised. These were werewolfs. Panic started to rise in her. He car was still some feet away.

Before she knew it, one of the wolfs attacked her. She tried to fight back but the other two quickly joined in. Soon enough, her world started to spin and darken. Caroline knew then that this was it. She would die.

After Caroline sped out, Klaus had taken the bottle of Krug in his hand and thrown it across the room. She was driving him insane and he couldn't understand why he was unable to make her bend to his will. Just as he was about to go to his study, he heard a scream. Without thinking Klaus sped out of the mansion. Outside were tree of his wolfs. Looking closer he realised that they were attacking Caroline. Klaus's heart clenched painfully in his chest. For a second he could swear he had seen a little boy struggling to stay alive. But that was impossible. His brain was tricking him, bringing back memories of a night that hunted him to this day. The night that had forged him into who he was today. The similarity was uncanny. But things were different now. He was no longer a weak human. He was the original hybrid. The alpha male.

"No! Stop it!" He yelled. The wolfs retreated immediately, bowing slightly in front of him. "I will deal with you tomorrow. Now leave!" Klaus growled, which got him whimpering in return. As the wolfs followed his command Klaus took Caroline in his arms. At this point she was barely alive. The woman inside his arms made him remember the little boy again. But unlike him, Klaus was now able to save Caroline. Klaus bit his wrist and held the bleeding wound in front of her mouth. "Drink, love." He commanded quietly, hoping she would do as he said. Caroline's vampire instincts took over and she bit savagely into his wrist. Klaus inhaled sharply. He could feel a warm sensation spread through his body. This is new, he thought to himself. Maybe this was what relief felt like. Caroline finished drinking and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." She she whispered, before falling asleep in his arms. Klaus could not believe his ears. He was used to people hating him, fearing him. But never had anyone thanked him before. Smiling to himself Klaus got up, Caroline still securely in his arms.

Next morning Caroline woke up, still feeling sore from last night. The events came rushing back. She was attacked by werewolfs. Klaus had saved her, then nothing. She must have fallen asleep again. There were a dozen questions in her mind right now. How did she get home? Were Bonnie and Stefan successful? Why did Klaus save her? And where the hell was here phone?

Caroline got up, looking for her purse. She released a sigh when she saw her purse on the drawer. Quickly, she grabbed her phone to check for messages. There were doze texts and missed calls. It seemed that their plan had failed after all and they were all meeting at the Salvatore's today. Caroline walked to the bathroom, needing a shower. On her way she hit her pinky toe against some furniture. "Damn! Why does this still hurt so much? I'm a vampire for crying out loud!" Caroline cursed. Her morning was starting exceptionally good. Not.

An hour later Caroline was in front of the Salvatore house. She marched in, ready to demand an explanation for last nights failure. She nearly died for the cause, again. The least they could have done was doing the stupid spell right!

"I want to know what went wrong! I mean it can't be... What the hell is going on here?!" Damon lay unconscious on the floor, probably from a snapped neck, judging from the weird angle his head was currently in. Bonnie was standing in front of Elena, obviously trying to protect her. Stefan had a hand in his chest, gripping his heart. "Caroline! How wonderful of you to finally grace us with your presence!" Klaus said, his hand leaving Stefan's chest. "Maybe you could bring some light into the situation." Klaus turned around and looked at her with rage in his eyes. Caroline stood still, looking questioningly at Bonnie. "It seems the spell went wrong." Her friend admitted. "Okay? What does that mean?" Caroline was growing more nervous by the second. Whatever happened could not be good. "Why don't you tell me, love?" Klaus asked, moving closer to her. Caroline backed away, afraid of what he might do. "I.. I have no idea what this is all about!" "Oh come on now, Caroline! We both know that is a lie. Your friends already told me about the potion, the spell." Caroline bumped into a wall. Klaus moved closer, until he was only inches away from her. "Well, you can't blame us! After everything you did, we only wanted our lifes back! And the fact that you are still here means we failed anyway. Shouldn't you be happy?" Caroline tried desperately to justify their actions.

"That's the thing. Your little plan seems to have worked after all. Only not the way you wanted." Caroline looked at Bonnie, only to see her look at the ground guiltily. She did not understand what Klaus was talking about. He seemed to catch up to that and pulled out a knife. Caroline's eyes went wide with fear. Then, Klaus did the one thing she did not expect. He cut his own hand, drawing blood. All of a sudden Caroline felt a stinging sensation in her hand. Terrified she looked at it. Her hand was bleeding. Just like Klaus's. Klaus cut himself and she was bleeding, too. "No." Caroline said. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! Bonnie, do something!" Caroline was now in full panic mode. Why wouldn't she be? She was bound to Klaus! She was the killable force! How did this happen?" Klaus smirked. "Last night, when Bonnie performed the spell, I fed you my blood. Of course, I didn't know what she was doing then. But with my blood in your system, the spell bound you to me. This time, you and your little friends destroyed your own plans." Klaus's eyes looked more dangerous by the minute. Caroline was scared. "I'm sure Bonnie can reverse the spell, right?" She asked looking at her friend. Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Care. The spell is really powerful. I have no idea if it can be reversed at all." She admitted. "That's quite unfortunate." Klaus stated., his eyes never leaving Caroline's. This had to be a nightmare, Caroline thought. There was no way that this could be real.

"Now, love. If you would follow me?" Klaus said holding out his hand. "What? No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Was Caroline's immediate reply. "I don't think that this is up to you any more. You are now bound to me. If you die, so do I. The only logical conclusion is for you to stay at my side, so I can make sure you stay alive. You're a baby vampire after all. Easy to kill." Caroline still didn't move. "Alright love, you have two options now. Come with me, or watch me kill every one you ever met. Why not start with the quarterback?" Klaus threatened. Caroline's eyes widened. He knew that Caroline would never let harm come to one of her friends. Not if she could prevent it. She was too loyal. "Fine!" Caroline stepped forward, walking towards the door. Before she left she turned around to look at her friends. "Please fix this." She pleaded.

Once outside, Klaus walked straight to the passenger side of his car. "Get in." He barked, opening the door for her. "I'll take my car, thanks." Caroline snapped. Klaus was now getting increasingly annoyed. "Listen, Caroline. From now on you will do exactly as I say, or you will regret it." Knowing that he would probably lash out at her friends if she didn't comply his orders Caroline obeyed. Groaning she sat in his car and watched him get in. "So, what now?" She asked. "Now, we will drive to my house where you will stay until I say otherwise. Understood?" Klaus told her, as he sped off the Salvatore property. "You want me to move into your house? Are you insane?" Caroline was sure she was hyperventilating by now. "Caroline, I will say this only once. You are mine now. You will do as I say, when I say it. You won't defy me or so help me, I will do something you will regret." His threats became more frequent. Great, Caroline thought. Now she was bound to the psychotic hybrid who had some serious alpha male issues! "Okay, _master_." she answered sarcastically. "Can we at least stop at my house so I can gather my things?"

Two hours had passed and Caroline was now alone in the room Klaus had assigned her. _"If you behave, you can stay here. If you misbehave, I will but you in chains and throw you into a cell. Are we clear?"_ Were his words. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Stupid asshole!" She cursed out loud, not sure if he could hear her.

"He doesn't mean it like that, you know." Caroline jumped at the foreign voice. Turning around she saw a little boy sitting on her bed. He looked about 10 years old, had brown hair and hazel eyes. His clothing looked wrecked and literally from another time. Once Caroline had recovered from her shock she walked in front of the bed, eyeing him curiously. "Who are you? And what are you doing inside this mansion? It's dangerous!" Caroline scolded the young boy. "Wait, you can see me?" The boy's eyes widened in shock. "Of course I can! You're right in front of me! Also, you answered none of my questions." Caroline was confused. What did he think he was doing? "I'm sorry. It's just that no one has seen or heard me in centuries." The boy admitted, which only confused her more. "My name is Henrik. And to be honest, I don't have anywhere else to go." Henrik looked down. Caroline needed a few seconds to process what he had said. "Henrik? As in Henrik Mikaelson?" Caroline remembered the story about the originals. How their little brother's dead had led their mother to turn her other children into vampires. Henrik nodded. "That's impossible! You're supposed to be dead." Caroline said. "Well, that's the thing. I am. Unfortunately I haven't found a way to move on yet. So I decided to stay with my brother. Watching over him from the other side. I never left his side." Henrik admitted.

Great, Caroline thought. Not only was she stuck with the original devil, but she could also see his dead brother.


	5. Chapter 5

"... and then I jumped out from behind the bushes, scaring the living hell out of him! I swear, I will never forget his face. He was so mad at me!" Henrik finished his story in between fits of laughter. Caroline wiped a tear from her eye. It had been long since someone had made her laugh so hard. Actually, she could not remember the last time she had had so much fun with anyone. Henrik just had a way of telling stories that made Caroline forget all her worries. Hell, she hadn't even realised that they had been talking for hours now!

"It's a shame that videos weren't invented back then!" Caroline told Henrik. Yes, a scared Klaus would definitely be something Caroline would love to see. The mighty original hybrid falling flat on his arse because a little boy jumped at him. What a sight that would be!

"I have to admit that I have a hard time imagining Klaus the way you talk about him." Henrik glanced at Caroline, waiting for her to carry on. "Well, no offense, but your brother has some serious issues! I mean, he is obviously mad that we tried to kill him. But what were we supposed to do? He comes to Mystic Falls, wrecks havoc and expects us to just sit by while he destroys the life of innocent people? Absolutely not!" Caroline finished her rant slightly out of breath.

"That's why I told you all these stories. Nik wasn't always like that. He was kind, funny, generous and protected me and my siblings. I always looked up to him, wanting to be just like him." Henrik admitted softly. His gaze was now fixed on the ground. "Father hated him, beat him up for no reason. And if me or the others messed up he always took the blame. He let himself be punished for our mistakes. Nik taught me more than father ever did." Henrik's voice was barely a whisper by now. "I know he has changed. I wasn't lying when I told you that I have never left his side. I have seen every cruel thing my brother has done over the centuries. But I have also seen his humanity. It's not gone. At least not entirely." Caroline looked at Henrik with tears in her eyes. Only this time the tears were not due to her laughing at his stories. This time Caroline had to hold back compassionate tears. She hated Klaus with a passion, that much was sure. But the way Henrik talked about Klaus, the Klaus prior all this hybrid issues, made Caroline feel sorry for him. "But why does he act like that now? If there is a part of him that is human, that does feel, a part that is good. Why does he have to be evil all the time? There would be way less people trying to kill him if he wouldn't be so cruel all the time." Henrik gave her a sad smile. "I might have died centuries ago, but I have seen people live for just as long. I have seen the world change almost entirely. The only answer I can offer you is that sometimes the world turns good people into bad people. If you really want to know all of his reasons you should ask him." Caroline thought about that for a while. Contemplating about what to say next when her thoughts were interrupted by a door crashing open.

"Who are you talking to?" Klaus came bursting into the room. Caroline jumped a little at the sudden entrance. Klaus looked positively furious. "Excuse you? I don't think it's any of your business who I am talking to or not." Caroline snapped. For some reason she didn't believe it to be wise to tell Klaus that she had talked to his dead brother for the last hours. Nope, he would definitely go berserk, thinking she was playing him for a fool.

"In case you haven't noticed, you are in my home, Caroline. Whatever you do is my business! Answer my question. Now!" Looking around, Caroline saw her phone lying on the bed. Seeing an opportunity, she grabbed it and waved it around. "It's the 21th century, Klaus. I was talking on the phone." Caroline prayed that she sounded convincing. Truth be told, she had never been a good liar. Klaus seemed to buy it, though. He marched toward her and grabbed her phone. In the blink of an eye he had crushed it between his fingers. "Are you mad? Why did you do that?" Caroline was furious now. Klaus may be rich, or compel anything he wants, but she was neither rich, nor did she compel people to get what she wanted. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't remember giving you permission to use your phone, Caroline." Klaus dead panned. "Seriously? I don't think I need your permission for anything!" Klaus was obviously not pleased with her statement as he came closer. "What part of 'you are mine' did you not understand, Caroline? You are not a guest in this house. I expect you to do as you are told. Right now, I want you to get ready. Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes." They were now only inches apart. Caroline could feel Klaus's warm breath in her face. Then, he leaned in. Caroline was frozen in place, her heart beating frantically. Klaus's lips were touching her earlobe, making Caroline shiver. "Join me for dinner and I will tell you exactly what I expect from you." Klaus said in a hollow voice before he flashed out of the room, leaving a stunned Caroline behind.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Caroline had already forgotten Henrik's presence and turned to glare at him. "How could this have possibly gone any worse? He crushed my phone and to top it all he practically told me I that I am a salve or something!" Caroline's voice got more hysterical towards the end of her outburst. "He did not kill you, for starters. Also, he refrained from threatening you." Henrik gave a little shrug. "It's not like he could kill me without killing himself. So no surprise there. You know what? I'll just go down now, before he comes back and realises I'm still talking to someone." Caroline told him defeated.

"You're early, love." Klaus stated as Caroline walked into the dinning room. "It's not like I have anything better to do. You crushed my phone, remember?" Caroline snapped. "You should be happy that it was your phone. I could have done worse, you know?" Klaus smirked, making Caroline wish she could wipe it of his face. "Yeah, I get it. You're the invincible hybrid." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this over with? You want to tell me what you expect? Sure, go ahead. I'm all ears." Caroline challenged him, crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus chuckled in response. He gestured to the chair next to him. "Please, sit. I'd rather have this conversation in a civilised way." Caroline threw her had back annoyed but complied anyway. Once she was seated next to him, Klaus filled her glass with red wine. "Pizza will be served any minute now, love." Caroline nodded and took a huge gulp of wine. Alcohol always helped to sooth her nerves. Klaus's mood swings confused Caroline to no end. One second he went off like rocket only to turn into his charming self seconds later. Right now he was eyeing her through hooded eyes, no doubt having thoughts that were far from civil or well mannered. Caroline continued to glare at him until a man walked in, brining the wonderful smell of Italian cuisine with him. Her mouth started to water and her stomach gave a low growl. Klaus chuckled at Caroline's embarrassed face. "The chef was born in Italy. I hope you enjoy what is bound to be the best pizza you have eaten in your short life." Klaus winked at Caroline and earned yet another eye roll. He made a mental note to have a serious talk about her unladylike manner after dinner. A sudden moan made Klaus raise his eyebrows. The sound send his blood rushing away from his brain and straight to his stomach. He liked his lips, observing Caroline. She didn't seem to notice his gaze throughout the entire meal. Only after she had taken the last bite she looked at him again. As soon as she noticed the look in his eyes her cheeks flushed crimson. She has absolutely ignored his presence in favour for what turned out to be the best meal she had ever had. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat. "So. What did you want to talk about?" Klaus grinned mischievously. "We should talk about some basic rules. You and your friends have tried to cross me yet again. Now, you will have to suffer the consequences for your actions." Caroline gulped. She had a feeling that she needed more wine to finish this conversation. Like, a lot more wine. She reached out for the bottle and gave herself a generous refill. Klaus was amused by Caroline's action. He could smell her fear and he revelled in it. "Like I told you, twice already, you belong to me now. As long as you are bonded to me I expect you to obey me. If you do, you may even enjoy your stay here, love." By the time Klaus had stopped talking, Caroline had emptied her glass and was refilling it once again. "I don't think we have the same opinion regarding good behaviour. So, what if I misbehave in your eyes? You can't kill me. Neither can you hurt me, since it would hurt you just as much." Caroline concluded confidently. There was no way she would let him intimidate her any further. "That's where you're wrong, love. You'd do well to remember who I am. I'm no common vampire from the streets. While I am indeed not able to punish you physically without suffering myself, I am able to punish you in any other way I seem fit." Caroline's eyes widened and she started to panic. Images of her human self flooded her mind. Images of being Damon's puppet. "No. You won't compel me, will you?" Klaus could feel the change in her. There was something odd in the way she was talking to him now. Her voice was shaking violently and the fire in her eyes was gone. Usually, even when she was afraid, Caroline would keep her composure. That was one of the many things that Klaus had liked about her right from the very beginning. "Something the matter, love?" Klaus inquired. "Yes. I want vervain." Caroline's eyes were boring into his. Good, he thought. She was finally gaining her confidence back. "I'm afraid that's not up to discussion, sweetheart." It was. Klaus just wanted her to react. Surprisingly, Caroline seemed defeated. "Look, Klaus. You're obviously not willing to let me out of sight. And I get it. I really do! I'm willing to stay here and listen to everything you say. All I want in return is your promise to never compel me. And since your word means little to me, I want a little dose of vervain every day. That's all." Klaus was speechless for a few seconds. He had expected kicking and screaming, a true fight. Never had he expected Caroline Forbes to surrender so easily. Her offer was nothing but fair. And honestly, it was more than he had hoped for. Klaus knew that even without compulsion, he would still have the upper hand. As long as she cared for her friends and her mother, he could always threaten her obedience. There had to be a catch, he thought. Why would Caroline surrender herself just like that? It made absolutely no sense to the hybrid. "Excuse me for asking, but why? Why would you give up so easily? I'm sure we both know that you were planning to put up a fight against anything I want." Curiosity or was it paranoia? Klaus didn't know. But being alive for a thousand years had taught him not to trust a deal that fast. No, he was sure that there had to be more. "Honestly, it's none of your business. But to offer an explanation: I hate compulsion. I'd do anything to avoid it. So, I offered you a deal. Take it, or leave it." Caroline hoped he would just accept, so she could excuse herself and go to bed. The wine was finally reaching her brain and she was drained due to today's events anyway. Klaus thought about it for a while. Caroline's face betrayed only honesty. He was intuiged however. He knew that Caroline must have a reason for her hate for compulsion. Deciding to ask her about that in the future, he answered her smiling. "I accept. But I have to remind you to keep up your part of the deal. If I feel you are misbehaving or intentionally disobeying me, there will be no more vervain for you. Understood?" Caroline nodded, accepting his conditions without further ado. Klaus grinned from ear to ear. This day may have started exceptionally bad but it turned out to be a huge success for him in the end. "Fantastic!" Caroline felt seriously uncomfortable. She had made a deal with the devil. A deal she would probably regret sooner or later. Right now, she refused to care too much. "Would you mind if I retired for now? I feel really tired." Klaus got up immediately and offered her his hand. Caroline took it reluctantly and got up. "Get some rest. We will continue our little discussion in the morning. Until then: sweet dreams, love." Klaus brought her had to his lips to give it a feather-light kiss. Caroline forced a smile to hide her discomfort at the hole scenario. "Good night, Klaus"

"No! That's absolutely no option!" Elena said outraged. They had all been gathered in her living room for hours now, discussing possible ways of getting Caroline out of her misery. "Why not? Think about it, Elena. Killing Caroline will be easy! I bet she is willing to take one for the team." Damon answered, still not willing to listen to anyone. Elena looked at Stefan, indicating that she needed his support. "Damon, this is Caroline we're talking about. She's our friend. We can't just sacrifice her. I'm sure there is another way. There has to be!" Bonnie and Matt nodded, agreeing with Stefan and Elena. "Is there really? Bonnie said it herself. A blood bond is nearly impossible to break! Blondie messed up our entire plan when she got bitten by the wolfs! The least she can do now is to make it up to us." Damon was pacing the room. He was mad. Stefan always claimed to love Elena, but he had failed miserably when it came to her safety so far. The older Salvatore had made a promise to himself. He would keep Elena safe, no sacrifice would be too much. "I'll keep searching through my grimoires. There has to be something. Until then, we have to leave Klaus alone." Bonnie stated and earned another round of nods from everyone except Damon. "Whatever!" Damon turned around to leave. There was no way he would wait for the witch to come up with another plan that was destined to fail. No, he would take matters in his own hand.

Once outside he was greeted by a familiar face. "My day just keeps getting better and better!" Damon stated sarcastically, passing the brunette. "It looks like it really is your lucky day." Katherine stated as she walked beside him. "What do you want? I am really not up for any of your stupid games right now." All Damon wanted was to drown his frustration in alcohol before he started his scheming. "What would you say if I told you I knew a way to kill Klaus?" The doppelgänger smirked. "I'd say you have finally lost it completely." Damon remarked. "Nope. I'd say I'm simply always a step ahead. Have you ever heard about the original vampire hunter?" Knowing that she had captured Damon's attention now she stopped walking. Damon turned around to face her, just like she had anticipated. Her smirk widened. "The original vampire hunter is the only thing Klaus Mikaelson fears. Granted, he is the only one that is able to kill our least favourite hybrid." Damon gaped at Katherine. Then, he smirked, too. Desperate times meant unlikely alliances had to be forged. In this case, he could not think of a better partner in crime than the woman in front of him. She hated Klaus with a passion and didn't give a damn about the blonde vampire currently bonded to that monster. It was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! First of all I want you to know that I'm sorry. I wanted to upload this a week ago but I was kinda busy with everything that's happening right now. But I really don't want to bother you with my personal issues either.

Even though I'm basically having a rough time, I always smile when I see someone liking or following this story. And even more when I see someone leaving a comment. So thanks for making me smile! I really appreciate it.

I kinda had a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why. So if you have some time to spare, leave a comment and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

"He was seen with a brunette last night before he left town." Brady told Klaus. "A brunette? Could it be that he left town with the doppelgänger?" Klaus inquired. "No, sir. The doppelgänger, witch and the younger Salvatore are still in Mystic Falls. The others are still observing them." Klaus gave a nod and dismissed his hybrid with a simple wave of his hand. Brady bowed his head before leaving the room.

"Was this a hybrid?" Klaus turned around to find Caroline walking in the room. She was dressed in a black jeans and a red shirt that complimented her body just fine. He licked his lips and took a few steps in her direction. Immediately Caroline came to a stop, probably wanting to keep a distance to him. He smirked. Caroline had surprised him last night and he was pleased to know that she didn't lock herself up in her room to avoid him for as long as she was here.

"I don't see why that would be any of you business, love. But I might be persuaded to tell you more about Brady while we sit down for breakfast." Klaus gestured at a table that was already set for a meal. Caroline nodded and sat down. "So, when will you give me vervain?" She was in no mood to be all friendly with the man that sat down in front of her. She had barely slept that night, afraid he might take advantage of her while she was most vulnerable. "It's right in front of you, sweetheart." Klaus answered calmly. She looked down and saw a shot glass next to her plate. Caroline reached out and took the glass, taking a deep breath before drinking it in one go. Her mouth burned due to the acid like taste, but she ignored it. Drinking poison was the preferable alternative to being compelled by the devil.

"So, now you see that I stay true to my word. I'll expect the same from you." Klaus said in a warning tone. "Right. I'll behave. Whatever that means." Caroline said rolling her eyes. Now that she had vervain in her body she felt confident again. Klaus on the other hand released a low growl. Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. "Caroline, I will forget your attitude once since we didn't get to talk about my expectations yesterday. But be warned: roll your eyes at me one more time and I will make you watch while I drain the quarterback." Caroline's eyes widened in shock, fear claiming her body once again. She should have known that vervain alone would not be enough.

"All right. No eye rolling. What else do you want?" Caroline asked annoyed. "I want you to obey me. Do as I say. Because, as you have rightfully pointed out before, there are hybrids in and out of the building. I am their alpha, which means they respect me." Klaus was about to say something else when Caroline interrupted him. "Sorry if I cut in, but I'm not one of your hybrids, Klaus. I'm not sired to you. And I refuse to be your little puppet!" Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself. He had just told the girl to obey him, not defy him. Still, the first thing she does is just that. Honestly, he had been expecting it. He wasn't even mad at her. No, their little fights only made talking to her so much more interesting. "Caroline, love. As much as I like our little spats I will not tolerate them in front of my hybrids. So, if one of them is present, you'll either shut that pretty little mouth of yours, or you will have to deal with the consequences." Klaus paused for a moment to observe her reaction to his words. She seemed to be in an internal battle against herself. He could practically hear the retort that was on her tongue right now. But Caroline seemed to be unwilling to find out to which lengths he would actually go to punish her. Happy with her silence Klaus continued. "You're free to move around the house at any given time. Just don't go outside without my permission. My hybrids are guarding every entrance to the mansion, so you wouldn't get far anyway. And last but not least, there is one more thing I want from you." Klaus's expression changed into mischievous smirk. Caroline didn't like that look at all. He was looking at her like he was a predator, ready to take down his next victim. Klaus's eyes turned darker and Caroline gulped. "I will not be sharing a bed with you, if that's what you mean!" The words were out of her mouth before she had time to even think about them. Caroline's face flushed and she looked down. Klaus chuckled amused at her outburst. "Even tough sharing a bed with you sounds more than appealing I was referring to something else. I wasn't happy to find out that you used our date to prepare an attack on my well-being. To make up for that, I want you to spent some time with me every evening. Unlike you, I never faked my interest in you." Caroline looked at Klaus, thinking what to say about that. There were a billion other things she would rather do than to spend every evening in his company. But if she refused him, she knew he would do something she would regret. Not knowing what else to do, Caroline nodded. "Fine. I'll spent every evening with you. But make sure your hybrids are far away. If I have to spend time with you, I refuse to say only what you want me to hear! Also, I want a new phone, a TV in my room and some books." Caroline listed. "You won't be needing a phone, love. But I do have a library that you can use as you please. As for the TV, you'll find one in the room down the hall." Klaus answered. Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine! Show me the library please. I need to get my mind off my life." She said as she got up.

"Here we are, love" Klaus said as they entered one of the many rooms in his mansion. Caroline looked around and felt her heart swell. The room looked cosy with 3 sofas and a fireplace that flickered and filled the room with light and warmth. "Wow, I think I'll stay here for a while." Caroline told him. Klaus smiled and sat down on one of the sofas. "I'm glad the library is to your liking, sweetheart." She turned around and gave him a confused look. "You said something about spending the evenings with you. I'd like to enjoy my Klaus-free time until then, if you don't mind." God, she hated being even remotely nice to him. "As you wish, love." Klaus stood up and left the room. Finally, Caroline felt her muscles relax. She dreaded the next weeks, or more, the next minute she needed to spend in the hybrids presence.

* * *

A few hours later, Klaus sat in his study. The day had been exhausting to say the least. The new wolfs he was training were absolutely incompetent. Klaus needed to make sure they were useful before he turned them into hybrids. The lot that was trying to qualify now was not even close to gaining his favour enough to consider having them around for eternity.

"Klaus?" Marcel's voice sounded from outside his study. "Come in, mate." Klaus fixed himself a drink before he sat down behind his desk. "I found out who left with Damon Salvatore." Marcel told him proudly. "It was Katherine Pierce." Klaus felt his blood boil. Having the Petrova doppelgänger involved in whatever scheme the elder Salvatore was planning meant trouble for him. "Katerina sure has a death wish, it seems. Do you know where they are heading?" Klaus asked Marcel. "No. But I have Diego following them. I'm sure we'll find out what they are up to soon." Marcel received a nod and relaxed. He was hoping that Klaus would not take his anger out on him. "Make sure to inform me as soon as possible. For now, I want you back in New Orleans. Make sure to keep the witches in control." Whatever Marcel wanted to answer was interrupted by a piercing scream. Klaus was on his feet and out the door before Marcel had the opportunity to blink.

Klaus stormed into the library and found Caroline on the floor in front of the fire place. "Caroline, what happened?" He was by her side instantly, checking for any injuries. "I fell asleep. I was surprised when I fell down the sofa." Caroline stammered. It was a lie. The last few hours were quiet and she was focused on the book she was reading when Henrik appeared next to her and started talking. She was sure that if she were a human still, she would have had a heart attack! "That's an interesting story, love. Please refrain from falling down the sofa in the future." Klaus gave her a warm smile and she could swear that she saw something akin to worry in his eyes. "I'll try." Caroline mumbled as she got up. Behind her Henrik was laughing hard. She really needed to have a talk with this one. Suddenly a dark skinned man appeared behind Klaus. She could smell that he was a vampire and was intrigued at once. "And who are you?" She asked curiously. "That's Marcellus. He was about to leave, right?" Klaus answered. He didn't like the way Caroline was checking him out. Luckily, Marcel got his wink and disappeared instantly. "Well, he seems nice." Caroline shrugged and turned around to put some distance between her and Klaus. In this moment, her world started to spin and she prepared for another meet up with the hard floor. Before she hit the ground however, Klaus had her securely in his arms. "Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart? You look pale." His face was only inches from hers and his touch send shivers through her body. Struggling to find words Caroline replied. "I'm a vampire. Aren't we supposed to be pale?" Truth was, she felt week. But there was no way she would tell Klaus about that. Klaus steadied her and looked at her with so much concern, Caroline almost forgot that he was the bad guy. "When was the last time you fed, Caroline?" Caroline looked down. "About three days ago, I think."

Klaus's face showed how displeased he was with her answer. "Come then. Let's get a bite to eat." He dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. Caroline felt panic rise in her chest. She was nearly certain that the original did not mean blood bags. "Klaus, I don't feed from people. Just give me some fries and alcohol and I'll be good." She said desperately, but it was no use. Klaus didn't even look at her. Instead, his grip on her arm only tightened as he kept moving them through the mansion.

When they finally came to a stop, Caroline noticed that they seemed to be in the kitchen. Klaus let go of her wrist and Caroline wondered if it hurt him as much as her. She was sure that if he had tightened his grip only slightly, her wrist would have been broken.

Silently, she watched as Klaus marched over to the fridge and took out two blood bags.

"I want you to finish both of them now. And from now on, I'll expect you to feed regularly." He said as he turned around and handed her one of the bags. Caroline nodded, her eyes wide. Honestly, she was surprised to see that he had stored blood bags in his home. Happy, but surprised.

She ripped open the first bag and, to her displeasure, wasn't able to hide her vampire features. Klaus watched her attentively. Amazed at the sight in front of him. Even now, that the darkness that was a part of her came to the surface, she was bathed in light and warmth. _What a magnificent creature,_ he thought to himself.

Caroline had finished the two bags in no time and gave Klaus a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Two words. It only took two words for Klaus's entire walls to crumble down. Two words no one had said to him in centuries. He cleared his throat and made sure his face was rid of emotion once again before he answered her.

"Well, it'd wouldn't do to have you weak. For I don't care to find out if that would affect me, too." Caroline's smile faded instantly. She scolded herself for thinking that he might have just been worried about someone else than himself. Even if it was only for a moment.

"Yeah. I'll just head back to the library." She told him. After all, Henrik was in for some serious talk after scaring her like that.

Just as she was about to leave the room, Klaus took hold of her wrist once again. "I think, I was promised some of your time in the evenings, love." His voice sounded hopeful and Caroline almost found herself thinking of him as a regular person once again.

"Fine. What do you wanna do?" She sighed. "I wanna talk. But I think it'd be best to do that in the sitting room." Caroline nodded and let Klaus lead the way. The blood seemed to cloud her mind though, for she couldn't take her eyes of his brought back. Klaus was wearing a grey Henley that fitted his body just right. She was so focused on ogling the enemy, that she didn't even realise when he stopped walking. The sudden contact with Klaus's back brought Caroline out of her haze. He turned around and saw that she was furiously blushing and smirked. "What's the matter, love?" he asked, amused by the fact that she was turning another shade of red by his question. Frankly, he had felt her stare the entire time.

"I want alcohol." Caroline stated as she sat down on the only sofa in the room. Inwardly, she cursed. She had nearly been drooling over Klaus. How did that happen? And if it wasn't bad enough, she seriously bumped into him, too hypnotised by his muscles to notice that he had stopped walking. There were no words for the embarrassment and humiliation she felt at this moment.

After taking out two glasses and a bottle of scotch, Klaus sat down next to Caroline. Their thighs were almost touching. Grateful, Caroline grabbed the glass Klaus handed her.

"So." Caroline started the conversation nervously. "You said you wanted to spent some time with me to make up for the date." Klaus smiled at her. "Indeed. This time I want you to be honest, though." _I want it to be real_ , he thought but didn't dare say. His thought were confusing him more and more, lately.

"Let me guess. You want to talk about me. My hopes, my dreams and everything I want in life." Caroline asked with a hint of annoyance. Klaus was surprised to find out that Caroline had remembered his words. "Yes, I recall not getting an answer to those questions." He told her. Caroline looked down and got an idea. Why not take advantage of the fact that she was forced to spend time with him? "I have an idea. Have you ever played a drinking game?" Her eyes were challenging him and he never refused a challenge. "No, I haven't. But something tells me that I am about to do just that." He couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his face.

"Okay. So here are the rules: We take turns to ask each other questions. Before we answer we have to drink. If we don't want to answer, we empty our glass. Got it?" Caroline asked, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her plan to find out about any weakness he might have. Klaus nodded. "Ladies first, then."

After thinking for a few seconds Caroline started the game. "How old were you when you were turned?" Klaus took a sip from his glass. "I was 25." His answer was cut short to the fact that he was way more interested in her life than his. He actually had no desire to talk about the thousand years of his existence. "What part of the world do you want to see the most?" Caroline was slightly taken aback by his question. She had thought starting the game with light questions would be better. But obviously Klaus wanted to get into the deeper questions right from the start. "I don't know really. But I always had that obsession about London." Caroline admitted and gulped down some scotch. "I mean, it's hard to say really, not having been anywhere. What about you? What's your favourite place in the world?" She asked. _By your side_ , Klaus thought and immediately flinched. He was playing a dangerous game, he knew. Somehow, Caroline had wormed herself in his mind. And even though he would never admit it, not even to himself, she was also close to worming her way into his heart. That was something he couldn't have. Not ever.

"The world has changed over the last thousand years. But there is one city that has never failed to amaze me. No matter how much it has changed over the years. New Orleans. Art, music, culture and food. New Orleans has everything. You'd love it, I'm sure. Maybe, you'll even let me take you someday." His voice was honest and full of emotion. And Caroline could see that it wasn't some lame pick-up line, or desperate try to seduce her. At that she smiled. Who would have known the great hybrid had a soft spot for a city, she mused.

"It's my turn again and I do hope to get an answer this time." Klaus told her. "What are your plans for the future, love?" Again, the question wasn't easy for Caroline. When she was human there would be no doubts about her plans. But she wasn't. Not any more.

"I actually haven't given it much thought, you know? I mean, I had it all planned out not so long ago. But then I died. So, having children is not really an option any longer. How am I supposed to make plans for the future if I am still adjusting to the fact that I'm no longer human? In a town where there seems to be death around every corner, no less? I think, I just want to be happy." Her last sentence was barely a whisper. Klaus could relate to her statement. Happiness. That was his goal a long time ago, too. But Klaus knew that happiness wasn't in store for him. He was told so many times. He was a monster, an abomination, that didn't deserve happiness. But Caroline was different. Carefully he touched her arm. "Don't worry, love. You're still young. I'm sure that you will live a happy life. Or even a hundred happy lives, if that's what you're craving." Caroline didn't flinch from his touch and accepted his comfort. Klaus didn't know why, but he wouldn't complain. He enjoyed the fact that Caroline seemed to finally open up to him. "I believe it's your turn, sweetheart." He removed his hand from her wrist and looked at her expectantly.

"Right. Please don't get mad., but why do you want those hybrids? I mean, I don't get it. I see you ordering them around and all. Wouldn't it be easier to just employ regular servants?" Caroline prepared herself for an outburst that never came. Instead, Klaus kept his calm and even gave her a knowing smile. "You want to know why I need that Lockwood boy, don't you? I'll tell you why. Hybrids are superior to wolfs and vampires. That's why they qualify for an army." Caroline was confused for a second. "An army? What would you need an army for? You're an original, you're literally invincible! Seriously, don't tell me you're planning to start a war!" Klaus laughed at Caroline's outburst. "I'm sorry, love. Your outburst was just utterly amusing." Caroline glared at him. "Okay, you want to know why? It's pretty simple actually. You build an army so big, no one will dare pick a fight." Caroline opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Klaus. "And before you start talking again, I'll ask you to remember the rules, love." Klaus effectively shut her up with his statement.

"Great. Now tell me, if you had to choose. Who's life would you save? The doppelgänger or the witch?" Caroline's blood ran cold. "What? Are you threatening to kill them? Don't you dare lay a hand on either of them! If you try to kill them, I **will** stake myself! And don't you doubt that for a second!" She was on her feet now, nervously pacing in front of him. "Interesting." He said and got up. Caroline stood still and watched him. "Here you are, paying the price for the mess they created. And still, you're trying to protect them, even though you so called friends haven't made a single move to try and get you back." The words hit Caroline like a ton of bricks. "They won't." She silently told him. Klaus gulped at the sadness in her voice. "The won't what?" He asked, needing her to clarify her statement. "They won't come for me, okay? And even if they would, they wouldn't do it to save me. We have been searching for a way to kill you, to get you out of our lives. Finally there is a way. All they have to do is kill me." Klaus was silent for a while. Not knowing what to say. "Do you really think that low of yourself?" He finally asked, nearly closing the distance between them. "Look, Klaus. Firstly, I'm ready to die for those I love. Not that you would ever understand the concept of a sacrifice like that. And second, I'm used to it. I was never enough. It was always about Elena. Not so long ago I hated her for always being everyone's first choice. But now I get it. She's kind, compassionate and she cares about others. And to me, she's like family, a sister I never had. So yes, I want her to be happy. Even if it means I have to die myself." Klaus could not believe what he had heard. Caroline obviously put the doppelgänger before herself, crediting her more worth. "That's where you're wrong." Caroline looked at him confused. She didn't know which part of her speech he was referring to.

"A long time ago I was ready to die for those I care about. My family. I did everything in my power to keep them safe, even if I had to suffer for their mistakes." Klaus took a deep breath. It was hard to talk about the time when he was human. He did not like to remember how weak he was.

Caroline remembered what Henrik had told her and regretted saying that he wouldn't understand. "I always wanted a family. But I failed them once and lost them all. Turns out that in the end, my family never wanted me." Caroline was amazed by Klaus's honesty. She was amazed to see that there was a part of him that was human. After all, all she could see in front of her was a broken man. She wondered what it was like to live a thousand years without someone that cares about you. But then she remembered Henrik, the one that never left Klaus's side. Not even in death.

Klaus looked her in the eyes as he continued his explanation. "We're the same, Caroline. Even if you don't want to admit it." The distance between them was non existent now. His warm breath touching her skin. But she couldn't move. Too lost in the moment to even care about their proximity. "Unlike your friends, I understand you. I understand you because I know what it's like to be alone, always empty inside, having no one to understand. And just like I used to crave a family back then, you crave to have someone by your side that puts you first." His voice was soft and low. And Caroline knew that he was right.

Unconsciously, Caroline broke their eye contact and looked at his lips. Klaus didn't miss this and moved his head slowly, not wanting to scare her away. Caroline's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She didn't know why, but Klaus made her feel alive. And the prospect of touching his lips was not nearly as repellent as it had been mere hours ago. So she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys!

Have you seen the new trailer for The Originals? Anyone else seriously not okay with it being so short? Or is it only me?

Anyway, here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Caroline felt Klaus' lips ghost over hers and was about to be drowning in his scent that now surrounded her. For some reason she felt safe and warm, ignoring her heart that was currently beating like crazy.

The seconds felt like hours to her, waiting for his lips to finally crash against hers. Caroline was about to complain and ask him what he was waiting for when his lips finally touched her own. It was nothing like Caroline had anticipated. It wasn't rough or hard. Only a feather-light touch before Klaus moved his head back and she opened her eyes again.

His blue eyes were looking at her with something akin to wonder. Caroline gulped nervously and licked her lips. All she could think about was touching his lips again. So she leaned forward again. Much to Klaus' surprise.

"Klaus!" the moment was broken by a hybrid that came running in the room, panic clearly written over his features. Klaus growled and turned around to glare at the intruder, wanting nothing more than to rip his head of his shoulders. His anger rose even more when he felt Caroline rushing out of the room, away from him.

"Brady, this better be of utmost importance, or I swear I will end you in the most horrifying way you can imagine." Klaus said in a threatening voice. Brady struggled to speak, his body shaking violently. "I'm sorry, sir. It's the new pack. They have killed two of our own." Klaus took a deep breath before flashing out of the room. He had known that the new pack was hardly any hybrid material. They were lacking intelligence, obedience and loyalty. And now they had sealed their own fate. Attacking his hybrids was equal to an attack on his person. And Klaus would not have that.

* * *

Caroline was in her room in seconds. She was breathing heavily and shaking. What was she thinking? She had let Klaus kiss her! Granted, it was as innocent as kisses could possibly be. But still, she had let it happen. Had wanted more of those velvet lips of the devil. And if the hybrid hadn't come in and effectively broken her out of her Klaus induced haze, she knew things would have been worse than they are now.

"What's gotten into you?" Caroline looked up and saw Henrik sitting cross legged on her bed. She marched over and pointed her finger at him. "You!" she almost yelled and earned a shocked expression from the little boy. "You scared the hell out of me before! Don't you ever do that again!" Caroline was angry now. Angry at Henrik. Angry at Klaus. But most of all, she was angry at herself. Henrik just happened to be the only one she could take her anger out on. The lights in her room started to flicker and she grew even angrier. "Stop doing that!" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Henrik defended himself, the confused look on his face enough to convince her of his innocence. Caroline sighed and lay down next to him.

"So, will you tell me what's wrong now?" Henrik asked as he lay down as well. It was strange how comfortable they were with each other. But Caroline didn't mind. She liked having someone to talk to besides Klaus.

"It's all just so messed up!" Caroline groaned. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about the way Klaus had looked at her after their tender kiss.

"What's messed up? Did Nik do something?" Henrik was overly curious. Caroline had looked flushed when she entered and Henrik had every intention of finding out what had happened between her and his favourite brother.

"Yes! I mean it's not that easy. We were talking and the conversation got kinda deep and then he was so close. God, I don't know what I was thinking! No, I knew what I was thinking. But my thoughts were as treacherous as my body! And that's just wrong on so many levels!" Caroline rambled, not even taking time to breathe. "So, what happened then? He was close?" Henrik smirked. And Caroline cursed inwardly. No one could deny that Henrik was Klaus' brother. Not when they were wearing identical smirks.

"He kissed me." Her confession was barely audible. Henrik sat up, he was almost sure he had heard her wrong.

"We kissed. And it was totally harmless and sweet. But also _so_ wrong! I'm not supposed to kiss the enemy! Mostly, I'm not supposed to _want_ him to kiss me. God, I'm seriously screwed!" Caroline exclaimed dramatically.

"I take it you liked it then?" Henrik grinned at her. Caroline said upright and glared at him.

"Shut up!" She then unconsciously reached out to punch him in the shoulder. Both their eyes grew wide as they realised that they were obviously able to touch.

"That's impossible!" Caroline told him. "It should be." Henrik agreed. "But so is seeing me. Or talking to me. Basically everything about our conversation. But here we are."

Caroline was thinking hard now. "I wish I could talk to Bonnie." Caroline stated sadly.

Even thinking about her friend made her want to cry. She wasn't lying when she told Klaus that no one would come for her. And it hurt.

Henrik wanted to ask her about Bonnie but decided not to. Caroline seemed sad and tired. "You know what? You should rest now. I'll go and try to get the spirits to talk to me. Maybe they have an idea what's going on."

* * *

"Damon? Stefan?" Liz called out as she set foot into the Salvatore boarding house. She had been trying to reach Caroline and Damon for a day now. Without any success.

"Sheriff." Stefan was sitting in the living room, accompanied by Elena, Bonnie and Matt. Unfortunately, Caroline was nowhere in sight. "Have you seen Caroline? I can't reach her." Liz asked, her voice full of worry. The gang looked down and Liz swallowed hard. Judging by their faces, she wouldn't like what they had to say.

"It was my fault. I'm so sorry." Bonnie confessed. Liz was confused.

"We were trying to kill Klaus. Bind him to a killable force. Something went wrong and now Caroline is bonded to him. He took her as soon as he found out." Stefan explained.

"Why aren't you doing something? We have to help her!" Liz exclaimed furiously. "And where the hell is Damon?"

She was greeted with another round of silence and long faces.

"We want to help her. We really do. But the spell was more complex than we thought." Elena told Liz. "And as long as she is with Klaus, she will be save. After all, if she is hurt physically, so is he." Liz nodded, trying to process what they were telling her.

"What about her mind then? Has any of you thought about that? He could break her mentally!"

"He won't" Stefan told her confidently.

"Are we talking about the same man Stefan? Everything I have heard about him is crazy!"

"He kind of likes Caroline." Elena said slowly, trying to find the right words for Klaus's advances on her friend.

"He likes her?" Liz asked confused.

Stefan nodded. "He wanted to take her out for dinner before. So I guess he does like her in a weird kind of way."

Liz's eyes widened in realisation. "So you're telling me that we are all here, doing absolutely nothing while my daughter is alone with a thousand year old psychopath that wants to seduce her?"

"We're not exactly doing nothing. We're trying to find a way to break the bond." Stefan defended them.

"And I have those dreams." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I don't think this is the time, nor the place to talk about your dreams!" The Sheriff told her.

"Actually, it is. The spirits are talking to me. And I've been trying to get them to help me. But they won't. Every time I ask for their help they keep telling me the same thing. I only ever remember bits and parts of it when I wake up, but it's something in the lines of _'It has begun'._ I just don't know what to make of it yet." Bonnie explained.

"Listen Sheriff, stay away from Klaus. We'll find a way to get Caroline out of it. And in the meantime all we can do is relay on the fact that Caroline is strong enough to get through whatever Klaus does." Matt spoke up. The Sheriff nodded. "I'll expect to hear from you every day. Keep me up to whatever is happening. Understood?" The group nodded in agreement.

Liz knew that Caroline was headstrong. And she hoped that she was not letting her down again by trusting her friends' judgement.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Damon asked as he and Katherine kept walking through the woods. He was annoyed that the doppelgänger hasn't given him any more info so far.

Katherine ignored his question. "Stop whining keep moving. We're almost there." Damon glared at her but kept moving.

A few minutes later they arrived at a little cabin. Katherine knocked and a young woman opened the door.

"Katherine. I was thinking you'd never show up." The woman said. "And you didn't come alone. Who's that?" She nodded at Damon. "Hello to you too, Sophie. That's Damon. He is just as willing to wake him up as I am." Katherine told Sophie.

"What do you mean _'wake him up'_?" Damon asked confused. Katherine smirked and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"The hunter, of course." Katherine casually told him.

"Come in, both of you. We have a lot to discuss." Sophie moved away from the door as Katherine and Damon walked in.

* * *

Klaus had not slept in days. Frankly, he didn't need it. But he could feel his body was growing tired, still wanting something it no longer needed. Much like the desire to breath. He stepped up to the bar, planning to counter his fatigue with something strong. With a glass of whiskey in hand he sat down.

Last night was quite eventful. He felt that he had had a breakthrough with his little blonde distraction. He was finally able to feel her lips against his, even if it wasn't nearly enough. Actually, it had had turned his little spark of desire in an raging inferno. Now that he had a taste of those sinful lips he wanted more. So much more. The need he felt for Caroline irritated him to no ends. What irritated him even more was his desire to have her willingly. He was used to simply taking whatever he desired, everyone else be damned.

Last night he had seen it in her eyes. For the first time he had the feeling that the connection he felt towards her was not a one way thing at all. No, he was certain that she desired him as well.

If only Brady hadn't broken the moment.

Klaus had made sure that those responsible for the rude disruption had been punished accordingly. Yes, he had made sure the wolfs that dared to question his authority, his place as alpha, were shaking with fear. And how he had relished in that sweet smell before he tore them apart. One by one, making sure that their death would be most agonising and slow.

But their blood wasn't enough to satisfy his needs. He needed a different relief. Klaus wanted to make someone else shiver for far more pleasant reasons.

He looked up as he heard someone walking in the kitchen and closing the door behind them. Klaus got up and went to the kitchen himself. He was certain that he would find a beautiful blonde and was not disappointed. Casually, he leaned against the door frame and watched in amusement as Caroline rummaged through the cabinets, totally oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

"Looking for something, love?" Caroline's body tensed as soon as she heard his voice from behind her.

"I was promised vervain." She told him without turning around. Her plan had been to sneak in the kitchen, get vervain and blood, then get back to her room without being seen. But, of course, she had been caught by the last person she wanted to see. Or hear, for that matter. The last night had made her over sensitive and she couldn't help but notice how positively hot his accented voice sounded.

Suddenly, Klaus was standing mere inches away from her, intruding her personal space yet again. Caroline held her breath and waited for his next move. Klaus surprised her as he opened the cabinet in front of her and pulled out a small vial. She snatched it out of his hand and gulped down the content instantly.

"Now that you have taken your insurance, would you kindly turn around?" Klaus whispered in her ear. Instantly there were goosebumps all over her body.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned around. Though, she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"I wanted to apologise for the rude interruption last night. Brady wouldn't have disturbed us if it wasn't important." He explained, but Caroline showed no reaction whatsoever. Klaus realised her discomfort but didn't back down. Instead he made another step forward and imprisoned her between the counter and his body. Then, he took her chin in his hand to force her eyes to his.

"What's the matter, sweetheart. You're unusually quiet." Klaus tilted his head and Caroline felt as though his eyes were looking in her very soul. Trying to distract herself from his stare she tried to focus on something else. Unfortunately, her eyes found his lips again. Damn that stupid hybrid and his stupid lips, she thought to herself. Klaus was not oblivious to her wandering eyes, of course. But just when he was about to comment, Caroline caught her composure again and moved her eyes to his again.

"What happened last night was an alcohol induced mistake." She removed his hand from her chin. "And it won't happen again. So don't get your hopes up." Caroline snarled at him and tried to move away from him. Klaus wouldn't have that and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm wondering, Caroline. Who are you really trying to deceive with those lies? Me or yourself?" Klaus' face was stern and emotionless. But Caroline ignored the the voices in her head that were warning her. "Seriously? I'm not lying to anyone! I love Tyler. Get over it!" Klaus growled, his eyes flashing yellow. "Mind your tongue, Caroline." Klaus warned. "And as for that Lockwood boy, I don't see him trying to save his girl. Why wait for someone who obviously doesn't want you any more?" Klaus grinned viciously, knowing that he had hit a spot with his remark.

"That's none of your business." Caroline told him. "I'm not gonna lie, Caroline. I was hoping we could finish what we started yesterday. So your renewed loyalty to your mutt of a boyfriend is kind of disturbing me." Klaus bluntly told her.

Caroline had known that she had messed up big time last night. She knew that she should have never let it happen in the first place. But she had hoped that he would be a little less blunt about what he wanted from her.

"Well, I don't want to. There's nothing you can do about it. Unless you'd tie me to your bed or chain me up." She stated with an obvious hint of sarcasm, but regretted saying it the second it was out of her mouth. Why couldn't she ever stop talking.

"Don't tempt me, love" Klaus said with a huge smirk. At that Caroline gulped hard.

"Please let me go to my room." She all but whispered. For some reason she wasn't sure that if Klaus was above forcing her. And she wasn't keen to find that out, either. The tears were already fighting their way to her eyes and she refused to cry in front of him.

"Why do I have the feeling that something similar has happened to you before? Is that the reason you fear compulsion, Caroline?" Klaus hid his concern behind a cold mask.

"Again, I don't see how this is any of your business." Caroline told him defiantly. She had no intention whatsoever to tell him about her past with Damon.

"So you're insisting on being difficult, hm?" Klaus said. "Well, so be it. As much as I'd love to keep talking to you, I have business to attend to. Also, we will have to postpone our nightly dates. I have a lot of work to do." Klaus told her. Caroline nodded, fighting to keep a straight face. Inside she was more than happy about a few evenings to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!

Before you start reading I'd like to tell you that I'm back at university. So I'm practically drowning in exercises, essays and so on. Also, I'll start working a seconds job tomorrow. So beside all this uni and work stress it's hard to find some spare time to keep writing. I do also have a social life, after all. ^^

BUT I'll try to upload 2 chapters a month. If I don't, don't worry. I have so much fun writing this story and reading your reviews that I'll hardly abandon it!

Without further ado, here's chapter 8! :)

* * *

Caroline jumped as someone knocked on her bedroom door.

She had a pretty uneventful time the day before. Klaus was obviously busy, so she enjoyed herself in the library before going to bed early. Henrik had also been missing for almost two days. And Caroline was glad that she had some time away from any of the Mikaelsons.

Now, she feared that beautiful quiet time had already come to an end as she made her way to open the door.

When she opened it however, there was no sign of Klaus like she had expected. Instead, there was a boy holding a tray with food, blood and a small vial of vervain. He looked about her age and smiled shyly at her.

"Room service." He jokingly told her. Caroline took the tray from his hands and gestured for him to come inside.

"Thank you. I was just about to go down to the kitchen myself." Caroline told him.

"Well, get used to it. Klaus told me to bring you breakfast everyday." he told her as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know if I should be happy about it or not." Caroline said.

"I am. It's better than running around, looking for packs" he shrugged. "Oh, and I'm Josh, by the way." He held out his hand and Caroline took it smiling. "I'm Caroline." Josh laughed. "I know. I'm on Caroline duty, after all."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course Klaus would assign one of his hybrids for protection. It meant protecting himself after all. But having one of his hybrids as her servant was something she didn't like. At all.

"Josh, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I don't feel comfortable with you brining me my food like some kind of butler. I'll get it myself." Caroline explained, but Josh only laughed.

"He told me you would be saying something like that. But here's the thing: Klaus told me to keep you upstairs. So, I can't really let you go to the kitchen yourself. Sorry." Caroline groaned.

"And why am I not allowed downstairs?" She inquired.

Josh only shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe 'cause of all the new wolfs that will be coming, or something." Caroline nodded. Being around wolfs made her feel uncomfortable. Tyler was different, of course. But Caroline didn't forget that she was held hostage by a pack of wolves once. The memories hunted her until this day.

Caroline took a good look at her new companion and couldn't help but notice that he was pretty good looking.

"So, why did Klaus choose you to be on _Caroline duty_." She asked curiously.

"I'm loyal. Unlike some of the others I'm actually happy I was turned. Being sired to him isn't half as bad, too. And not having to turn every full moon is great." Josh told her happily. "Also, I'm the only one that fitted the job description perfectly." He winked at Caroline.

"And what exactly was part of that description that only you fitted?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

Josh grinned widely at her. "Well, an important part of it was, and I quote, _no flirting or wooing of any sort_."

At that Caroline's eyes widened. "Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with him? Ugh." Josh laughed at her exclamation. "It's not funny, Josh! That guy has issues, I tell you!" She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"So, blonde cheerleaders are not your type, or what?"

"Well, don't get me wrong. You're pretty. Just not my type." Josh told her. "I'm gay." This time he only shrugged.

* * *

"Oh come on! Tell me who you were talking to this morning" Josh gave Caroline perfect puppy eyes and she groaned. "I can't! You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you!" She told him. Josh pretended to be utterly devastated at that and Caroline laughed.

It has been four days since she had seen Klaus. And Josh was the perfect companion. She really enjoyed having the young hybrid around her. But she couldn't tell him about Henrik either. The risk of him telling Klaus was way too big.

"I hope you don't have a secret lover hidden in your wardrobe. Because I'm pretty sure Klaus would have my head if that ever happened!" Josh told her trying to put a serious face on.

"Yeah, right. I got my secret lover stored right next to the magical unicorn I'm hiding in my wardrobe." Caroline told him trying to sound serious herself.

"Just checking." Josh said before finally laughing loudly. Caroline joined in, enjoying how comfortable she was in the young hybrids presence.

They were both surprised to hear a loud crashing noise come from downstairs.

"What the hell is he doing down there?" Caroline asked confused.

Josh focused on his hearing before he answered her. "I don't think that's him." Caroline looked at him confused. She couldn't imagine any of his hybrids would dare to destroy something inside Klaus' home. "Sounds like a new pack to me." Josh shrugged.

Then, Caroline heard a familiar voice and her heart nearly stopped. Tyler. He was here. Caroline sneaked a look at Josh to find him distracted by a magazine. Seizing the opportunity Caroline rushed out of the room.

"Klaus!" Tyler roared. He was mad. Klaus' hybrids had taken his friends. A pack he had found and that had helped him break the sire bond. He would never let the original have them. Not without a fight.

"Tyler!" Confused he turned around. Caroline was in front of him. Tears in her eyes.

"Care? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Tyler asked worried. She looked physically fine. But he couldn't quite understand why she was in _his_ house, of all people.

"What am _I_ doing here? Seriously? Why are you here?" Caroline asked. When she had heard his voice she had thought he was here to free her. Well, obviously she was wrong.

"Klaus' hybrids took my pack. I'm here to safe them." Tyler explained.

"Oh. Of course. Your pack. The reason you've been dodging my calls." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Care. But I didn't take any ones calls. I needed time away from all this crazy shit that's happening in Mystic Falls." Tyler told her.

"You didn't even bother to say good bye, Tyler! The least you could have done was check your phone!" Caroline was mad. God, he didn't even know what had happened to her.

"Care, look, I have to help them. They..." Caroline broke him off. "Seriously, spare me from your stupid pack and how you feel connected to them."

Caroline noticed Josh behind her and groaned inwardly. "Stay away from her, mate." Josh told Tyler.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked, taking a step toward both of them.

"I'm something in the lines of her bodyguard. So, take one more step toward her and I will have to take action." Josh told him threateningly.

Tyler looked confused and was about to ask something else when a brunette walked in.

"Ty, what are you doing in here. We need you outside." She told him and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry, Hayley I'll be there in a second." Tyler told her reassuringly.

Klaus' words came back to her. "Tyler? Who is she?" Caroline asked slowly, praying that Klaus had been wrong about the other woman in her boyfriends life.

"That's Hayley." Tyler started to explain. "His girlfriend." Hayley finished for him. "Tyler, why are you bothering yourself with that vampire? We've bigger issues at hand." She pulled on his arm, trying to get the boy to move.

Caroline felt like her whole world was breaking into a million pieces. But Tyler seemed to have found the ability to speak again.

"Care, listen.." But Caroline was turning her sadness into rage now. "No, Tyler. You don't tell me what to do any more!" She yelled at him.

"Tyler! I see you've finally decided to grace us all with your presence." All heads turned to Klaus who walked casually into the room.

Tyler pushed Hayley behind him to shelter her from the original. Klaus laughed, amused at the display in front of him.

"Obviously you're not here to take back your girlfriend." Caroline huffed at that.

"Actually, he came here with her. Totally oblivious to his ex-girlfriend's current situation." She glared at Tyler and didn't see the confused look on Klaus' face.

"What do you mean _current situation_? What's going on here?" Tyler asked, now looking equally confused.

"You lost the right to know that as soon as you started dating fishy eyes there! And you know what, Tyler? I'm so done talking to you!" Caroline spat before she turned around.

Tyler used his supernatural speed to rush forward and grab Caroline's wrist.

"Please hear me out, Care"

Klaus released a low growl and was beside him in an instant. "Easy there, boy. Or else I might be tempted to remove your arm."

Tyler let go of Caroline. She turned around then. "No, I won't hear you out! You left without saying goodbye only to come back with a new girl at your arm! Seriously, you're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you!" Caroline flashed away, closely followed by Josh.

"What have you done to her?!" Tyler yelled at Klaus.

Klaus took Tyler by his neck and lifted him up easily. "Show some respect, mutt!" Klaus yelled in his face. "Now listen closely, for I will only say this once. Take your slut and run. Run as fast as you can. I'll allow you to live. For now. But if I ever have to see your disgusting face ever again I will kill you and everyone you care about." Klaus let him down then, gloating in the young hybrids face.

Tyler however was still reluctant to move. "I'm going to allow you five more seconds before I rip your heart from your chest." That seemed to have done the trick as Tyler grabbed Hayley and wooshed them out.

Klaus took a deep breath. He wanted to go after Caroline, but he had to make sure the new pack was taken proper care of first.

* * *

Josh found Caroline in front of a bar, vodka in hand.

"Take it easy." Josh told her worried.

"Easy? Did you not listen to anything that just happened? I'm so stupid! While I was here, worrying about Tyler he was probably making out with that were-slut!" Caroline told him before taking a huge gulp of alcohol.

"Well, that sucks. But he doesn't deserve you anyway." Josh tried to comfort her.

"No, you're getting it wrong. I'm just never enough. Everyone I was dating so far left me for some other girl. The only thing new about all of this is that it wasn't about Elena for a change." Caroline told him sadly.

"I don't know who Elena is, but judging by that wolf girl I just saw I guess that these guys must've had a really bad taste. I mean you're so much prettier than her!" Josh smiled at her.

"That's easy for you to say. You're gay." Caroline shrugged and emptied the bottle.

"You know what you need?" Josh smirked at her.

"More alcohol?" Caroline suggested.

"That. And some Taylor Swift!" Josh told her excitedly before he connected his phone to some speakers.

Caroline smiled at him as _We are never ever getting back together_ started blasting through the speakers.

* * *

An hour had passed as Klaus finally went to look for Caroline. He could hear loud music from one of the rooms, so that's where went.

As Klaus opened the door he was greeted with an annoying tune and Josh dancing with Caroline who had a bottle of bourbon in hand.

Klaus eyed the scene in front of him curiously. Caroline was giggling at the way his hybrid was dancing and singing to _Girls just wanna have fun._

Klaus cleared his throat, alerting them to their presence. Josh was shocked and tried to gain back some sense of composure. But he was barely able to stand still.

Klaus was not happy. The hybrid was supposed to protect Caroline. Not get drunk with her.

"Joshua. Why don't you leave and sober up? I don't recall giving you permission to get drunk." Klaus told the boy who nodded and left the room instantly.

"Great! The fun police has arrived!" Caroline groaned as she stumbled in his direction.

"I think you've had enough to drink, love" Klaus said calmly as he reached out for the bottle. Caroline instantly took a few steps back and emptied the bottle before he could even react.

"I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do." Caroline explained.

"Caroline, I understand that today's events may be troubling you, but I will not tolerate you drinking yourself into oblivion." Klaus said, watching Caroline grab another bottle.

"Troubling? That is a _serious_ understatement!" Caroline said as she opened the new bottle. "But I guess you're happy about it."

Klaus would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little bit happy about their break up. After all, her relationship to that useless brat had been in the way. But he was also worried about the beauty in front of him. Even though he hated admitting that.

Caroline had looked utterly broken by the fact that the mutt had replaced her.

"Well, I'm not unhappy. But things could have gone smoother." He simply told her.

Caroline laughed at that. "You know what's the worst?" Caroline asked him.

"Humour me, love." Klaus helped her sit down, too scared that she might hurt herself if she kept tumbling around the room.

"The worst is that you were right. He didn't care about me. Probably never did." Caroline admitted. Klaus knew that she was hopelessly drunk now. Caroline would never be this open to him if she were sober.

"I need to be right from time to time." Klaus shrugged. "But you should know that he didn't deserve you anyway."

Caroline looked at him before bursting into another fit of giggles. "And who does? You? Come on!"

"I must say I feel insulted." Klaus told her with a soft smile. "What I was trying to say, Caroline, is that you deserve someone that cherishes you above all else. Someone that would never dare to look at another woman."

Caroline stopped laughing and looked at Klaus seriously. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked.

"I believe I already answered that question. I fancy you." he told her matter of factly.

Caroline didn't answer verbally. Instead she kept drinking straight from the bottle. Her mind was getting really foggy from all the alcohol and she was sure she'd regret every sip in the morning. But right now she needed it. Needed to drink until she lost her precious control. She needed to let go for a bit.

"Love, you should really slow down." Klaus told her.

When Caroline looked up she saw Henrik right behind of Klaus. The boy had been there ever since she had set foot into the room. Caroline just chose to ignore him, not able to deal with the dead Mikaelson after her confrontation with Tyler. Both of them were looking oddly concerned. Again, Caroline started to giggle.

Klaus massaged his temple. "What are you laughing about now?"

"You're wearing the exact same face and it's just so funny!" Caroline told him.

Klaus looked around, confused. There was absolutely no one beside him and Caroline. So he looked back at Caroline, oblivious to his brother's presence.

"Care! You're not supposed to tell him about me! But he's right. You should definitely cut the alcohol for tonight. You've had enough." Henrik told her angrily and left the room.

"God, you're _so_ alike!" Caroline shouted after Henrik's retreating form.

"Come on, love. We'll get some coffee and blood in you." Klaus offered her his hand, but Caroline refused to take it.

"Nope. I'm not done drinking, yet!" Caroline almost sulked.

Klaus had enough and simply took her in his arms, bridal style. Caroline shrieked and pulled her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing? Let me down!" She told him. Klaus gave her a serious look and walked them to the kitchen.

Once there, Klaus set Caroline down on the counter.

"Do me a favour and stay exactly where you are, sweetheart." Klaus said. Caroline nodded and watched silently as Klaus prepared her a mug filled with coffee and blood. All the while she focused on the way his muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved. Her eyes wandered from his shoulders, down his back until they found his behind. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. Why did the devil has to come in such a handsome package, she wondered.

Klaus turned around, causing Caroline to sulk for a few seconds. That was, until she found that admiring his chest was almost as much fun as inspecting his behind.

"There you go, love." Klaus gave her the warm cup. Caroline thought he had caught her ogling, so she silently busied herself with the warm liquid.

Klaus stood in front of her, patiently watching her drink. When she had emptied the mug he took it from her and placed it beside her.

"So, will you let me help you to your room, or will I have to carry you again?" Klaus asked smiling.

Caroline looked up and found his eyes. For the first time, Caroline saw kindness inside of them.

"I like you like that" she confessed with a big smile.

"Like what?" Klaus asked confused.

"Caring. It's a welcome change to your usual evil villain facade." Caroline said confidently.

"Love, you might still be too drunk to notice, but I am the evil villain." He answered smiling.

"No, I don't think you are." Klaus was surprised by her confession. He wasn't used to people seeing anything but evil when they looked at him.

"Why not?" he whispered his question.

"I think you've been alone for far to long. And even though I'm not here by choice, I think you relish in the fact that someone is here with you at all. You just needed someone. A friend." Caroline took his big hand in her much smaller ones.

"So that's what we are then? Friends?" Klaus asked.

Caroline gave his hand a squeeze and smiled. "We could be."

Klaus stepped closer, positioning his body between her hips. His face was close to hers and she swallowed hard.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, letting go of his hand.

"You and I know that it's not friendship I'm after." Klaus whispered.

He was right. Caroline knew that he wasn't looking for a friend in her. But what was it the he actually wanted? Caroline didn't know, so she decided to ask.

"What _do_ you want, Klaus?"

He looked in her eyes and thought. He wasn't sure himself. In the beginning he had wanted her for her body. That much was certain. But right now, he didn't know if having her body was enough. No, he wanted more. And that scared him. Without giving her an answer, he took her in his arms and carried her yet again. Caroline didn't complain this time. She seemed to be quite comfortable, her head resting against his chest while her eyes were glued to his face.

Shortly after they entered her room. Klaus lay Caroline on her bed carefully and was about to turn around and leave when she grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at her. She looked so small in her four poster.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked, giving her a warm smile.

She returned the gesture. "Aren't you going to kiss me good night?"

The question took him off guard. "Caroline, know that there is nothing I would rather do right now. But excuse me. I don't think taking advantage of your drunk and vulnerable state would be right. I may be evil, but I never took advantage of women. And I will certainly not start tonight. Not with you." He told her honestly.

Caroline forgot how to breath for a second. So she just looked at him at loss for words.

"Sweet dreams, love." Klaus said and disappeared.

* * *

So, Forwood is officially over! What do you think? Will Caroline give in to Klaus' advances any time soon? ;)

Also, I hope you like my version of Josh. I just really love him in the originals and had to make him part of this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for a new upload! But like I said, I'm quite busy. If only I got paid to write Fanfiction. I'd be doing nothing else!

Also, I want to thank you again for all the nice reviews, follows and favourites. That's seriously what's encouraging me to sit down and keep writing!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

The next morning had passed in a blur. Caroline didn't know that vampires could have a hangover this bad. Also, she didn't remember how she had gotten into her bed. She guessed Josh had something to do with it though.

Unfortunaltely, she could remember everything that had happened before. She still couldn't believe that Tyler was over her already. Caroline had thougt that Tyler could be her epic love. Obviously he thought different. Why was it that she couldn't keep a guy by her side. She knew it was not due to lack of trying. God, she had tried. So hard. It just wasn't enough, it seemed. Unwillingly she thought about Elena. Even though Caroline had left that shallow and insecure version of herself die when she had become a vampire she just couldn't help but envy her friend.

Caroline decided that she had sulked enough and made her way to the the room she knew had a TV.

Looking through the huge amount of DVD's she finally found what she was looking for.

Five minutes later, Caroline was so focused on the movie that she didn't realise someone had entered the room.

"Mind if I join you?" Josh's voice made her jump and Caroline collided with the floor.

"Ouch! Josh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Caroline exclaimed while rubbing her ellbow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Josh said, trying to conceal his laughter.

"Now come and sit with me."

"So, 10 things I hate about you, huh?" Josh asked still smiling.

"Well, yes. It happens to be one of my favourite movies." Caroline explained.

"Okay." Josh shrugged. "Just, what exactly happened after I left last night?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "What do you mean? I thought you helped me get back to my room?"

Josh frowned. "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Well, the last thing I know is that we were happily dancing, singing and most importantly, drinking. That's it." Caroline could literally feel her blood running cold.

"That we did. Until Klaus came in and interrupted our awsome night." Caroline was sure she might faint any second now. Why did things like this keep happening to her?

"Please don't tell me you left me alone with him." Caroline pleaded altough she knew it was no use.

"It was hardly my choice. He was not happy, you know? And I thought he'd be _really_ mad this morining. But he was actually pretty calm." Josh explained. "So I thought that maybe it was something you said."

"God, I have no idea." Caroline groaned.

"I think we'll find out soon." Josh said, making Caroline look at him questioningly. "I mean, he must've felt your little meet and greet with the floor."

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Josh was right. Klaus was probably already looking for her.

"You know what? I'll enjoy my movie now. Klaus will probably ruin it anyway, but I should at least enjoy myself until he marches in here." Caroline said confidently.

Josh nodded, agreeing with her way of thinking.

About halfway through the movie, both of them had almost forgotten about Klaus. So the slamming of the door had them equally shocked.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded without even greeting them.

"Caroline kinda fell from the sofa." Josh tried to explain. Caroline felt actually sorry for him. He seemed so nervous.

"How does one _kind of_ fall from the sofa?" Klaus asked, obviously not amused.

"There is this thing called gravity. Took me by surprise." Caroline shrugged nonchantely.

"Do you think this is funny, Caroline?" Klaus asked, the anger clear in his voice.

"No, but it's not like anything worth mentioning happened. People colide with the floor all the time. And if you don't mind, I was actually enjoying a movie." Caroline replied, refusing to even look at him.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. He had actually thought they had made some progress last night. Clearly he was mistaken. He silently ordered Josh to leave them alone with a simple move of his head.

Once the hybrid was out of the room Klaus sat down next to Caroline. Much to her displeasure, if the loud sigh she produced was anything to go by.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Just a quick word." He told her.

Caroline paused the movie and looked at him. "So?"

"We will be leaving for New Orleans tomorrow. Make sure to be ready to go by 7." Klaus could see her eyes widen.

"What? No, I want to stay here!" Caroline exclaimed furiously.

"Well, where I go, you will have to go. That's the only way I can protect you. Also, we may have found a witch that's able to reverse that spell." Klaus explained. Though that was not entirely true. Klaus could easily command the witch to come to Mystic Falls. But considering Caroline's recent break – up he considered a change would do good. Not that he'd admit that, of course.

Caroline didn't know if she should feel hope or dread in this moment. Probably both.

"Fine. But I want to tell my mom that I'm leaving." Caroline demanded. To her surprise, Klaus nodded.

"Now that that's settled, how about we finnish that movie, sweetheart?" Klaus gave her a charming smile.

Caroline didn't bother to return the gesture and simply pressed play.

Caroline was on edge, not able to even focus on the movie anymore. She couldn't help but wonder about last night. Obviously, she had spent some time with him. She just wished she could remember what had transpired between them.

Also, Klaus was moving closer to her every now and then, probably thinking she wouldn't realise. Actually, he was so close now that their thighs were touching. And Caroline couldn't help but feel the small spark his touch ignited.

Klaus noticed that Caroline was grwoing more nervous by the second.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that the public enemy number one is creeping up on me during a movie like a premature teenager." Caroline hissed.

Klaus smiled at that. "You weren't so aversed last night." he teased.

"What do you mean?" Caroline tried to play it cool. But she knew he didn't need to be a hybrid to pick on her sudden panic.

"Don't tell me you're mad because I rejected your wish."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline could see Klaus' doubtful look.

"I mean, I have seriously no memory of even talking to you last night." She admitted.

Klaus groaned. Now that explained the lack of progress.

"Do you want me to fill you in, love?" Klaus asked cautiously.

Caroline thought about it for a second. "I guess."

"Well, when I found you, you and my hybrid had been happily dancing and singing to an awful tune. And you were refusing to hand the bottle of liquor over." Klaus explained. "I had a patricular hard time making sure you didn't hurt yourself in your drunken state."

Caroline rolled her eyes. It seemed fitting that Klaus would have used her state to be overprotective.

"You know, love, you were so drunk, you started to hallucinate." At that Caroline's head shot up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"At some point you were talking to some one that wasn't even there. Compared them with me, to be exact." Klaus told her. Frankly, that was one part of the evening he didn't get.

Caroline on the other hand knew that she had probably not been hallucinating, but talkig to some one that was very much dead.

"What exactly did I say?" Caroline asked, afraid of the answer. She just prayed that her drunken self hadn't let anything about Henrik slip.

"Like I said, you were quite amused about the fact that some one resembled me quite a lot." Klaus explained. He had seen the way Caroline had stiffened at the mention of some one else and wondered if there was more to it.

"Oh. Okay. Like I said, I don't remember anything." Caroline seemed reliefed. Klaus made a mental note to keep a closer watch on her. There was obviously something going on, and he was determined to find out what.

"In the end I fed you coffee and blood and carried you to your room." Caroline was speechless for a moment.

"That's very considerate, Klaus."

"I do have some moments, occasionaly." He smiled at her.

"But you said something about rejection before. What was that about?" Caroline asked.

"You wanted me to kiss you good-night, love" Klaus smirked at her.

"You're joking." Caroline said, not wanting to believe that littke piece of information. Surely it had been the other way around.

"No, I'm positively serious." Klaus' smirk only widened.

"Sure, and you want me to believe that you rejected me instead of just molesting me?" Caroline challenged him.

"Exactly, sweetheart. I may be cruel, but I never took advantage of a woman. I had a little sister, you see. And believe it or not, I was taught to respect a woman's honour." Klaus explained.

Even if she didn't want to, Caroline believed him. And for some reason it made her feel more at ease. Maybe it was the fact that even though Klaus was feared by almost every one and did things so terrible she didn't even dare to think about them, he was still a bigger man than Damon. At least in terms of treating women.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Not at all, love." Klaus smiled. Now he seemed to have made the progress he had been expecting.

"I'll leave you to your movie then. But don't forget to pack your bag." He told her before leaving the room.

Caroline released a breath of relief. Now, that could have been worse. Of course, she wasn't happy that her drunken self had been flirting with Klaus. But at least he hadn't acted on her request.

* * *

A few hours later Caroline was busy packing her bag.

"I'm guessing you're sober?" Henrik's voice gave her a fright and she cursed.

"Seriously! Why does every one feel the need to sneak up on me! If I wasn't a vampire I would have surely died of a heart attack by now!" She exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Henrik commented her outburst.

Caroline saw hesitation in his eyes and remembered Klaus' words.

"About last night. I don't remember much, but Klaus told me I was 'hallucinating'. I guess I was talking to you?" She asked.

"Yeah. You nearly told him about me." Henrik told her. Last night he had been furious. But today he realised that avoiding Caroline wasn't an option. She was the only one he could have a conversation with, after all.

"Look, I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what's gotten into me. But I was drunk. Klaus has probably forgotten about it by now."

"I hope you're right. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?" Henrik asked.

"Promise!" Caroline agreed.

"So, did you have any success with the spirits so far?" Caroline asked.

"No, they still refuse to talk to me." Henrik told her sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll find out what's going on. Maybe I can talk to the witch in New Orleans. If Klaus leaves me out of sight, of course."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Henrik snorted.

"You're probably right. But you never know unless you try." Caroline shrugged and returned to pack everything she needed for the trip.

* * *

The next morning Liz found herself outside her house at exactly 7 a.m. Honestly, she had been confused by phone call yesterday. Not only was it unusual for Klaus Mikaelson to call her, but also he surprised her by being completely civil. No threats, no snarky remarks. He had only informed her about his plans to leave Mystic Falls for a while and that Caroline was to join him. Liz wasn't happy about it, of course. But Klaus had promised her to look after her daughter and be back within two weeks. Also, he had informed her that Caroline would be coming to say good-bye. Figuring that this was more than she had expected of the hybrid she was reliefed.

Finally, she saw a black SUV around the corner. When it came to a halt in front of her, Liz couldn't hold herself back any longer. Caroline had barely exited the vehicle when she flung her arms around her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Liz sobbed.

Caroline was thrown back by her mother's reaction. Liz had never been the emotional kind of person.

"It's okay, mom. It's not your fault." Caroline tried to calm her.

"Only that it is. I'm your mother. I should make sure that you are safe. Yet, I always fail to asure your safety." Liz pulled back and Caroline's heart clenched at the sight of her mother's watering eyes.

"I'm okay. Really. Don't worry. We will figure this out soon." Caroline assured her mother, hoping that she was right.

Liz looked over Caroline's shoulder and spotted Klaus.

"Remember to stick to your promise." Liz reminded him.

"Of course, Sheriff." Klaus gave her a nod and an uneasy smile. To be honest, if it had been anyone else, he would have torn their heads of the second a demand like that left their mouth. But he still needed her back-up. Klaus didn't want to be bothered by humans while he build his empire. Also, he figured that being polite to her mother would earn him some points from Caroline.

"But I'm afraid we'll have to leave soon. I'll wait in the car while you say good-bye." Klaus told them.

Liz turned back to her daughter, examining her. She could see that Caroline was struggeling, too. Even if she tried to hide it.

"Are you sure you're okay? Has he been treating you good?" Liz asked worried.

"I'm okay. Really. I mean, being chained to him kinda sucks. But honestly, he hasn't been that bad." It was true. He was a pain in the ass most of the time, sure. But thinking about it, she realised that things could've gone way worse.

"Alright, sweetie. Take care of yourself." Liz said before hugging her daughter one last time.

"I will." Caroline promised.

"I love you, sweetie." Liz sobbed.

"I love you too, mom."

Caroline entered the SUV, tears in her eyes.

* * *

They had been in the car for an hour now. None of them saying a word.

Klaus figured that Caroline needed time to calm down. He had seen that she had tears in her eyes when she had entered the car and decided not to comment. Klaus knew that Caroline would break the silence once she was ready to talk. Of course, he was right.

"So, aren't you like a billionaire or something?" She asked making Klaus grin.

"Or something." He told her.

"Then why are we driving? I'm sure you have your own jet. Every evil villain has one!" Caroline told him.

"I wasn't aware that owning a private jet was compulsery for a villain." He joked.

"Of course it is!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm happy to inform you that I do own one or two." Klaus told her proudly.

"Then I fail to see why we are wasting our time in a car." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like long drives." He explained. Honestly, he dreaded long drives. But the possibility of spending so much time with Caroline in a confided space had too much alure.

"Great. Can we at least listen to some music?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"Actually, I'd rather talk." Klaus told her.

"And I'd rather listen to some music." Caroline snapped.

"How about a deal, love? We talk one hour, then listen to music the next and so on." Klaus suggested.

"Okay. But we start with music. And I get to choose!"

"Fine." Klaus said through gritted teeth. Maybe taking the car wasn't that good of an idea after all.

Caroline smiled in victory, which aggrevated him slightly.

"How about we seal the deal with a kiss?" Klaus proposed smirking.

"How about no?" Caroline shot back.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying, love" Klaus shrugged.

"Yes, I can. And now remember. No talking during the next hour." Caroline reminded him before turning the radio on.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello lovelys!

First of all, I have a confession to make. I should be working on three assignments right now. Instead, I'm uploading a new chapter. I'm going to regret that soon, right?

But right now I'm happy to share this one with you. This was such a fun chapter to write and I hope you have as much fun reading it!

Also: I own nothing. The characters aren't mine, the songs I used aren't mine, New Orleans isn't mine either. Life would be so much better if I owned all of that!

* * *

"He's useless!" Damon exclaimed furiously.

"No, we just have to get him to wake up." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? I don't know about you, but _I_ have been trying everything to wake him for the last couple of days!" Damon yelled.

Katherine and that witch had taken him to an abanonded building a few days ago. Inside was a coffin. The guy inside looked positively dead to him, but the women had claimed that he was drained and spelled to stay put. Sophie had removed the spell already, but the guy just wouldn't wake. Damon had poured blood over his face countless times, human and even animal. Nothing had happened.

"I know. I was there, you know?" Katherine snapped back. She didn't know what they were doing wrong.

"What's so special about him anyway?" Damon asked.

"I told you already. He's a hunter." Katherine explained.

"Yeah, vampire hunter that hunts vampire. I got it. But why should he be able to kill that original bastard?" Damon asked again.

Katherine only groaned in response. There was no way she would explain everything again. Instead she tried to focus on finding a way to wake him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Damon, yet again.

"What, Damon? Are you really incappable of keeping your mouth shut for more than a minute?" Katherine was furious. Damon was supposed to help her, after all. But all he did so far is whining.

"I know what to do." Damon said proudly.

"Really?" Katherine asked hopefull.

"Yip. You told me he hunted vampires for centuries. He outright hates our species." Damon told her.

"Yeah, we've talked about this more than enough. Do you have anything new to share?" Katherine asked annoyed.

"The thing, Kitty, is that someone that hates vampires for being monsters would do everything in his power to avoid being like them, right?" Katherine gave a nod, waiting for Damon to continue.

"My guess is, he didn't feed on humans. No, I think he fed from vampires." Katherine's eyes widened in realisation. Maybe bringing Damon with her wasn't a bad idea after all.

"You're right." Katherine's comment made Damon smirk.

"Now feed him some of your blood." Katherine ordered.

"My pleasure."

Damon moved to the coffin before biting his wrist. He pressed the open wound against the hunters lips.

Katherine watched fascinated as Mikaels grey skin turned back to white. That was it. They made it.

Finally, she had the weapon she needed to rid herself of Klaus Mikaelson once and for all. Her lips curved into a sadistic smile.

* * *

"Welcome to New Orleans, sweetheart." Klaus said proudly.

Caroline wanted to give a smart remark but found herself too consumed by her surroundings. She hadn't been lying when she told him she had never been anywhere.

Klaus recognised the pure look of fascination in Caroline's eyes and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop in front of a huge compound.

"Let me guess, this is your place?" Caroline asked.

"What gave it away?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. Huge mansion with a huge 'M' above the entrance gates? I could be wrong but it seems like something your ego would enjoy." Caroline challenged.

Klaus chuckled and moved out of the car. Before Caroline could do so too, he was at her door. He opened it for her and held out his hand for her to take. Caroline just gave an annoyed huff and got out by herself.

"Come, love. Let's get inside." Klaus said as he put his hand on her lower back to guide her inside.

Once inside, Caroline couldn't hide her amazement. While his mansion in Mystic Falls had a modern flair, this certainly had a rustical one. She had to admit that she liked it. Not out loud, of course.

"I guess you want to freshen up before we have dinner?" Klaus asked.

"Are we going out?" Caroline asked with a hint of excitement. She had spent the last couple of days holed up in his Mystic Falls mansion after all. Going outside would be a welcome change.

"I have made a reservation for one of my favourite restaurants." Klaus explained.

"Joshua, show Caroline to her room." Klaus ordered.

Caroline's face lit up when she saw Josh woosh in the room. She didn't know he would be coming, too.

"Hey, Care." Josh said grinning.

"I'll expect you to be down here in an hour." Klaus dismissed them.

"I'm so happy you're here too!" Caroline told Josh.

"Yeah, me too. I've never been to NOLA before and it's exciting! But I'm quite confused about your mood." Josh said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Well, you've spent the last 10 hours with Klaus. In a car. And neither of you seems to be annoyed at all." Josh shrugged.

"Oh. It wasn't so bad, I guess. How about I tell you all the details tomorrow?" Caroline wanted to take everything in now. Even if she had imagined her first trip away from Mystic Falls differently, she was happy. Everything about this was new and exciting. And she had a feeling that it would be easier to overcome her latest break-up. She was far away from home, in a completely different city. Everything, minus the company, was perfect to forget about her worries.

"Sure. This'll be your room." Josh explained as they stopped in front of a door. "Your luggage is already inside. I'll be back to escort you down in 50 minutes, okay?" Josh asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and got inside the room. She knew it wasn't Josh's fault, but she hated having to be escorted by someone. She wasn't a defenseless little girl. Not anymore.

Her thoughts shifted completely however once she was inside her room. It was huge. Hell, it even had a balcony! Caroline looked around and saw the huge bed and threw herself onto it. As expected, it was positively comfortable. Contend she released a sigh and enjoyed the feel of the satin sheets against her hands.

* * *

"Joshua."

"Yes, sir?" Josh answered.

"You have spent quite much time with Caroline lately." Klaus began.

"I'm just doing my job." Josh explained. He hoped Klaus wouldn't think he had been hiting on Caroline.

"Calm down, I'm not going to bite you." Klaus told him with a smirk. The sire bond calmed Josh instantely.

"Have you noticed something odd about her?" Klaus inquired.

Josh's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't think so. What do you mean exactly?" Josh asked

"Two days ago, when you decided it would be a good idea to get her drunk, she said something peculiar." Klaus informed him. The tone of his voice a clear indication that he was still mad about what had happened. "She talked to someone I couldn't see. In fact, I'm positive there was no one but me and her present. First I thought she had been hallucinating. But when I told her about it, I had a feeling that there was more to it than she let on." Klaus explained.

"Oh. I remember hearing her talk to someone, too. A few days earlier." Josh told him. "I asked her about it but she assured me that nothing was going on. And since there was no one else in her room I believed her."

Klaus nodded. So he had been right after all. She was contacting someone in secret. Maybe one of her little friends? The witch may have found a way to speak to her through magic. Klaus didn't like the fact that she was deluding him again, having the audacity to think he would realise. It angered him.

"I want you to find out who she is talking to." Klaus ordered.

"You really think she is talking to someone? Maybe she's just talking to herself?" Josh tried. He didn't want to go behind Caroline's back.

"No, she is talking to someone else. Probably plotting something." Klaus made it clear that Josh was to follow his orders.

Josh nodded and left the room. He hoped Klaus was wrong, that Caroline was not plotting behind their backs.

* * *

"How do I look?" Caroline asked twirling in front of him.

"If I wasn't gay, I'd totally ask you out." Josh gave her a bright smile.

Caroline giggled at that. He was right, though. She knew that she looked good. After her shower, Caroline had decided to put on one of her favourite dresses, a light blue one with a golden waistband. Her hair had their usual waves, her make-up was light. She was still going out with Klaus after all. So she made sure to look somewhat casual, not wanting him to think that she took extra time dolling up for him.

"Let's go then!"

Josh escorted her down, back into the entrance hall where Klaus was already waiting for her. He had changed too, she noticed. Black leather boots, black jeans, dark green henley and a black jacket. That man had way too many black clothes, she thought to herself.

"You look stunning, love" Klaus greeted her.

She smiled at this and let him guide her out.

To her surprise, they passed the car without getting in.

"So, I take it the restaurant isn't far?" Caroline asked curiously.

"You're right. Also, I thought you might enjoy the streets of New Orleans." Klaus smiled at her and she nodded.

There was no denying that New Orleans was beautiful in it's own way. People were filling the street and there was soft jazz music everywhere. All in all, it seemed to be quite the opposite of her hown town.

After a ten minute walk, they entered the restaurant and were guided to their table. Before she could even ask for the menu, the waiter brought them two plates of something she had never seen before and a bottle of champagne. Klaus gave him a nod and he disappeared again.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered in advance?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. It's quite unusual." Caroline told him.

"I thought that since this was your first visit to New Orleans, you should have a taste of the local cuisine." He explained.

"Fair enough. What about the champagne?" Caroline asked with a raised brow.

"It's the first time you left Mystic Falls. That, sweetheart is something to be celebrated." Klaus smirked.

Caroline nodded and decided to try the food.

"Oh my god! That's really good!" Caroline exclaimed.

"It's called Jambalaya. I thought you'd like it." Klaus chuckled.

Yes, she liked it. Very much. So much, that she had finished it in no time at all.

Klaus liked the way her eyes had lit up more and more during the entire meal. Caroline seemed to warm up to his presence and he couldn't help to feel smug about it. His inner wolf was roaring in victory already, knowing that he was getting closer to her.

Caroline looked up and saw the twinkle in his eyes. She swallowed hard. After the time they had spent in the car she felt more comfortable around him. But she hadn't realised until now how much she had let her guard down. So much, she hadn't even realised that Klaus had probably watched her the entire time while she was eating. Now, he looked at her in this way again. The way only he had ever looked at her. She felt like his eyes were looking into her very soul.

Her eyes were travelling down to his lips once again. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. How was it even possible to have such perfectly kissable lips? And why were they attached to Klaus Mikaelson's face of all people? Life was certainly unfair.

Klaus saw that her eyes had drifted and licked his lips. It was obvious that Caroline felt attracted to him, but he also knew that he had to be patient. Otherwise he might scare her off.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Klaus asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Caroline blushed but nodded.

They stood up to leave when Caroline took his wrist to stop him.

"We have to pay!" Caroline whispered.

"Don't worry, love. I paid in advance." Klaus explained and Caroline let go of his wrist.

They walked around the streets of New Orleans for a bit. Caroline recognised a crowed bar and look inside.

"Karaoke!" Caroline screamed happily.

"You wanna go inside?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded eagerly.

Inside, Klaus cleared a booth near the stage, earning a not so pleased look from Caroline. He shrugged and gestured for her to sit.

"Have you been here before?" Caroline asked him.

"Yes, quite often, actually." Klaus told her and Caroline laughed.

"What's so funny, love?" Klaus asked, surprised at her reaction.

"I just imagined you singing some cheesy love songs on stage." Caroline told him.

"I might have to disappoint you. I usually only drink." Klaus told her with a smile.

"Klaus. You're back." A female voice said. Caroline inspected her carefully.

"Camille. I'm in town for a visit." He told her casually.

The girl, Camille, smiled warmely at him. Caroline couldn't help but notice that she was basically undressing him with her eyes. And for some reason she didn't like that. At all.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." Caroline introduced herself to get Camilles attention.

Her smile faded and she only gave a quick "Hi." to acknowledge Caroline before her attenention shifted back to Klaus.

"The usual?" Camille asked him, smiling again.

"Yes, and, what do you want to drink, love?" Klaus asked, turning his attenention back to Caroline.

"Rum coke." Caroline replied, staring daggers at Camille. Interesting, Klaus thought. If he didn't know better, he'd think Caroline was jealous of Camille. He had to test that theory.

He turned back to Camille and gave her a bright smile. "Rum coke for the lady." Klaus said and Camille nodded.

Klaus made a show out of looking after Camille and turned back to Caroline who was still giving Camille her evil eyes. When she was out of sight, Caroline focused on the stage, not wanting to look at Klaus right now.

Shortly after, Camille was back with their order. Out of the corner of his eyes, Klaus could see that Caroline was back to staring at Camille and held back a chuckle.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Klaus said, touching Camille briefly.

"Anytime." Camille was all smiles, and so was Klaus.

When they were alone once again, Klaus was at the receiving end of Caroline's glare.

"Is there a problem, love?" Klaus asked, knowing the answer to his question already.

"Nope." Caroline replied sharply.

"Oh, come on. Something's bothering you." Klaus tried to get her to talk.

"Well, if my company is not to up to your expectation, you should talk to that slutty bartender." Caroline replied. She knew it was childish and inappropriate. But so far, Klaus had only ever seemed interested in her. Even if it was wrong, she had liked that.

"You don't like Cami?" Klaus asked amused.

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly fine to sit here and watch both of you having weird eye-sex." Caroline remarked.

Klaus couldn't hold it any longer and laughed out loud. Caroline seemed to be angered by that reaction and he tried to keep a hold on himself again.

"Are you jealous, love?" Klaus asked, raising his brows.

"Me? God, no!" Caroline replied quickly. Yes, she was jealous. But she would never admit it.

"Good, because Camille is a good friend." Klaus said.

"And with friend, you mean _friend_ , right?" Caroline knew it was probably time to stop, but she didn't want to.

"No. She is a friend. But she seems to have a slight crush on me though." Klaus told her with a huge smile.

"Good for her." Caroline said and busied herself with her drink.

"Actually, it's not." Klaus said, gaining her attenention back.

"You see, I've tried to hook her up with some one else on numerous occasions. Unfortunatly, it didn't work." Klaus told her.

"Yeah, that's probably because you're flirting with her."

"I'm just being nice." Klaus defended himself.

"Yeah, you being nice. That very likely!" Caroline huffed.

"Caroline, there is only one woman in this bar that can hold my interest for more than five seconds." Klaus said, looking her deep in the eyes.

Something clicked in Caroline's brain and she realised what he had done.

"Douche!" She yelled furiously. He had tricked her. And it worked. God, she should have seen that coming.

"I just wanted to see if you're really jealous. No need to get offensive, love." Klaus chuckled.

"You're unbelievable! And just for the record: I was so not jealous!" Caroline told him.

"Of course not, love."

"You know what? You are driving me insane! I'll go and blow off some steam." Caroline stood up and headed for the stage.

Once on she was on stage, Klaus was excited to hear her voice in full bloom. Frankly, she had sung in the car, but she had kept her voice low, much to his disappointment.

The music started playing and Caroline seemed to be in her element. It was absolutely magnificent to watch her.

 _You're a real tough cookie with a long history_

 _of breaking little hearts, like the one in me._

 _That's okay, let's see how you do it._

 _Put up you dukes, let's get down to it._

Klaus smiled at her. Her voice was absolutely beautiful and it was a shame that he hadn't heard her sing like that before.

The chorus came up and Caroline's eyes found his.

 _Hit me with your best shot._

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot._

Caroline's eyes hold a hint of challenge and Klaus liked that.

 _You come on with it, come on_

 _you don't fight fair_

The song seemed awfully fitting for their evening. Klaus had to admit that using Camille's interest in him had not been fair. But it had been so much fun, too.

 _That's okay, see if I care._

Klaus gave her a knowing look. Even if she didn't admit it. She had cared about the fact that he had been flirting with someone that wasn't her.

 _Knock me down, it's all in vain_

 _I'll get right back to my feet again._

Of that, Klaus was sure. Caroline was a fighter.

The song continued and Caroline danced and smiled, having a lot more fun than she had thought.

The fact that Klaus' eyes were glued to her was an added bonus. After his little flirt with the bartender, she enjoyed the fact that he looked at her like no one else was in the bar. Like she was the only one he could see.

It was selfish, she knew. But no one had ever given her that kind of attention. And if Elena was allowed to enjoy every guy's attention, she was allowed to enjoy his.

The song ended much to soon for her liking and she quickly decided on another one.

She gave Klaus a huge smirk as _Wannabe_ started playing.

Klaus got the message loud and clear. If he wanted her to give in to him, he needed to stay away from her friends. Unfortunatly, that wasn't a possibility. No one would stop him from putting his plans in action. Not even a creature as alluring as Caroline. He would find a way to have both. Hybrids and her.

When the song ended, the crowed cheered and Caroline was smiling brightly.

She made her way back to the booth and spotted Camille, who was making her way towards them.

"I'm tired. Let's go." Caroline told Klaus and he gave her a knowing look.

They got out of the bar without running in Camille again and Caroline was glad about that.

On their way back to the compound, Caroline stopped to watch one of the jazz bands. They looked happy and passionate and she enjoyed watching them.

"May I have this dance, love?" Klaus asked, offering his hand.

Caroline thought about it. Sure, dancing would be nice, but it seemed awfully romantic to her. She looked at him and he was giving her the cutest puppy eyes she had ever seen. She smiled, thinking that she was probably the only woman in the world that would asocciate a word like cute with the big bag hybrid.

She took his hand and his face lit up with glee.

They danced for quite a while, none of them willing to stop. Klaus liked the way her body was so close to his, her hands touching him.

Caroline on the other hand felt like she was drowning in his eyes and melting into his touch. She didn't know that Klaus could dance. But he was actually pretty good. He had a thousand years of practise after all.

After what felt like years, they stopped and Caroline let go of him to clap for the band.

Klaus reached into his pocket and gave them some money before they started walking again.

It was getting cooler, Klaus realised. Even if vampires were immune to cold, he felt uncomfortable at the fact that Caroline was wearing a dress only. If she were human, she be freezing by now.

Making a qucik decision, Klaus removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Caroline looked at him questioningly.

"It's getting cold. I wouldn't want anyone to think low of me for not offering you my jacket." He explained casually.

"Yeah, because you are the perfect example of a gentleman." Caroline remarked. Even if she had to admit that he had been the perfect gentleman so far. Minus keeping her holed up, of course. Also, she enjoyed the way his smell sourrounded her now.

Klaus shrugged at her remark. He had to admit that there was a certain allure of seeing Caroline wearing his clothes.

* * *

They reached the compound and Klaus walked her to her room.

"Thank you for tonight." Caroline said shyly. Surprisingly, she had had a great time.

"You're more than welcome, love" Klaus said smiling, dimples and all.

"I'd be happy to do this again." He told her.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Caroline said. Her heart was beating faster now and she wondered if he knew that.

Klaus stepped closer to her and she felt rooted to the spot. He wouldn't kiss her now, would he?

Klaus seemed to catch on her thoughts and smirked. His face inching closer until his lips found her cheeck. Caroline inhaled sharply. Was it relief? She didn't know. All she knew was that his lips felt soft against her. Klaus pulled back, still smirking.

"Sweet dreams, love." He said before leaving her in front of her door.

Caroline struggled to breath as she walked inside her room.

Had she wanted to kiss him? Maybe. Should she want him to kiss her? Absolutely not! Had she been playing with fire the entire evening? Without a doubt!

She groaned. Her mind was a mess! Only then did she realise one thing. Today, she had not thought about Tyler once. She had enjoyed herself. And to be honest with herself, if Klaus had been anyone else, she would surely be falling head over heals for him. But he wasn't just anyone. Also, she was still wearing his jacket.

Conflicted, she prepared for bed, knowing she would have to make a decision soon. But until then, she would enjoy her time in New Orleans. She was far from home. Far from anyone judging her. She might get to know the hybrid that has messed with everyone's life.

She would think about everything when she was back in Mystic Falls. Right now, she felt perfectly comfortable laying in this huge bed in New Orleand while shamelessly snuggling with Klaus Mikaelson's jacket.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, don't get too excited. I had some technical issues with this chapter so I had to reupload it. It should be easier to ready now.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

"You look pretty comfy, snuggling Nik's jacket and all." Henrik's voice waked Caroline from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes and saw the young boy sitting next to her.  
"It's creepy to watch people sleep, you know." Caroline told him and sat up.  
"I've got to do something. It's boring being stuck on the other side." Henrik explained.  
"Then go and watch your brother sleep."  
"I did that already. He's under the shower now. I didn't feel like watching him there." Caroline laughed.  
"Good to know that you're creeping has some limits at least." Watching people shower was definitely more creepy than watching them sleep.  
"Now let's get back to the fact that you spent yesterday with Nik and ended up with his clothes in your bed." Henrik grinned.  
"It's nothing, really. He gave me his jacket and I forgot to return it last night." Caroline shrugged.  
Henrik raised his brow, clearly expecting more.  
"I like the way he smells,ok?" Caroline exclaimed exasperated. "He was really nice last night. And since I'm out of Mystic Falls for the first time ever I decided to actually use the time away from everything to get a new perspective. I mean, you always talk about him like he is that nice, caring person. Maybe I want to see that, too. The man behind all his scheming and evil villain stuff."  
When Caroline was done explaining Henrik started to laugh really loud.  
"Stop laughing at me, Mikaelson!" Caroline yelled and hit him.  
"Hey, no need to get all violent!" Henrik told her grinning. "It's just nice to know you're giving him a chance. I was laughing because you said he smelled good. He certainly didn't when we grew up."  
They both giggled and Caroline tried to imagine the human version of Klaus, the smelly version, according to Henrik.  
There was a knock on the door and Caroline got up to open it.  
"Mornin', Care." Josh greeted her with a smile.  
"Hey, Josh. What's up?"  
"Klaus wants to know if you want to have breakfast downstairs or in your room." Josh told her.  
"Huh, no demand this morning?" Caroline asked and Josh shrugged. "Alright, I'll be down in 30 minutes. I need to shower and get dressed first." Josh nodded and left.

* * *

Downstairs Josh approached Klaus.  
"She'll be down in 30 minutes." Josh told him.  
Klaus was surprised. He had expected her to reject his offer.  
"There's more." Josh said silently. "She was talking to someone again."  
"Did you hear anything of importance?" Klaus asked immediately.  
"Actually, it was pretty weird. They were talking about you. But it didn't seem like they were plotting your downfall or something. It was more about the way you smell." Josh told him shyly, not knowing how Klaus would take this piece of information.  
"Are you sure?" Klaus asked confused.  
Josh nodded, afraid to say the next part. "She, uhm... She said a name this time. They seemed to be laughing at her, and she told them to stop."  
"Tell me their name. And don't lie to me, Joshua."  
"She said, and I quote, Stop laughing at me, Mikaelson." Josh couldn't place the look on Klaus' face and grew more and more nervous by the second.  
"Are you sure, Joshua?" Klaus asked calmly.  
"Yes, sir." Josh told him truthfully.  
Klaus dismissed him and tried to process the information. Who could she be talking to? Mikael? No, Mikael would certainly not laugh with her, or anyone for that matter. It had to be one of his siblings. But they were all securely stashed away in their coffins. He had checked on them again last night.

* * *

Exactly 30 minutes later Caroline sat down in front of Klaus. She was wearing another summer dress and to Klaus' surprise, she was smiling brightly at him.  
"Morning." She greeted him.  
"Good morning, love." Klaus was still thinking about what Joshua had told him. He needed to find out which one of his siblings had found a way to contact her.  
"You should try these." Klaus said, pointing at something Caroline didn't know.  
"What's that?" She asked but took one anyway.  
"They're called Beignet. One of New Orleans' specialities." Klaus explained.  
Caroline nodded and took a bite. Her eyes grew huge and Klaus smiled.  
"It's amazing!" She told him.  
"Yes, I remember Rebekah being quite fond of them." He watched Caroline carefully.  
"As in your sister?"  
"Yes, you've met her, didn't you?" Caroline's face didn't betray anything.  
"She snapped my neck, snooped through my phone and was pretty annoying over all, no offence." Caroline explained.  
Klaus scratched Rebekah off his list. It certainly didn't look like Caroline had been in contact with her.  
"None taken, love. But Rebekah is not the most annoying sibling I have." He wasn't done testing her reaction.  
"Elijah is annoying you? Elena always said that he was nice." Caroline shrugged.  
"You never met him?" Klaus inquired.  
Caroline shook her head. "No, I only know what people told me about him."  
Klaus sighed.  
"He's boring anyway, so you didn't miss anything. But I was actually referring to Kol."  
Caroline looked confused. "How many of you are out there?"  
"I have a sister and three brothers, love." Klaus explained.  
"Uh-huh. Tell me about them." Caroline said, intrigued. Klaus had never mentioned his family so having him talking about them on his own accord was pretty exciting. Henrik never mentioned much either. All he ever talked about was Klaus.  
"Rebekah is the youngest. She's naive and gets her heart broken every decade or two. Always easy to fool with those three little words." Klaus told her. Caroline could relate to Rebekah in that department. She had been naive, too. Fooled by boys that couldn't care less about her.  
"Then, there is Kol. He's always up to something and got us in trouble more times than I can count. In a thousand years, he has never got out of his reckless teenage years.  
Elijah is a stoic man. Always trying to be honorable."  
"He betrayed us the night you became a hybrid." Caroline reminded Klaus.  
"Yes, that was due to his devotion to our family. He wanted to be reunited with our siblings." Klaus told her.  
"And, did you? Reunite them?" Caroline asked.  
"I'm a man of my word, love. He is with them." Klaus told her with a smirk.  
"And the other brother?"  
"Finn. He is the oldest. He hated being a vampire from day one." Klaus could see confusion in her eyes.  
"Huh. Never heard about him. Kol neither. But your family seems to be quite a lot of work."  
"That they are." Klaus said.  
"But why are telling me all of this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like hearing about your family. But you never even mentioned them before." Caroline asked.  
"So much more than a pretty face." Klaus smiled at her.  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
"No. At least not yet. We've more pressing matters. Are you done? We are supposed to meet the witch soon." Klaus changed the topic and Caroline wondered what he was up to. But he was right. Breaking that stupid spell was her top priority, too.  
"I'm done. Let's go." Caroline told him as she stood up.  
Together they left the mansion and got into the car.

* * *

"Stefan!" Damon yelled as he walked into the boarding house.  
"Damon? Where have you been?" Stefan asked as he approached his brother.  
"I was gone solving our hybrid problem." Damon told him proudly.  
"You know how we can break the spell and unbind him from Caroline?" Bonnie's voice joined them.  
"Nope. And honestly, I still don't care about Barbie. She'll die a hero!" Damon explained.  
"Damon, no. We won't give up on Caroline!" Bonnie told him, ready to take the vampire down if she has to.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Bonnie, but it's too late."  
"What do you mean, Damon?" Stefan asked.  
"He'll be here tomorrow." Damon said mysteriously.  
"Who?" Stefan and Bonnie asked at the same time.  
"Why, Mikael, of course. Did you know that Klaus was hunted by his step-father all those years? Me neither. But he is the only one that can finish Klaus of for good." Damon shared his knowledge.  
"Your plan won't work though." Stefan said.  
"Why? Because you weren't involved? I tell you, that's exactly why it'll work." Damon said with a cocky smile.  
"They aren't here any more, Damon." Bonnie told him with a smile.  
"Where are they?" The smile had vanished from his face.  
"Who knows?" Stefan said, provoking his brother.  
"Who cares? They'll be back. And if not, we'll find them." Damon told them before he left again. He needed to call Katherine and inform her of the latest news.

"What will we do now, Bonnie?" Stefan asked. He wanted Klaus dead, but not if it meant killing Caroline, too.  
"They'll be back in about two weeks according to the Sheriff. That's how much time I have left to find a way to break the spell." Bonnie explained.  
"And what are we going to do about that Mikeal? If what Damon said is true, then we have another original to worry about." Stefan was worried. He had a feeling that Damon had made matters worse, not better.  
"We'll figure it out. We have to." Bonnie said and walked back to the library. She had no time to lose. Caroline's life was in danger because of her, and she swore that she would make up for her mistake. She won't lose a friend like this.

* * *

"New Orleans witches are seriously creepy." Caroline stated. "I mean, who spends so much time on a graveyard?"  
"That's their way to practise magic. It's not unusual in New Orleans." Klaus chuckled.  
"Doesn't make it less creepy, though."  
They kept walking until they were in front of a tomb. Marcel was standing there, hands clapped behind his back and bowing his head lightly when he saw Klaus.  
"Marcellus, where's the witch?" Klaus asked, wasting no time on pleasantries.  
"She's waiting for you inside." Marcel explained and led them inside.  
"Klaus, this is Davina Claire. She is one of the most powerful witches in town. Also, she's the most trustworthy." Marcel introduced the young with in front of them.  
Caroline eyed her curiously. She looked young. Way too young to be involved with an original, she thought. She had long brown hair and brown doe-eyes, making her look innocent and sweet. Caroline felt sad for her. She reminded her of Bonnie, who was dragged into this supernatural war way too early. Always surrounded by the Salvatores that wanted her to do spells for them.  
"Hi Davina, I'm Caroline." Caroline gave her a bright smile and waved at her.  
Davina was about to say something but Klaus interrupted her.  
"There's no time for chit-chat. I want you to remove the spell from us as fast as possible." Klaus ordered and Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"I'll need to find out the exact nature of the spell to find a way to undo it." Davina explained.  
"Then go ahead, I'm not a patient man."  
"Marcel told me that you have been bonded by blood. Is that correct?" Davina asked, simply ignoring Klaus' remark.  
"Yes, that's right." Caroline confirmed.  
"I'll need your blood then." Davina handed both of them to vials to fill with their blood.  
Caroline nodded and bit open her wrist to fill her vials.  
Klaus was more reluctant, but complied anyway.  
Both handed Davina back the vials who got to work immediately.  
Caroline and Klaus watched as she mixed one of each vials with some other indigrients and started chanting.  
Suddenly, Caroline felt her entire body warm up, a tingling sensation spread through her veins. She looked at Klaus, and he seemed to feel it, too. He watched Davina carefully, observing every little movement she made.  
Then, Davina stopped and Caroline felt her body begin to cool again.  
"What did you do?" Klaus asked, not wasting any time.  
"Like I said, I had to find out the spell's nature first." Davina explained. "First of all, you don't need to worry about your connection to a baby vampire."  
Klaus raised in brows in question and Davina continued.  
"As long as you remain connected, Caroline cannot be killed with an ordinary stake. You're an original. Only white oak can kill you. The same does apply for Caroline now. You could say that you transferred some of your abilities to her."  
"How is that possible?" Klaus asked, not believing the witch. She probably wanted him to let his guard down and kill him. Every one wanted him dead after all.  
"The spell is pretty old. Centuries ago, werewolves used that spell to keep their mates safe. Of course, they only used it in case they decided to mate with a human. By using that spell, they transferred their ability to heal more quickly to those who needed that protection." Davina told him.  
"That doesn't sound like the spell Bonnie was talking about." Caroline said, thinking about what Bonnie had told her before she went on her suicide mission.  
"While it wasn't your intention to bound yourself to him, Klaus must've felt a need to protect you when he fed you his blood." Davina stated.  
"That's nonsense." Klaus said, even if it was a lie. For some reason he did feel the need to keep her safe. She had reminded him of his little brother, the brother he couldn't safe.  
Davina shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not sure there is a way to break the spell. It was only ever done as a lifetime commitment. But I'll look through the grim moires and let you know what I find."  
Caroline gulped. Lifetime commitment? There was no way she was ready for something like that. Least of all with Klaus. Yes, she decided to get to know him. But she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him. She was a vampire for crying out loud. A lifetime equalled forever in this case. How could a 17-year old girl like her think about for ever?  
"10 days at most." Klaus told Davina who nodded in agreement.  
"Marcellus? I need to speak to Davina alone for a while. Why don't you take Caroline to Rousseau's? I'll pick her up later." Klaus said.  
Caroline was shocked. Klaus was letting her go anywhere without him? That was new. But it was very much welcomed, too!  
"Of course. Come on, Caroline. Let's have some fun." Marcel said with a huge grin.

* * *

"What else do you want, Klaus?" Davina asked. She had only agreed to help him because Marcel had asked her to. She didn't want to be Klaus' slave witch.  
"About the bond. Does it connect Caroline to my family, too?" Klaus asked.  
"Usually, it does. But the connection you have to your family would have to be strong. And since Marcel told me you and your siblings don't share the same father, it'd doubt that." Davina explained.  
"Then tell me, how is Caroline able to communicate with them?"  
Davina was taken aback. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, my siblings are currently put down, yet she has been talking to someone I cannot see. Or hear for that matter. I was told she referred to him as Mikaelson. You can imagine that it certainly picked my interest." Klaus explained.  
"Like I said, it would only be possible to create a connection to immediate family. Same blood and all." Davina was interested, too. It seems that there was more to Caroline than she had thought.  
"But I have another vial of her blood. I could try to find out." Davina offered.  
"How long will it take you?" Klaus asked. He needed to know as soon as possible.  
"I can do it now. I want you to write down your sibling's and parent's name. Then, I will need some more of your blood." Davina handed him a piece of paper and a pen.  
Klaus wrote down the names. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Esther. Then, he looked at Davina, not sure if she wanted him to include Mikael.  
"Do you know your father's name?" Davina asked and Klaus shook his head.  
"Then this'll do." She placed the piece of paper on a table and put some candles around it. Then she handed Klaus a knife.  
"When I start chanting, I want you to cut your palm and hold it above the paper." She instructed him.  
She then let a few drops of Caroline's blood hit the paper and began chanting.  
Klaus did as he was told and watched as both, his and Caroline's blood started to move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline and Marcel entered Rosseau's and sat down in the booth Caroline had occupied with Klaus last night.  
"Isn't it a bit early to start drinking?" Caroline asked.  
"We're vampires. Human rules don't apply to us any more." Marcel told her with a grin and ordered a bottle of bourbon.  
"So, why do you work for Klaus?" Caroline asked.  
"He's kinda like my father." Marcel said, amused at Caroline's shocked expression.  
"I was a slave in the 1820s. He saved me when I was a kid and took me in. I learned from him. I owe him my life."  
"Wow, I never thought Klaus would do something like that." Caroline told him.  
"I know he can be a real piece of work. But he can also be a good man when he wants to." Marcel's words reminded her of Henrik.  
"Yeah, that's why I decided to get to know him while I'm here." She said.  
"He seems to like you. I've never seen him looking at someone the way he looks at you." Marcel said.  
"He said he fancied me." Caroline agreed, still not sure what to think of that. "So, he let you take care of me because he sees you as a son?"  
"Yeah, he trusts me to a certain point." Marcel said proudly.  
"To take care of me or not to hit on me?" Caroline said laughing.  
"I learned my lesson about flirting with women Klaus considers to be his." Marcel told her.  
"I'm not his." Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"That's what you think." Marcel winked at her. "You heard Davina. His wolf wanted you safe. Wolfs only protect those they consider as theirs. I don't think you have a choice in that matter.  
Marcel and Caroline kept bonding over Klaus until he marched in himself.  
"Caroline get up. We're leaving." He ordered.  
Something Davina said must've got him in a mood and Caroline didn't like the look on his face.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
Klaus didn't answer and simply grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.  
Once they were in he mansion Klaus let go of her and Caroline saw that he looked even angrier now. If she wasn't bonded to him, she was sure he would tear her apart any second now.  
"Seriously, Klaus. What's wrong?" Caroline asked annoyed. Whatever happened between him and Davina was not her fault.  
"Why don't you tell me, Caroline?" Klaus yelled.  
"Ok, I don't know what got you so mad and I won't let you punish me for something that's not my fault!" Caroline yelled back and turned around. Klaus was in front of her in a flash.  
"Don't turn your back on me!" He yelled.  
"You want me to stand still while you yell at me? So not gonna happen, Klaus!" She told him angrily.  
"Who are you talking to when you think no one can hear you?" He asked her between clenched teeth.  
"I'm not talking to anyone!" Caroline lied.  
"Don't lie to me! I know you're hiding something! Or rather someone!" Caroline looked down, feeling guilty.  
"He knows." She heard Henrik's voice behind Klaus.  
"How did you find out?" Caroline asked.  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you betrayed me. You're no different from anyone else." He told her with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"I didn't betray you, Klaus. At least not this time." Caroline said honestly. It's not like she was plotting behind his back like usual.  
"Stop lying, Caroline. It doesn't suit you." He told her. "Every one I ever met betrayed me at some point or another. You're no different!"  
"I'm not lying!" Caroline was getting desperate now. Klaus was out of control. She had never seen him this mad before.  
"You were certainly hiding something from me! The night I took your phone. You were lying to me too then, weren't you?"  
"I lied then, yes. But not because I was trying to go behind you back or something! I was scared!" She knew lying to him now was no use. So she went for the truth.  
"Scared? Scared of telling me the truth? Come on, Caroline. I'm sure you can find a better excuse than that!" Klaus challenged her.  
"It's not an excuse, Klaus. It's the truth! I was scared because I knew you'd react like that!" She told him. The fight was wearing her out, and she felt hot tears gathering in her eyes.  
"It's kind of cliché though, don't you think? The little blonde girl, scared of the big bad wolf. But you're right. You should be scared. I could kill you in a matter of seconds!" Klaus' voice was so loud, Caroline flinched with each word he spoke.  
"Yes, it is. But I don't want to be scared of you. At least that's what I thought last night, even today." Caroline confessed. "I actually decided to get to know you. Turns out my first opinion of you wasn't that far from the truth! You are nothing but evil!" Her words cut him like a knife. He took a breath only then realised the tears that were streaming down her face. She was right, he was pure evil. But hearing her say that did something to him.  
"Caroline." He said, his voice now soft.  
She looked at him and Klaus expected to see hatred in her eyes, but he found nothing but pain.  
"I'm sorry." He said and she looked away.  
Klaus ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do, even less what to say.  
"Caroline, tell him everything." Henrik was now beside her, comforting her with his touch. She looked at him and shook her head. She was done talking to Klaus.  
"I know you're hurt, but so is he. He has a shitty way of showing it though. Explain what happened and he will understand."  
"We're not alone, are we?" Klaus asked.  
"No, we're not." Caroline stated, still not looking at him.  
"I asked Davina to find out who you were talking to. She knew it had to be someone close to me, so we tried to find out. She could only confirm that it was one of my siblings, not who." Klaus told her, his voice now calm.  
"You wouldn't believe me." Caroline told him. How could he?  
"I'll try. I promise not to yell at you again. Just, please, be honest." His voice sounded as broken as Caroline felt at this moment.  
She looked at Henrik who nodded, encouraging her.  
"The day after the spell, when you brought me to your mansion. That's when I started seeing him. I didn't try to contact him or anything. I didn't even know he ever existed back then. He was just there all of a sudden." Caroline felt the need to explain that part first. "He told me his name was Henrik." She watched his expression carefully, expecting him to lash out again, breaking his promise.  
"Caroline, if this is some sick joke.." Klaus started and Caroline shook her head.  
"I could prove it. We've been talking about you. He told me stories of the time you were still human. We haven't been plotting against you."  
"He's here?" Klaus asked. If he hadn't just yelled at her, Caroline was sure she would feel sorry for him now. He looked devastated. Utterly broken.  
"Yes. He's been here since the moment we set foot into the building. Actually, I think he was with you all the time today."  
Caroline didn't think it was possible, but she saw Klaus sink to his knees, a single tear leaving his eye.  
Henrik moved away from Caroline and next to Klaus. He put his arms around him, trying to comfort him.  
"It's ok, Nik. I'm not mad at you." He told his brother.  
"He's talking to you." Caroline said softly. The scene in front of her tore at her heart. Klaus looked at her, his eyes red and full of unshed tears.  
"He said it's ok. He's not mad at you." Caroline tried to smile but couldn't.  
"I'm so sorry, Henrik. For everything." Klaus said before he flashed out of the room.  
"Are you ok, Care?" Henrik asked and Caroline nodded. She would be ok again. About Klaus, she wasn't sure. She had never seen a man so broken, in so much pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline sat in her room and contemplated her next move. Henrik had left while ago, wanting to be by his brother's side.  
She had known that telling Klaus about Henrik wouldn't go over well. But she had hoped to hide it from him just a bit longer. After all, she had just decided to give Klaus the chance he had wanted. She had planned to get to know him while in New Orleans. Also, Caroline had absolutely no idea why she was able to see, hear and touch the youngest Mikaelson.  
Why does everything has to go downhill all the time? Caroline wondered.  
Caroline had no idea how long she sat on her bed before Henrik finally came back.  
"Hey. How's your brother?" Caroline asked.  
"Horrible. I just feel so helpless. I wish I could do something, tell him what he needs to hear." Henrik told her sadly.  
"I might have an idea..." Caroline said.  
"Shoot!"

* * *

Klaus paced his studio, trying to get his mind off Caroline's confession. To get his mind off the fact that his innocent little brother had seen all the cruel things he had ever done. All the bloodshed and death he alone had caused over the centuries.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. But right now, he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. Klaus was frustrated at the weakness he was showing off right now, even if there was no one around to see him breaking down. He was mad at himself for the way he had treated Caroline earlier. But most of all, he was ashamed. Ashamed of all the horrible things he had ever done. Ashamed that he had refused to feel anything for a thousand years.  
A soft knock sounded at the door. Klaus choose to ignore it, not wanting to speak or see anyone right now. But the knocking continued. Annoyed he turned his back to the door, not wanting whoever it was to see his tears.  
"I'm in no mood for company." He said loud but calm.  
The door opened anyway and Klaus was ready to part the intruder's person from his head. Until he heard her soft voice.  
"Klaus, I have something important to tell you."  
"Whatever it is can wait. Leave before I hurt you." Klaus said weakly.  
"Look, I have a letter for you. I'll leave it on your desk, okay?" Caroline took his silence for approval and moved to his desk. Carefully, she laid the letter down and turned around.  
With one last glance at Klaus' back she left the room, wondering if she had done the right thing.

When Klaus heard the door close again he turned around and spotted the letter. Slowly, he approached the desk and saw one word on the envelope.  
 _Nik_  
New tears began to flow down his cheeks and Klaus wondered how many more he was able to shed.  
With shaking hands he grabbed the envelope and pulled out the letter from inside.

 _Dear brother,  
I wish I could talk to you in person, but I can't. But Caroline offered to write my words down, so you could at least read, what I have been wanting to tell you for so long.  
_  
Klaus walked over to an arm chair, for his legs were growing weaker by the second.  
When he sat down he took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for his deceased brother's words.

 _I know you blame yourself for my death. I know father blamed you. But I don't. I know the truth. I was foolish to follow you that night. It was foolish not to listen to you, when you told me to go back to the caves. If anyone is to blame for what happened, it's me.  
I am so deeply sorry for what my death has done to you. I am sorry for causing you and my siblings so much pain.  
I knew, I had to make it up to you somehow. And since you have always been my favourite brother and because it was you that suffered the most, I decided to stay by your side. For I didn't stop loving you the day I died. I didn't stop being your little brother. I was always there, by your side, refusing to leave.  
Yes, I have seen your darkest parts. But I never blamed you for what you did. I blame him. Father has always seen you as a monster, even when you were human. And I know, that you had to do despicable things to keep you and our brothers and sister safe. I might not agree with the path you have chosen to ensure everyone's safety, but I understand why you did all of that.  
Even though you put up a mask for everyone else, I still see you for who you are. My brother. The one, who always stood up for me. The one, who took the blame for my mistakes. The one, who endured father's rage, so I wouldn't be hurt.  
You may fool everyone else, but not me. I know you still care, deeply. You are no monster. The monster is him. And I hate what he has done to you.  
I hope you'll be able to free yourself from him soon. For I'm certain, you'll return to being the compassionate man you once were.  
A few weeks ago, when you took Caroline to your home, I went to talk to her after your spat. And I was surprised to find out that we could actually talk to each other. We don't know what it means, yet. But I can tell you one thing for sure: I would never do anything to hurt you, or my family.  
I wish to tell you so much more, but I also want this letter to get to you as fast as possible.  
I hate to see you in pain. I hate to see you hurt. But I hope my words help to ease the pain.  
Know, that I will always be with you. If you want to talk to me, just do. You might not hear me, but I always talk to you, too.  
I love you, Nik.  
Your brother, Henrik.  
_

Klaus put the letter down, a small smile on his tear stained face.  
"I love you too, brother." He whispered, believing Henrik would hear him.

* * *

The next day was quiet. Caroline hadn't seen or heard from Klaus or Henrik since she had left his studio last night.  
She wondered if she should seek him out, check if he is ok. Which is weird, since she would've never thought he'd be in this position. Like, ever. But she wouldn't have thought to see Klaus breaking down like that, too.  
The image of him falling down to his knees, the pained expression on his face and his quiet apology to his dead brother would leave her mind.  
Back in Mystic Falls she was certain that Klaus couldn't feel. That he didn't know how to love. But the trip to New Orleans proved to be more revealing than she had anticipated.  
Exhausted from all these thoughts in her head, Caroline decided to sit in the garden. The day was bright and the sun felt warm against her skin.  
Caroline closed her eyes and freed her mind of all the thought currently occupying her brain.  
A few minutes passed before she felt someone sitting down next to her.  
"Came to enjoy the sun with me, Josh?" She asked, not opening her eyes.  
"Actually, I came to apologise." Her eyes shot open at once.  
Klaus gave her a warm smile.  
"Sorry, I didn't expect to see you." She explained and Klaus chuckled at her obvious shock.  
"Never mind, love." His expression hardened once more. "I'm sorry for my behaviour last night."  
Caroline could see the honesty in his eyes and gave him a shy smile.  
"It's ok. I'm fine. But I was worried about you." She confessed.  
"Why would you worry about me?" Klaus was confused.  
"You look so sad last night."  
"I know I didn't handle the situation properly. But I'm glad to know that my brother has found someone to talk to." Klaus admitted.  
"Yeah, gave me quite the fright the first time I saw him." Caroline chuckled.  
"I'm curious. What have you talked about all this time?" Klaus asked, eager to hear more about his brother's friendship Caroline.  
"You." He raised his brows in disbelieve. "No, I'm serious. All he ever talks about is you."  
Klaus couldn't help the smile that was spreading from ear to ear. After all the tears he had cried during the last couple of hours, it felt good.  
"I hope he made me look good in his tales." He joked. Well, half-joked.  
"Yes, he did. Everything he told me made me question what I knew about you. I knew you as this evil hybrid, that was so intent on destroying lives. And then, this young boy tells me about his kind brother. It confused the hell out of me." Caroline through her hands in the air dramatically.  
"So, you still think I'm pure evil?" Klaus couldn't help but ask.  
"When we came to New Orleans, I made a decision. I wanted to get to know you. To understand and see the person Henrik was always talking about. Forget what you have done for the rest of our time here and find out who you truly are. So far, I found out that there is more to you than the heartless villain after all." She admitted.  
Klaus was taken aback. "Thank you, Caroline. For your honesty and for being there for my brother." He didn't know what else to tell her.  
Caroline snorted. "Yeah, he's been there for me more than I was for him. You usually irritated me so much that I ranted about you so much the first few days!"  
Klaus laughed. "In that case, I should probably thank him for enduring your rants."  
"Yeah, you should." Caroline smiled brightly. Somehow, talking to Klaus had become so easy. She felt comfortable in his presence. Something she would never have thought before this spell had bound them together.  
Caroline's eyes locked with Klaus' and she felt like he was absorbing her very soul. He always had this intense look when he looked at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach, butterflies she had kept locked up for quite some time.  
Klaus moved his head closer to hers, his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline's breath hitched in anticipation. She knew what Klaus was about to do, but this time she didn't mind. This time, she wouldn't look for an excuse. She wouldn't be ashamed of what she wanted. There was no one around to judge her anyway. So why care about her friends that were miles away? No, all she cared about at this moment was the desire she felt for Klaus' lips to touch hers.  
Klaus looked at Caroline as if he'd wanted her permission to take things further. So being the independent woman she knew she was, Caroline touched her lips to his softly. Her lips touched his only briefly, before she pulled back slightly, looking in his eyes. Klaus smiled softly before closing the gap between them once again.  
Klaus moved his lips against hers and Caroline felt a rush of excitement through her entire body.  
His tongue moved against her lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Gladly, Caroline parted her lips, enjoying the taste of his tongue.  
Her hands moved on their own accord, finding their way to his soft hair.  
Klaus put one hand on her cheek and placed his other hand on her hips, moving her closer ever so slightly.  
Caroline moaned as his touch send shivers down her body.  
The sound send heat down to Klaus' groin, and he released a low growl.  
Much too soon for her liking, Klaus pulled back. Caroline refused the urge to pout, knowing it would be most inappropriate. But she couldn't help the disappointment she felt as he pulled back. Right now, she regretted refusing him before. While everything about him had felt wrong mere weeks ago, he felt so perfect against her now.  
Klaus smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"Care to join me for dinner tonight, love?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'd like that." Caroline grinned.

* * *

Sooo. That's that. I hope you're happy with the klaroline progress this chapter! Let me know what you think.  
I know, the Chapter is pretty short. But finding time to write is becoming harder these days. I decided uploading short chapters would be better than letting you wait even longer. Do you agree? Or would you rather wait longer for chapters to be uploaded if they weren't as short?  
Anyway. There are a few more calm chapters coming before all hell will break loose.

Also, I have added a new story to my profile. Yes, I know. I have so little time to write as it is. But I just had to share the idea, since I had it in my mind for quite some time.  
It's a VD/TO/HP cross-over staring out favourite couple. So, if you're interested, please feel free to check it out! It's called _Worst In Me_.

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this. I won't bother making excuses. Just hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 ****Klaus was waiting for Caroline, pacing impatiently. Why do women always take so long to get ready? He thought.  
She had told him she'd be ready in 10 minutes when he knocked on her door 30 minutes ago.  
Klaus released an annoyed sigh. He was about to go back to her room to knock it down when Caroline finally appeared in front of him.

She was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart-neckline. It fitted her body just right, bringing out her curves. Klaus' eyes ranked over her long, exposed legs. He licked his lips unconsciously and looked back up, meeting her eyes.  
"You look ravishing, love." He told her.  
"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She answered with a bright smile.  
"Shall we, then?" Klaus asked as he offered her his arm.  
Caroline nodded and put her arm through his.

Klaus couldn't shake the feeling of happiness that coursed through his body. Caroline finally agreed to spending time with him. No snarky comments, no denial. He also felt some amount of pride at the fact that a woman like Caroline would actually consider giving him a chance, even after everything he has done.  
"So, where are we going this time?" Caroline asked curiously.  
"Be patient, love. You'll find out soon enough." Klaus winked at her.  
Caroline rolled her eyes. She wasn't into surprises. Like, at all. But she decided to make an exception and not whine about it. That's when she saw the black limo that was currently standing in front of Klaus' NOLA home. Her eyes went huge.  
Klaus opened the door for Caroline and helped her inside before climbing in himself.

"Can I offer you some Champagne, love?" Klaus asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Caroline answered and watched him open the bottle.  
"It feels so unreal." She told him.  
"What feels unreal?" Klaus asked as he handed her a glass of cool Champagne.  
"First you bring me to New Orleans. Then I agree to have dinner with you and now we are sitting in a friggin' limo, sipping Champagne." Klaus chuckled at her explanation. "Seriously, what's next? Dinner at Buckingham Palace?"  
"Well, that could prove to be difficult due to our current location. But it could always be arranged if that's what you wish, sweetheart." Klaus told her, shrugging.  
"Of course!" Caroline said while rolling her eyes. She tried to keep the smile off her face but failed.

"We actually had dinner on a boat" Caroline asked amazed.  
"You sound surprised. Were you expecting something else?" Klaus replied smiling.  
"Yes. No. I mean, it's amazing." Caroline told him. And it was. If she was honest with herself, Caroline had never had a date more fascinating than this. They were currently sitting at a candle — lit table on a boat. The scenery was beautiful. Even more so in the light of the setting sun. But was it even a date? She wasn't sure.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Klaus asked.  
"I was just thinking how beautiful New Orleans is." Caroline told him with a smile.  
"I'm happy you feel that way." He told her. "How about you tell me what else you were thinking about, love?"  
Caroline was taken aback for a second. How did he know there was more? Maybe she should add mind reading to her mental list of Klaus' abilities.  
"There isn't more." Caroline denied.  
"Of course there is. And I'd like to know."  
"Ok. But don't get too excited, okay?" She asked nervously.  
"I won't make promises I might not be able to keep." He told her smirking.  
"Well. I was wondering if this is... you know?" Caroline looked down.  
"Actually, I don't. But please, enlighten me." She didn't need to look at him then. She just knew that his smirk had spread wider.  
"I was just wondering if this is a … _date_?" She explained without looking at him.  
"Do you want it to be a date?" Klaus asked. He hadn't thought about it like that. But she wasn't wrong. You could definitely call it a date. He had just thought about it as a chase. Same thing, he thought.  
"I don't know." Caroline told him unsure. A date sounded so serious. And yes, she decided to give Klaus a chance. But she didn't know if actually dating him would be a little too much.  
"Well, there's no need to label it anyway. Don't worry, love." Klaus showed off his perfect dimples, causing Caroline to blush.  
"C'mon. Time to get off the boat." Klaus told her.  
Caroline looked around and realised that the boat had actually come to a stop without her even realising it.  
She nodded and got up.

"So, where are we going now?" Caroline asked curiously.  
"The cemetery." He answered.  
"So it's no date." Caroline concluded.  
Klaus glanced at her, confused. "I thought we agreed not to label it?"  
" _You_ did. _I_ wasn't certain."  
"And now you are?" Klaus challenged.  
"Of course! Who would take a girl to the cemetery on their first date?" Caroline laughed until she realised who Klaus was. "Please tell me you didn't do that already?"  
Klaus laughed at her shocked expression.  
"I don't date that much, Caroline. And if I _'date'_ someone, I do it quickly. I don't waste my time." He explained.  
"So you use your dates for sex and blood only?" She asked, not sure why. Of course, he'd do it like that. It wasn't hard to figure out that Klaus wasn't interested in any long term relationships.  
"Most of the times I don't date to get that. Sometimes, when I feel bored, I wine and dine a girl before taking what I want. But of course, it's a rather rare occurrence." He shrugged.  
"Wow. I feel so honoured right now." Caroline joked. "You're bored enough to wine and dine me before taking what you want."  
Klaus laughed. And Caroline liked it very much. He should definitely laugh more, she decided.  
"Caroline, I thought you had realised that you are different. Besides, there is no way I could just take what I want from you. You're way too stubborn, love."  
" _Me? Stubborn?_ Have you ever met you?" Caroline exclaimed.  
"No, but please, tell me more about the advantages of meeting me." He grinned.  
"Advantages _my ass_! You're the most stubborn and vain person I have ever met!" Caroline told.  
"You wound me" Klaus said, hand on his heart and a hurt expression on his face.  
Caroline started to laugh, and so did Klaus. He just couldn't help it. She was just way too adorable.  
Once they stopped laughing, they walked in silence until they arrived at the cemetery.

Davina was already waiting for them, accompanied by Marcel, who was smiling brightly at them.  
"Marcellus. I didn't expect you to be here." Klaus said.  
"I was just visiting Davina. When she told me that you and sweet Caroline were coming I just had to stay and wait for you." Marcel explained, winking at Caroline.  
Klaus growled and sent a warning glare at Marcel, indicating that he didn't appreciate his obvious flirting.  
Sensing the tension between both men, Davina decided to step in.  
"Are you two done? Because I'd like to get this meeting over with." She told them slightly annoyed. Working for an Original was always dangerous. She knew that. Usually, they disposed of their witches as soon as they weren't of any use for them any more. Frankly, Davina was convinced that Klaus wouldn't dispose her that quickly. She was far too valuable for the hybrid. After all, she was in charge of controlling the witches in New Orleans. It would take Klaus some time to find an adequate replacement.

"Mind your attitude, girl." Klaus reminded her in a threatening voice.  
"You wanna hear what I have to say, or not?" She asked calmly.  
Caroline had been watching Klaus and Marcel exchange glances so far. But now her attention was solely focused on the witch in front of her.  
"Go ahead." Klaus told Davina.  
"Like I said before, you're bound by blood. There is still no way I can undo the spell. But I made these." She explained and held up two necklaces.  
"What are these?" Caroline asked curiously.  
"These are charmed necklaces. They will hem the spell's effect to some degree." Klaus eyed the items Davina held up.  
"To what degree?" He asked.  
"Let me show you." Davina gave them both a necklace. Caroline wasted no time and put hers around her neck within seconds. Klaus thought about how likely it was for the witch to pull a trick on him.  
"Oh, come on! Stop being so damn paranoid, Klaus!" Caroline said annoyed before grabbing his necklace and putting it around his neck before he even had the time to stop her.  
"There. Wasn't that hard, was it?" Caroline told him with an innocent smile.  
Klaus glared at her in response before he turned his gaze back to the witch.

"Care to explain now, witch?"  
Davina smiled and reached for Caroline's hand. She took a knife and made a deep cut into her palm. Caroline winced at the pain.  
"Look at your hand, hybrid." Davina told Klaus.  
He looked at his hand and was pleased to find that there wasn't even a scratch in his palm. Then, he looked back at Caroline and was glad to see her wound closing up already.  
"So, as long as we wear these the spell is broken?" Klaus asked.  
"No, not broken. Like I said before, it just hems the spell's effect. The spell will still work when either of you is killed. Temporarily or not."Davina explained.  
"That's great." Caroline beamed. How many people were there that knew how to kill an original? And how many of them would be in possession of a white oak stake? No one, Caroline decided. After all, her and her friends have tried to kill Klaus multiple times now. Without success, of course.  
"It's a start." Klaus agreed. "But I want you to keep looking for a way to break the spell completely." He ordered and Davina nodded.  
"Well, love. Looks like we're heading back to Mystic Falls in the morning." Klaus told Caroline with a smirk plastered on his face.  
Caroline smiled happily at him. But deep down she felt a little too sad about going back home. She had just decided to use their time away to give him a proper chance. Going back to Mystic Falls might change that.  
"In that case, we have to properly celebrate!" Marcel announced, flashing his white teeth brightly.

* * *

The Salvatore home was filled with people. Stefan, Bonnie and Elena were still trying to find a way to save Caroline before it was too late.  
"You're wasting your time, you know?" A snarky voice commented and they looked up. Katherine was standing in front of them, evil smirk on her face.  
"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Stefan asked, standing up and positioning himself in front of Elena and Bonnie.  
"I'm not here to harm the boring version of me." She told him with an eye-roll. "I'm waiting for Damon."  
"Damon?" Elena asked confused.  
"Yes. Me and Damon had a lot of fun the last couple of days, you know?"  
"You mean you've been plotting Klaus' and Caroline's death?" Bonnie said angry.  
"Details." Katherine answered with a yawn.  
Stefan was about to say something when he heard more people entering the house.  
"Hello, brother." Damon said as he entered the room.  
"Finally!" Katherine exclaimed.  
"Missed me that much, huh?" Damon smirked.  
"You wish." Katherine replied.  
Stefan looked at the man that had entered the room after Damon. He was blonde and looked about forty.  
"Who is this?" Stefan asked.  
"He is the answer to all our prayers." Damon announced proudly.  
"I'm Mikael." The man said eyeing the three people he didn't know before he turned his attention to Katherine.  
"Do you have news?"  
"They'll be back by tomorrow. If my sources are correct, that is."  
Mikael grinned. Bonnie couldn't help the shiver that ran down her back. That guy looked creepy. He had this dangerous vibe about him. More so then even Klaus. She closed her eyes and thought about Caroline, hoping to find a way to save her friend.

* * *

Caroline was annoyed. Due to Marcel's request they were gathered at Rousseau's once again. While the bar was definitely enjoyable, Klaus wasn't. He hadn't spoken a word with her since they entered the bar. That man really needs to solve his issues, she thought.  
"Hey, Klaus. What's on your mind?" She tried to start a conversation with the hybrid.  
He looked up at her and shrugged. Great, she didn't even get as much as a word out of him. She huffed, annoyed.  
"He likes it when you sing, you know?" Henrik suddenly said appearing next to her.  
She looked at him with a raised brow.  
"Last time you did it, he couldn't take his eyes of you. Also, I think he was pretty jealous of all the other men that were ogling you." Henrik told her with a huge smile.  
Caroline grinned and got up without glancing at Klaus. She strode over to the stage confidently and compelled herself to be the next one to perform.  
Caroline took one deep breath and got on stage. It took everything in her to not look at Klaus, making sure he was actually watching her.  
Then the music started and so she started singing.

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line_  
 _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

Until then, Caroline hadn't realised just how much she could actually relate to the lyrics of this song. After all, she had always had a thing for going for the wrong guys.

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_  
 _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

 _When I don't care_  
 _I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
 _Won't wash my hair_  
 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Caroline giggled on the inside. That's something she wouldn't ever do. She was always way too conscious of her appearance to leave the house looking less than perfect.

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
 _Yes, you make me so nervous_  
 _That I just can't hold your hand_

That was more like her. Looks on point, nervous and insecure on the inside.

 _You make me glow,_  
 _But I cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

That was what she did with Klaus, wasn't it? Putting her defences up, not letting him in. Not giving him a chance. Until now, that is. And he was royally screwing up that chance by ignoring her. But what was she giving him a chance for? Friendship? Love? She didn't know.

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
 _And every time I try to be myself_  
 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

Again, Caroline realised that it was different with Klaus. She had never given him the time of the day. If anything, he was the one running after her. He was the first to care enough about her to actually chase her. With him, she didn't feel the need to pretend. She was herself.

 _It's just not fair_  
 _Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
 _I gasp for air_  
 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

That was actually a good description of their last kiss. It had felt good. Way _too good_. So good that it had actually hurt to end their moment. God, her friends would hate her if they ever found out about that. She was happily making out with the enemy. And she wanted more. That one kissed hadn't satisfied her at all. She wanted, no, she _needed_ more.

Caroline kept singing and glanced around the bar until her eyes settled on him. Like Henrik had said, he was watching her intently. She met his eyes and wondered what his expression meant.  
Her eyes never left his during the song, afraid he'd go back to ignoring her once she looked away.

 _So scared I take off and I run_  
 _I'm flying too close to the sun_  
 _And I burst into flames_

Maybe that's what would happen in the end, once Klaus has successfully broken the spell. Maybe he just bid his time until he could get rid of her and punish her for the part she played in the plot to kill him.

Once the song ended the crowed cheered and Caroline broke free from Klaus' eyes to grin at all these people.  
She left the stage and strode back to their table.  
Klaus was still watching her and Caroline couldn't help the happy smile on her face.  
"It's time to go home, love." He said as he got up and put an arm around her protectively. 

* * *

**I don't own the lyrics to _Heart Attack_ by Demi Lovato!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for sticking to this story for as long as you have! Also, Thanks for all these follows, favourites and reviews!**

 **Just one quick reminder: this Story is rated M and we are getting closer to the reason why.**

 **Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the compound. She was enjoying the fact that he still had his arm around her.  
"I hope you at least enjoyed your time away from Mystic Falls." Klaus suddenly said.  
"I did. More than I had thought, actually." Caroline admitted.  
She stopped walking abruptly. Klaus faced her with furrowed brows.  
"What's the matter, love?" He asked.  
Caroline bit her lip and looked down.

"About that kiss." She started shyly.  
"What about it?" Klaus asked taking her chin to make her face him.  
Her eyes were filled with something he couldn't quite decipher.  
"Nothing. Just forget I said something." Caroline told him. She hated that she always felt so self-conscious around him.  
Klaus smiled and stroked her cheek. He had no idea what she was about to ask, but he had a feeling that he knew what she wanted. And hell, he wanted it, too. Without thinking about it too much he leaned forward, connecting his lips with hers.  
Caroline gasped in surprise and Klaus used this to brush his tongue against hers, effectively deepening the kiss. She moaned and pulled her arms around his neck.  
Klaus growled and pulled her closer to him by the hips. Her body felt heavenly pressed to his. He could feel his control slipping away. He wanted her.  
Klaus flashed them to the nearest wall, imprisoning Caroline's body between the rough stone and his body.

Caroline felt her body collide with a wall, but couldn't care less. She had thought kissing Klaus was amazing before. But the way he kissed her now was so much more intense. She knew she shouldn't but she wanted him. Badly. So she moved her hands to his jacket and removed it from his shoulders.

Klaus broke the kiss to look at her. He had to make sure she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to hold back." Klaus told her, his voice filled with lust.  
"Then don't." She simply said.  
"Are you sure, love?" Klaus asked with his last bit of self-restraint.  
"Seriously!" Caroline exclaimed before roughly kissing him again.

Klaus groaned and pushed his body impossibly closer to hers.  
Caroline responded by lifting herself up and wrapping her legs around his hips.  
Klaus used the position they were in to flash them to his bedroom. Once inside, he moved his hand to her back, unzipping her dress.

Then, he laid her down carefully, removing her dress in the process. Klaus took in a sharp breath at the sight of the beautiful woman laying in his bed. She was more than beautiful, the matching black underwear bringing out her porcelain skin just right.  
Caroline pulled him closer by his necklaces until she could reach the rim of his dark Henley. She pulled it over his head effortlessly and wasted no time in bringing her hands to his exposed chest, worshipping every muscle with her small hands.  
Klaus moaned at Caroline's gentle touch and moved his head down to hers, ravishing her mouth with his tongue. His hands wandered over her body, outlining her breasts.

He stopped kissing her in favour of trailing soft kisses along her jaw and down her body.  
Klaus took his time exploring her body, enjoying the soft moans Caroline released at his touch. He had a hard time containing the excitement coursing through his body. The day couldn't have ended better in his opinion. Finally, he could work up all this built up sexual frustration she had put him through since the night he had walked into her bedroom.  
Caroline roughly pulled Klaus' hair, forcing him back up to meet her lips. Yes, there was no doubt that she was getting addicted to those perfect raspberry lips. Or the way his stubble felt against her fingertips. He just felt all too good.  
A loud man escaped Caroline's mouth when Klaus grind his hips roughly against her core, showing her how much he wanted her.  
Caroline was about to rip his jeans open when a loud knock sounded from the door, followed by someone storming inside.

"Klaus – "  
Caroline shrieked, trying to cover herself up with the Henley she had pulled off Klaus' body before.  
Klaus was up in an instant, probably ready to kill whoever dared to disturb them at such a time.  
"This better be a life or death situation, or I will kill you, Joshua!" Klaus growled threateningly.  
Josh struggled to find the right words to say, knowing that Klaus was not uttering empty threats.  
"There was someone following you. We took him to the dungeons, and he admitted to providing information for someone else. We don't know how much he knows or who he is working for." Josh explained fast.  
Klaus breathed in hard. Even though he really wanted to kill the hybrid for interrupting his moment with Caroline, he knew that he needed to make sure if this spy was of any importance. There was always the possibility that HE was catching up to him.  
"Stay with Caroline. Make sure she's safe." Klaus ordered before flashing out of the room.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Josh said jokingly.  
"Seriously, Josh? That was probably the most mortifying situation I've ever been in!" Caroline yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry. I should've listened before I rushed in. It's just, that was probably the least possible scenario I could've imagined." Josh explained.  
"Yeah, well. I want to get dressed, so please turn around." Caroline told him sternly.  
"You do realise that I'm really not into women, right?" Josh said once his back was turned to her.  
"Doesn't mean I want you to watch me get dressed." She replied curtly.  
"All done." Caroline told him, and he turned back around with a raised brow.  
"Since when does getting into one of Klaus' shirt classify as getting dressed?" Josh teased.  
"Since I already used it to cover myself. Also, it's big enough to cover everything. And it's comfy." Caroline shrugged. The Henley was big enough that it reached her thighs.  
"So, when did Klaus and you become a thing?" Josh asked curiously.  
"We're not a thing, Josh. It just kinda happened."  
"I get the allure. Dark, dangerous man with an accent and dimples." Josh wiggled his eyebrows.  
"This is so embarrassing!" Caroline sighed.  
"Told ya!" Josh laughed.

* * *

Caroline and Josh were still talking to each other when Klaus walked back in, stern expression on his face.  
"Get ready, we're leaving." He told both of them.  
"What? Why don't we stay the night?" Caroline asked him.  
"Because I say so. Get dressed." Klaus was already packing his stuff.  
Great, we're back to ignoring each others' presence, Caroline thought bitterly. He hadn't even looked at her.  
Without another word she got back up and left the room, Josh shortly after her.  
"This man is so infuriating!" Caroline exclaimed.  
"You get used to it." Josh shrugged.  
"Why would he just jump and run like a scared little kid. I mean, there must be people following him every day! What's the big deal?" Caroline asked.  
"Don't know. But he'll have a good reason, I'm sure."  
"As if! He just does whatever he wants. I mean, who's there to stop him anyway?" Caroline ranted.

* * *

They had just boarded the private jet and Caroline chose to sit at the far back, not wanting to communicate with anyone. After her little rant before, she had just kept silent.  
Klaus entered the jet and saw Caroline brooding and sighed. He certainly didn't like rushing back like that, too. But it would've been far too risky to stay any longer. The spy had been compelled to keep the identity of whoever was gathering information about him a secret. For all he knew, he could be working for Mikael.

He strode over to Caroline and sat next to her. Honestly, he had expected some kind of reaction from the blonde but was surprised that she didn't move a muscle, let alone acknowledge his presence. Obviously, she was mad at him. Klaus released a heavy sigh. He had no issue dealing with anger directed towards him. As long as it was articulated, that is. The silent treatment had always annoyed him out of his mind.

The pilot announced their departure, and he relaxed into his seat.  
Then, he could literally feel her tensing up next to him. Klaus eyes Caroline curiously. I've never really been anywhere. That's what she had told him at one of their fake dates. Realising that this must be the first time for her to sit in a plan he took her hand in his.  
Caroline faced him with a glare. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"It's a short flight. Don't worry, love." He told her calmly.  
Caroline swallowed and nodded faintly. She was surprised at the considerate gesture. Something highly unusual for the hybrid, she was sure.

When the plane left the ground she grabbed his hand tighter, needing to hold on to something. It was weird. Why should a vampire be afraid of flying? Well, she had always been a control freak. Flying was something she had no control over, whatsoever. That had to be it. Loosing control was always scaring her.  
"I'm sorry about the way I ordered you around before." Klaus told her. Caroline looked at him, surprised.  
"Trust me, if it hadn't been urgent we would still be in that bed." Klaus smirked at her.  
Caroline blushed thinking about what they had been up to in said bed.  
"I just started to enjoy the time away from Mystic Falls." She admitted.  
"I offered you the world once. Feel free to take me up on that offer anytime, sweetheart." He said with a smile.

* * *

Caroline entered Klaus' mansion with a heavy heart. A lot had changed during their short stay in New Orleans. She had almost slept with Klaus. Honestly, she was waiting for the guilt to kick in already. It just didn't. Deep down, she knew she felt like she had betrayed her friends. But she just couldn't find it in her to care. No, she had enjoyed herself without thinking about pleasing the others for once. And it had felt good.  
She glanced over at Klaus, wondering where they stood. Sure, it was absolutely clear that he was interested in her. But was it really her, or her body? And even if he was interested in her, was she really interested in him? Frankly, she had found herself enjoying his presence more than once already. But what that meant exactly, she wasn't sure.

Klaus heard Caroline release an exhausted sigh and looked at her.  
"Josh will bring your luggage to your room. You should rest now, sweetheart." He told her.  
Caroline nodded and left for her room.

Klaus could sense that something was wrong. His hybrids had a different look in their eyes. Something was up, and he had to make sure Caroline was safe before taking action.  
"Joshua." He summoned his most trusted hybrid.  
"Yes, sir?" Josh flashed in front of him.  
"I want you to go up to Caroline's room. Make sure she stays there. Do not disappoint me this time." Klaus ordered.  
Josh knew what he was referring to. The one time Caroline's ex-boyfriend had marched in the mansion and Josh failed to keep her away from him.  
Josh nodded, signalising he had understood and flashed away again.

Now that Caroline was taken care of, Klaus focused his hearing. All was quiet. But there was someone in the dining room. Judging from his heartbeat, Klaus concluded it was a vampire.  
Bracing himself for a fight, Klaus walked straight to dining room.  
Once he had opened the door, he almost laughed aloud.

"Damon! You do have a death wish after all!" Klaus said with his arm open.  
Damon smirked, as if he was superior to Klaus' strength. Klaus chuckled, amused.  
"Keep laughing. You won't be able to soon." Damon told him.  
"How often are we going to play this game, Damon? You try to kill me, only to fail miserably. Must be frustrating." Klaus told him with a smirk.  
"This time is different. I won't fail." Damon told him proudly.  
"You're willing to sacrifice Caroline for Elena, then?" Klaus asked.  
"I will do anything to protect her. Blondie just happens to be collateral damage." Damon shrugged.

Collateral damage? Klaus had said something similar to Caroline once. But right now, Damon talking about the blonde vampire was making his blood boil.  
"Let's end this, then." Klaus told him.  
"Gladly!" Damon answered smiling. "But first, I have a gift for you."  
"Ripping your heart from your chest will suffice, thanks."  
"No, I insist." Damon told him.

Klaus heard someone else entering the room behind him and turned around to face what he supposed would be the other Salvatore.  
To his great displeasure, it wasn't Stefan.  
"Mikael." Klaus uttered through clenched teeth.  
"Hello, boy."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Caroline!" Henrik yelled, running after her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caroline asked. The little boy looked absolutely terrified.

"Listen, we don't have much time."

* * *

" _Hello, boy."_

Klaus felt his entire body tense up. Mikael had found him sooner that he had planned. His hybrid army wasn't strong enough yet. They lacked ability to fight properly. If anything, they'd be in his way now.

"Thinking about running again, aren't you?" Mikael provoked him.

The thought had crossed his mind. But there wasn't enough time to escape. Not with his siblings tucked away in coffins, rendered defenceless. Not with Caroline upstairs. No, fleeing brought up too many liabilities. Klaus knew he had to fight.

"You're not running." Mikael stated.

"I don't have to run any more." Klaus told him with confidence.

"You haven't changed at all, boy. You want to hide behind your playthings again, like the coward you truly are."

Klaus kept silent. How long has Mikael been watching him? He needed to think and come up with a strategy, fast.

"You are forgetting one thing. While they are sired to you, they can still be compelled." Mikael told him. "While you were gone, trying to break the spell, I have made sure to compel every hybrid you have ever created."

Klaus' eyes widened. Mikael seemed to be three steps ahead of him. That certainly explained the Salvatore's involvement. Damon must have found out about Mikael somehow, and he seemed to have told him about the spell that connected him to Caroline as well.

The room was filling with hybrids in the meantime. All facing Klaus, ready to fight him.

"Bring the girl." Mikael ordered.

Caroline was shoved roughly into Mikael's side. She looked scared and Klaus swallowed hard. Where was Joshua? He was supposed to keep her safe. Mikael surely hadn't compelled him. Or had he? Klaus felt his blood run cold at Caroline's scared expression. She had tears in her eyes. Eyes that looked at him pleadingly. Then, to his surprise, Caroline spoke up.

" _Please_. The spell is broken. If you kill me, nothing will happen to him. I don't want to die." She pleaded with Mikael.

Mikael looked surprised at this new piece of information. He turned Caroline so that she faced him. His face changed and his vampire features appeared. "A little test is in order." And with that he savagely tore into Caroline's neck. She released a pained scream.

"Stop it!" Klaus roared. He didn't feel her pain, but it still hurt him to see her being attacked like that.

Mikael dropped Caroline to the floor and looked at Klaus, inspecting his neck. True to the girls words, there was no wound.

"It's true, then. You care about that girl. You are _pathetic_." Mikael spat.

"No. I don't care about her." Klaus replied coldly. "I'm just sick of watching your little show. You accuse me of being a coward, while hiding behind my _playthings_."

Mikael chuckled, amused with Klaus' words.

"What do you intend to do about it?" He asked.

"I will kill you." Klaus promised.

"What would happen if you succeeded, Niklaus? You intent to live forever with no one at your side?" Mikael asked him.  
Klaus swallowed hard.

"No one cares about you any more, boy!" The words had struck him harder than he had wanted. Klaus tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Who do you have, other than those whose loyalty you forced?" Mikael asked rhetorically.

"No one." Mikael answered his own question. " _No one._ " He repeated in a whisper.

A single tear escaped Klaus.

"Did you really think you could pressure this girl into caring for you?" Mikael laughed and kicked Caroline who was laying motionless on the floor. Klaus made to flash to her side but was instantly grabbed by three hybrids.

"Take your last breath, boy." Mikael taunted.

To Kaus' surprise, Damon flashed before him with a huge grin and the white oak stake in hand.

"I will enjoy this." He told Klaus before raising the stake.

Just then, there was a loud cracking noise and Damon flew across the room. Klaus was perplexed.

Then, everything went down very fast. He felt the hybrids that had been holding him back go limb.

At the same time Caroline got up in a flash and pulled something out of her pockets.

" _Ba boom_!" She whispered and threw something at Mikael and the hybrids surrounding him. True to her word, there was a loud bang and his opponents yelled in pain.

Klaus saw the white oak stake lying on the floor where Damon must have dropped it. Without thinking, he grabbed it and flashed over to Mikael.

With great joy he plunged the stake through Mikael's chest. Mikael fell down, burning to ashes. Klaus stood over him, watching the man that had tormented him his entire life die.

Behind him, Josh handed Caroline a blood bag.

"You ok?" He asked worried.

"All good." Caroline promised.

"Looks like I'm the only hybrid left." Josh stated. He was right. The others seemed to have fled the second Mikael was staked.

"That makes you second in command." Caroline attempted to joke.

"Maybe." Josh shrugged.

Caroline glanced around to find the spot Damon was lying, still motionless.

"I should have known Damon would pull something like that." She whispered. Honestly, she hoped that Damon planned this on his own. Otherwise, all her friends would have been ready to sacrifice her.

"Explain yourselves." Klaus suddenly said, in front of them.

"What? Are you serious?" Caroline said, not believing Klaus.

He looked at her with cold eyes before his eyes wandered to Josh.

"Well, after you send me off, Caroline was talking to someone again. Then, she told me that you needed our help. She came up with the plan in a matter of seconds. It was all Caroline, really." Josh explained.

Klaus looked down. Caroline had been talking to Henrik.

"Henrik told me that your father was here to kill you. And that he had compelled every hybrid. Besides Josh, that is. I pokered on the fact that he knew about the spell and came up with a plan, hoping it would work. And it did. So, _you're welcome_!" Caroline explained smugly.

"Where'd you get the vervain grenades from?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Henrik told me about the room where you have all these weapons stored. Given the circumstances, I figured I was allowed to help myself." She shrugged.

Caroline really was something else, Klaus realised. Not only did she come up with an almost flawless plan, but she did it in a very short amount of time.

Klaus nodded and left without another word.

"He looks so depressed." Caroline said.

"Yeah. The things this guy said weren't actually cheery, you know?" Josh said.

"I guess you're right."

Damon awoke with a groan and looked around.

"Blondie?" He asked confused.

"Damon." Caroline snapped as she strode over to him. "What were you thinking?!"

"I did what had to be done until this moron snapped my neck!" Damon said angrily, pointing his finger at Josh.

"Easy, mate. I can rip out hearts, too." Josh threatened him.

"What are you? Klaus 2.0?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No. But I'm loyal. And Care is my friends. So, there's no way I'll let you kill her." Josh said proudly.

Damon huffed at that.

"Listen, Damon. I think it would be best if you just left. If you're still here when Klaus comes back, he'll probably kill you." Caroline said, shocking both males.

"Since when do you care?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I don't. But there are enough bodies here as it is. Also, Elena and Stefan care about you for some reason." Caroline explained.

Damon flashed away then.

* * *

He entered the boarding house with a heavy heart.  
"Damon!" Elena yelled from her position next to Katherine.

"Where's Mikael?" The other doppelganger asked, sensing that something was amiss.

"He's gone. The entire plan failed." Damon admitted miserably.

"WHAT?" Katherine yelled outraged.

"I had him! He was as good as dead. But one of his hybrids somehow resisted Mikael's compulsion and attacked me out of nowhere!" Damon punched a wall, frustrated.

"What about Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"She's fine. Even allowed me to keep living." Damon answered sarcastically.

"Then you can finally take these stupid things off me!" Bonnie told him. Damon and Katherine had put these chains around her wrists that blocked her magic and rendered her out of options to stop them from killing her best friend.

"Here." Damon handed Elena the keys to Bonnie's chains and strolled downstairs to let Stefan out of his cell.

* * *

Caroline had asked Josh were Klaus' room was and was currently standing in front of it. Mikael had said really terrible things and Klaus had been visibly hurt by them. She knew that every other Person would be in serious need of comfort after what had happened. But Klaus wasn't just every other person. And Caroline had no idea whether he'd need comfort or not. Even if he did, would he accept it? She didn't know. That's why she had been standing here like an idiot for about 20 minutes.

Finally, she gathered her courage and knocked on his door.

When he didn't reply she decided to do the brave thing and enter anyway.

Klaus was sitting in a mantel in front of a fireplace, quietly watching the flames.

Caroline walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I don't need your pity, Caroline." He said without looking at her.

"Good thing that's not why I'm here." She said with a faint smile.

"Why else would you be here?"

"I was worried about you." She admitted, now facing the flames, too.

Klaus chuckled. "I'm not buying that, sweetheart. But nice try."

"Why? Is that so hard to believe?" She remembered his words.

"Yes." He answered the same way she had had.

"Well, deal with it, because I realised that, against my better judgement, I care about you."

"That's a cruel lie."

"No, it's the _truth_. And honestly, I don't think I'm the only one that does." Klaus laughed sarcastically .

"There's Henrik who cares about you so much, he didn't even leave you when he died. Then there's Josh. I don't know if he actually cares about you but he certainly looks up to you. And I bet that, even though you might not talk to each other, your other siblings care about you, too." Caroline finished proudly.

"They hate me." Klaus told her.

"Why would they hate you?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I daggered them all. While I'm living, they lie in coffins." He admitted.

"Then maybe you should let them live." Caroline advised.

"Maybe. Now that Mikael's gone, they can live without fearing for their life." Klaus whispered.

Caroline smiled. This conversation was going better than she had anticipated.

"You care about them a lot, don't you?" Caroline asked.

"They'd beg to differ, I guess." He told her.

"I get it. You put them out. I'd be mad, too. But I also get you. Now that I've seen Mikael and what he's capable of, I know you were just protecting them. In your own unique way, of course."

"You say all of this like I'm a nice person. But _I'm not_ , Caroline."

"No, I think you want everyone to _believe_ you're this evil person. But deep down, you're just alone and hurt." Caroline confessed, afraid that she might have crossed a line with this statement.

"Why'd you think that?" He asked not angered but curious.

"You saved me. I mean, yes, you were the reason I was dying in the first place. But in the end you saved me in more than one way." She admitted. "You made me _want_ to survive and to _live_. And I'm glad you did."

"It was all part of my plan though." Klaus explained.

"What plan?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls is where me and my family lived before we were vampires. When Henrik was still alive. Here, we were happy, more or less. I decided to make it our home again, protected by hybrids." He explained.

"So you did what you did for family. That doesn't make everything you did to us less cruel, but it makes your actions more relatable. Try to deny it all you want, but you do care. Even if that part is hidden underneath a thousand years of pain, it's still there. And that's what makes you human."

Klaus chuckled. Human? No, he had lost his humanity long ago.

"Thank you. For your confidence in me. But I think it's time we retired. You need to rest, sweetheart." He told her. Partly, because it was true. But also because he needed time to himself. He needed to plan his next move. Whatever that was.

"Okay. Just know that if you wanna talk, I'm here." Caroline took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly before she got up and left the room again.

Klaus kept sitting in the mantel, a warm feeling spreading through his body. And for a moment he felt happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to give you guys this chapter as soon as possible since the cliffhanger last chapter was kinda cruel. (Sorry about that. :D)**

 **So, Mikeal is dead, Klaus is opening up, Caroline isn't in denial anymore and Josh is simply awsome (right?).**

 **We'll see more of the original family in the upcoming chapters and I'm looking forward to it!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you can spare some time, please let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I realised that I never really informed you about Klaus and Stefans relationship: Klaus took Stefan with him after he broke the curse but he didn't compel him to become the ripper in this story!**

 **Also, Klaus daggered Rebekah again some time before Caroline's birthday.**

* * *

"Ripper." Klaus acknowledged as he opened the door.

"I want to see Caroline." Stefan said nervously.

"I don't think you're in the position to demand anything from me." Klaus answered angrily.

"Listen, I didn't have anything to do with what happened last night. Damon worked with Katherine. We tried to stop him, actually." Stefan explained.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Klaus asked.

"I don't care what happens to you. But I do care about Caroline. We wouldn't sacrifice her like that."

"Not even in exchange for the doppelganger's safety?" Klaus challenged.

Stefan kept silent.

"I thought so. It's really hard to believe that you lot actually give a damn about what happens to Caroline. If I'm not mistaken, the last time you used her for your useless plan to kill me got her in quite the situation."

Stefan knew that they had messed up when it came to Caroline's safety. They should've never let send her to distract Klaus.

"We learned from our mistakes. We know that it's our fault she was linked to you. I'm just wondering why she's still here." Stefan said.  
Last night, Damon had told him how the spell had been broken and Caroline was finally free from the original. But he had also told him that Caroline had been helping Klaus.

Klaus chuckled.

"Maybe she's done giving her best for people that don't appreciate her properly." Klaus mused. There was no need to tell the ripper that the spell was still perfectly intact. He had Davina working on a way to break it after all.

"And you do? How am I supposed to believe that?" Stefan asked.

"Frankly, I don't care what you believe or not." Klaus shrugged.

"Look, Klaus. I just want to see her, make sure she's fine." Stefan pleaded.

"Not happening, mate. I'm not trusting any of you near her." Klaus left no room for discussion. "If that's all, I'd advise you to take your leave. I'm in a bad mood after last night." Klaus said with an evil smirk.

"Please tell her I was here at least." Stefan asked before he flashed away from the hybrid.

Klaus closed the door and strolled back to his study.

Inside, he fixed himself a drink and contemplated his next move. He needed new hybrids. But he had to find a pack first. That included travelling.

For a few seconds he entertained the thought of showing Caroline the world while he looked for potential hybrids. He imagined showing her his favourite paintings, the one of his that hang in the hermitage.

But most importantly, he imagined her giving in to him completely. The way she had in New Orleans before they were disturbed by his only loyal hybrid. Had it been anyone else, the head would've left their body faster than they could utter an apology.

Klaus sighed. Taking Caroline with him would be a liability. She might be invincible, thanks to their link, but she could still be used against him.

After putting a lot of thought in it, he knew there was only one way he could go about this. Caroline needed to stay in Mystic Falls while he created new hybrids. And she needed proper protection. Joshua would be enough.

He focused on his hearing and heard Caroline talk in the sitting room.

"Good morning, love." Klaus greeted as he entered the room.

Caroline looked at him with a bright smile.

"Morning', Klaus."

Joshua got up and left the room with a nod at Klaus.

"That's actually pretty weird, you know?" Caroline stated.

"What is?" Klaus asked confused.

"Well, whenever you enter a room, Josh gets up and leaves." she explained.

"That's the way alphas are treated, love." Klaus answered proudly.

"Yeah, like I said. It's weird." Klaus chuckled.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you, sweetheart." Klaus said and sat down in an armchair across from Caroline.

"Okay?" Caroline said with a frown.

"I need to leave for a while. Unfortunately, I can't take you with me." He said.

Caroline's was working hard. Was he telling her that she could finally go home? Where will he go? Why can't he take her with him.

"Of course, you still need to be properly protected. Josh alone won't suffice." He continued.

"I think Josh is a great protector." Caroline told him.

"I don't doubt that, sweetheart. But he's still very young." Klaus explained.

"Yeah, but I am not completely incompetent, too. Josh and I can take care of each other." Caroline said proudly.

"That's still not enough, love." Klaus said with a smile. She was indeed capable of taking care of herself. She had proven as much last night. But it wasn't enough.

"Then who else should take over the unnecessary protection part? Marcel?" Caroline challenged.  
 _  
Hell, no_. Klaus didn't need his charming protégé alone with Caroline while he was gone.

"I was thinking of my siblings, actually." He told her. "You were curious about them. Take it as a chance to find out why I keep them in coffins."

"Seriously? You think I need more than one original vampire for protection? Are you delusional or simply paranoid?" Caroline asked irritated.

"I just want to make sure you're sufficiently protected. Can't have you decapitated, now can I?" He told her smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes. He just wanted an excuse to wake his siblings. Why couldn't he just be honest and admit that he missed them?

"Ok. When do I get to meet them?" She asked.

"Tonight. We'll have dinner. Until then, I want you to stay in your room with Joshua. I expect them to be moody once I wake them." _Moody_? Caroline thought.  
What a unique way of saying that they'll probably be livid.

"All right." Caroline agreed. "Oh and by the way: I heard your conversation with Stefan earlier."

Klaus was surprised at that piece of information.

"Did you?" He asked.

"Yep. I know he was saying the truth, though. They wouldn't sacrifice me like that. I might come off short should the Salvatores ever have to choose between  
me and Elena, but I'm okay with that. I would gladly die to keep my friends alive." Caroline told him. "Also, you're kinda cute when you're all protective and jealous." She winked at him as she marched out of the room.

Klaus watched her retreating back with his mouth slightly agape. Had she really called him _cute_? That was a word he would never use to describe him.  
Klaus shook his head, ridding his mind of the beautiful blonde. He had things to do, siblings to wake.

* * *

Klaus stood in front the coffins that were holding his siblings' bodies. Waking them was always a nuisance. But in this case, it was necessary. Caroline needed protection, from someone he trusted. Or at least didn't mistrust completely. Also, he wanted to tell them about Mikael's demise. They needed to know that they didn't need to run any longer. They were free, after a thousand years.  
Klaus used his vampire speed to open three of the five coffins in front of him. Taking the dagger out of each of the in the process.  
Carefully, he tucked them in his pocket. Then, he waited for them to wake.

* * *

"There'll be more originals walking around this place soon?" Josh complained loudly.  
"Yep." Caroline confirmed. Honestly, she dreaded the time Klaus would be gone, leaving her with his siblings. She had only ever met Rebekah. Well, met would be the wrong word. Rebekah had snapped her neck and stolen her phone. Caroline wasn't really looking forward to seeing her again.  
"Has he told you why he'd be gone?" Josh asked.  
"Nope. But I have a good guess." Caroline told him.  
"He's looking for werewolves." Josh agreed.  
"I really don't understand why he needs an army, though. He tried to explain it to me once. But still, Mikael is dead. There's no need for an army any longer."  
"Maybe he really just wants a pack. That'd be natural, you know? Wolves aren't meant to be alone. And he's an alpha. I imagine he needs to live up to that status." Josh thought aloud.  
"All this alpha male thing is really getting on my nerves." Caroline said rolling her eyes.  
"Anyway, what should someone wear if they have dinner with the oldest family in history?" Caroline asked while looking through all her clothes.  
"You mean, what should a girl wear when she gets introduced to her _lover's_ siblings?" Josh said teasing.  
"You're so _funny,_ Josh." Caroline said sarcastically.  
"Sorry." He said, fighting his grin. "You should probably go for a hot, yet casual." He advised.  
"Come over here and help me, will you?" Caroline called him.  
"Yip."

* * *

Elijah was the first to rise from his coffin, dusting his suit. Kol followed, looking less than happy.  
Klaus threw each a blood bag to of them.  
"Tug in. We've lots to discuss." He said drily.  
Rebekah glared at him.  
"What is this rubbish?" Kol asked outraged.  
"We're keeping a low profile." Klaus told them.  
A few minutes passed until the originals were sated.  
Without warning, Kol lunged himself at Klaus, landing a punch to his nose.  
"Don't make me regret undaggering you!" Klaus growled, wiping the blood from his nose.  
"Do you expect us to thank you for letting us out of these ruddy things, or what?" Rebekah snapped.  
"You could at least listen to what I have to tell you before starting a fight you can't win."  
"Like you gave us the opportunity to talk before putting a fucking dagger through our heart?" Kol drawled.  
"Kol, language." Elijah said calmly. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell us, Niklaus?"  
"Mikael is dead." He announced proudly.  
There was a moment of stunned silence.  
"Nik, please tell me you're _not joking_." Rebekah asked.  
"You know I'd never joke about that." Klaus told her.  
"Bloody hell, Nik! How'd you do it?" Kol asked.  
"All in due time, brother. We're having dinner tonight." Klaus informed them.  
"Whatever. Where's my room, Nik? I need to rid myself from that ruddy coffin smell." Rebekah said annoyed.

* * *

Caroline grew more nervous by the second. Klaus had ordered Josh to escort her to the dining room, and she had been waiting for an original to make an appearance for about 10 minutes now.  
Finally, the doors opened and revealed an annoyed looking Klaus.  
He stopped when he saw her standing in the middle of the room, looking lost. He noticed her blue dress and smiled.  
"You look ravishing, love." He told her.  
"Maybe you should take some time to come up with new lines." She told him with a grin.  
"Maybe I will, once you've learned how to accept an honest compliment." He winked at her.  
Klaus moved closer to her, kissing her temple softly. Caroline was surprised by the soft gesture. It was so unlike Klaus.  
"Come on, let's sit down while we wait for my siblings to join us." Klaus placed his hand on the small of her back.  
There was no doubt in Caroline's mind that Klaus would be sitting at the head of the table.  
Klaus pulled out the stool to his left and helped her sit down.  
Caroline thanked him with a smile and he sat down.  
"Why is that _tramp_ sitting in my chair?" Rebekah's voice filled the room.  
Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Rebekah, please sit somewhere else and refrain from your unnecessary comments." Klaus ordered.  
"The 21th century looks _pretty ravishing._ " Kol announced.  
He flashed to Caroline's side and extended his hand. Caroline shook it, wanting to be polite.  
"I'm Kol, the most handsome one of the Mikaelson brothers." He said and kissed the back of her hand.  
Klaus growled. "Kol! Leave her alone!"  
Kol grinned at his brother.  
"Calm down brother, I'm just being polite." Kol said.  
"Niklaus, you didn't mention that we'd have a guest tonight." Elijah stated and sat down to Klaus' right.  
"This is Caroline Forbes. She will be our guest of honour for a while." Klaus explained.  
Rebekah snorted and sat down next to Caroline with a glare.  
"Caroline. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Kol said winking as he sat down next to Elijah.  
Caroline smiled shyly.  
Klaus released an annoyed sigh.  
Dinner started with a bunch of humans walking in and serving wine and placing a lot of different dished in front of them.  
Caroline grabbed her wine glass eagerly. She felt uncomfortable. Rebekah was still glaring at her, Kol was basically undressing her with his eyes and Elijah seemed to be observing her every move. What a joyful dinner.  
"If I remember correctly, you wanted to explain Mikael's demise, brother." Elijah pointed out.  
"Indeed. We killed him last night." Klaus stated proudly, surprising Caroline of his use of words. She hadn't expected to get any credit whatsoever.  
"Who is _'we'_?" Kol asked interested.  
"Caroline and Joshua, my hybrid, helped." Klaus admitted.  
" _Caroline?_ " Rebekah snorted. "Please, Nik. She's a baby vampire! She's no match to Mikael!"  
"Excuse you? I am more capable than you give me credit for!" Caroline said outraged.  
"She tricked him. And because she did so, it was easy for me to finally stake him with the white oak stake." Klaus explained further.  
"Bloody hell, Nik. If you want to get that blonde bimbo in your bed just do so. There's no need to give her more credit than she deserves." Rebekah snarled.  
"That's it! You could at least be civil toward me! What's your problem?" Caroline said angrily, turning toward Rebekah.  
"I just don't like having to share a table with a strumpet like you!"  
" **Rebekah**!" Both Klaus and Elijah said at the same time.  
This seemed to rile her up even more.  
Caroline saw Rebekah throw an evil smirk her way before the world turned black.  
Caroline's body fell to the floor with a thud.  
"Now that was satisfying." Rebekah exhaled.  
"Niklaus?" Elijah asked when his brother fell from his chair as well.  
Kol started laughing. "Now that's entertaining! Do it again, Bekah!"  
Rebekah looked around, confused.  
Elijah lifted Klaus' limb body from the floor.  
"His neck seemes to be broken." He stated.

Rebekah looked horrified.  
"Looks like you'll be the first one to get back in your coffin." Kol sniggered.  
"How did that happen? I didn't touch him!" Rebekah defended herself.  
"My guess is that he and sweet Caroline are somehow linked." Kol said. He knew enough about witches to recognise a spell when he saw one.  
"Kol, pick up Ms. Forbes." Elijah ordered.  
"Gladly!" Kol said as he wriggled his brow.

* * *

 **What do you think? I know, there's not much Klaroline interaction in this chapter. But I promise there's more to come in the next chapter.  
**

 **Did you like the original siblings? Mikaelson family dinners usually end with snapped necks and/or blood, right? :D**

 **Well, thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far! They always motivate me to provide you with a new chapter as soon as possible!**

 **Until next time! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

When Klaus came to again, it took him a few seconds to remember what had happened. But as soon as he did, he was livid.

" **REBEKAH**!" He yelled as he sprang to his feet.

She had gone too far. She had only been out of her coffin for a few hours but had already managed to make him furious again.

Klaus was pulled out of his rage when he heard something fall. When he turned around, it had been someone rather than something.

"Caroline, are you all right?" He asked worried as he flashed to her side and helped her up.

"All good. Why did you have to yell like that? You scared the crap out of me!" She snapped.

"Rebekah needs to be punished for her betrayal." He told her.

Betrayal? Oh, right. That bitch had snapped her neck. Again! Obviously, Davina had been telling the truth. If one's neck gets snapped, so does the other's.

"If I remember correctly, she attacked me, not you. So, if anyone is going to take their anger out on your sister, it's me." Caroline stated.

"Don't be foolish, love. You have nothing against her." Klaus said.

"You're awake again, I see." Elijah said as he entered the sitting room.

He had made sure his brother and Ms. Forbes were at least comfortable until they woke.

"Where is she?" Klaus demanded.

"I ask you to forgive our sister for her outburst earlier. You know she's quite temperamental." Elijah said calmly.

"That's no excuse, Elijah. I told you that Caroline was to be our guest of honour. Snapping her neck after attacking her verbally is not what I expected from any of you. Rebekah needs a lesson on how to behave herself." Klaus said, still furious.

"When exactly should she learn how to behave herself, then? Inside a coffin?" Elijah challenged.

"At least she can't annoy me from there." Klaus told him.

"Brother, please reconsider your intentions before acting on them. As you know, our sister has never been keen on being stuffed away like that. As she has never handled not being the centre of attention well. I'm sure it wasn't her intention to harm you." Caroline was amazed at the way Elijah kept his calm when face to face with a livid Klaus.

Also, she couldn't help but notice that Elijah sounded kinda like Klaus' conscience. She giggled inwardly at the picture in her mind. Klaus, a wooden boy and Elijah, the cricket on his shoulder.

"I want to talk to her." Caroline finally said.

Both brothers looked at her, stunned.

"Look, she attacked me. She didn't know it would harm you, too. Like I said before, if anyone is going to act, it should be me." Caroline explained. She hated  
Rebekah, yes. But being at the receiving end of Klaus' anger must be horrible.

"Fine. Talk to her. But if she harms one hair on you, it's back to the coffin for Rebekah." Klaus announced.

He was annoyed at his incapability to say no to the blonde. It was aggravating.

"Ok." Caroline said and left the room with a smile.

"I'm surprised." Elijah stated.

"Spare me, Elijah. I'm not in the mood." Klaus snarled.

"Very well. But you must excuse me for wanting an explanation about what transpired earlier."

Klaus sighed heavily.

* * *

Caroline searched the house until she found the original.

"We need to talk." She told the other blonde.

"I don't see why I should be wasting my time talking to you. My brother is surely preparing the dagger as I speak." Rebekah answered.

"Matter of fact, he doesn't." Caroline said crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Oh, really?" Rebekah said not believing her.

"Really. I told him that you were attacking me. Therefore, I should be the one to confront you about it."

"And he agreed?" Rebekah said surprised. That didn't sound like Nik.

"Yip." Caroline said popping the 'p'.

"Go ahead then." Rebekah challenged her.

Caroline sighed. Originals were a tiring bunch of people.

"First of all, I really don't wanna fight with you. But I won't take you bullshit any longer. I never attacked you in any way. And if you hadn't gathered as much,

I'm not exactly here because I want to." Caroline stated.

"Why are you here then? Why are you linked to my brother?" Rebekah demanded to know.

"Well, I'm here because I'm bonded to your brother. He made it clear that I won't be leaving him any time soon. And I got used to him." Caroline shrugged.

"That didn't answer my question. Why are you linked to my brother?" Rebekah repeated annoyed.

"A spell went wrong, okay? As you can imagine, it didn't happen on purpose." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"So you failed to kill my brother and yet, you're not locked up in some smelly dungeon?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus and I made a deal to avoid that. Also, he kinda likes me." Caroline said.

Rebekah started laughing.

"Nik doesn't like anyone. Sorry to break your heart, darling" Rebekah answered smirking. "You must be his new toy, then."

"Seriously? If you didn't notice, I'm trying to keep you out of that coffin. The least you could to would be changing the way you talk to me!" Caroline said trough gritted teeth.

"Why would you do that?" Rebekah asked in a shocked whisper.

"I might not like you. Actually, I can't stand you, so far. But you're his sister. And rotting in a coffin must be seriously awful. So, yeah. I'm trying the decent thing and help you stay as far away from it as possible." Caroline explained. "Plus, it seems like we'll be forced to see each other more often now, living in the same house and all. It'd be nice to have someone female to talk to once in a while."  
Caroline admitted. Talking to Josh was nice. So was talking to Henrik. But it would be a welcome change to talk to a woman every once in a while.

"Ok." Rebekah agreed silently. She had to admit that Caroline had a point. "Thank you."

Caroline was surprised to hear the original say these words.

"We can start with you explaining this century to me. I was out of my coffin for a short while, but it's still quite the mystery to me." Rebekah said.

Klaus was growing nervous. It had been a tad too long since Caroline had left to speak with his sister. He wasn't lying unconscious on the floor, so he knew  
Caroline should be fine. But he never knew with his sister and her tantrums.

Walking through the mansion, he heard sounds coming from the TV room.

When he opened the door silently, he couldn't believe his eyes. Caroline was sitting on the sofa next to his sister. Both were using tissues to dry their eyes, it  
seemed.

Klaus looked at the TV. There were two people dancing to an annoying tune, and he rolled his eyes.

"I take it you put your differences aside then." He spoke up.

Both blondes turned to him with a glare.

"Shut it, Nik! We're trying to watch something here!" Rebekah snarled.

Klaus was speechless. Had the blondes really just glared at him in _unison_? It was strange. He had expected them to still be fighting with each other.

"Caroline, I need a word with you." He tried to get their attention again.

"Hush, Nik!" Rebekah told him.

"I'll come and find you when the movie's over." Caroline told him without her eyes leaving the screen.

Klaus didn't mind Caroline getting along with his sister, but he was taken aback by how quickly they have gone from nearly clawing each others eyes out to crying their eyes out together in front of the TV. And on top of that, they were both shutting him up.

Klaus shook his head, not sure how to act in that kind of situation.

* * *

The movie ended and Caroline turned to Rebekah.

" _Sooo_? What do you think?" Caroline asked grinning.

"I think that I'll be spending more time in front of that thing and catch up on all the good stuff I missed!" Rebekah answered.

"Next time, we'll add junk food. Trust me, it's a must. Oh, and we'll be watching the Notebook next, all right?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah nodded. "I think you need to find Nik first. I'm surprised he left us alone at all."

"Me too." Caroline agreed and got up.

"Oh, Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline turned around and looked at her.

"Maybe you're not that bad after all." Rebekah told her.

Caroline grinned. She'd take that as an 'I like you, but I'm too proud to admit'.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about earlier." Caroline said as she entered Klaus' study.

"I must say, I didn't expect that outcome." He told her smirking.

"Right? But once we set things straight, Rebekah asked me to introduce her to this century." Caroline said smiling.

"I'm glad you get along. I won't have to worry about you murdering each other while I'm gone then."

Right, Klaus was leaving her alone with his dysfunctional family.

"I guess." She said, trying to hide her disappointment at the fact that he was leaving.

"I have something for you, love." He said and handed her a small parcel.

Caroline raised a brow and opened it curiously.

"A phone?" She asked.

"I figured I owed you one." He explained. "I took the liberty of adding a few numbers already. Mine included."

"You want to annoy me while you're gone, right?" Caroline asked teasing.

"I will need to check on you from time to time, yes." He said smirking.

"Thank you." Caroline said with a smile.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"I wanted to ask you something." Caroline said shyly.

"Go ahead." He told her.

"Since Davina made us these necklaces and the fact that I'm as invincible as you, I was wondering if you'd let me go back to school?" She knew it was a long shot. But she needed to try.

"Why would you want that, love? I can teach you everything you want to know." He told her proudly.

Oh, she was sure he could. She imagined Klaus as a teacher and liked her lips. He'd definitely be the hottest teacher she'd ever had. But wait, she wanted to actually go back to school. Caroline fought the not so innocent thought that had been occupying her brain and focused on the task at hand.

"I feel _bored_ being stuck here! And Josh could join me!" Caroline argued.

"It's still dangerous." Klaus told her.

"Dangerous? C'mon! What's the worst thing that can happen? Me scratching a nail, Josh unable to prevent it?" Caroline said sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled.

"All right. You may go back to school. _BUT_ you will only leave the house with Josh and at least one of my siblings. I'll let Kol and Rebekah know that they are to join you." Klaus caved in.

"Yay!" Caroline said clapping.

Klaus smiled proudly. He couldn't fight the truth any longer. Caroline's happiness made him happy, too. And he would make sure to see her happy more often.

"Anyway, I trust my siblings, but continuing with your daily dose of vervain won't be a bad idea." He told her.

"Ok. But I don't think they will try anything." Caroline told him.

"Maybe, but once again, I'm not taking any chances, love."

"Right." She said.

"I have one more thing I'd like to ask you, Caroline." He said.

Caroline gulped. She knew he was getting serious when he started using her name instead of the usual pet names.

"Do you regret our time in New Orleans?" He asked bluntly.

Caroline swore she must've gone a bright shade of pink. _Our time in New Orleans_. She was pretty sure he meant the time they had almost had sex until Josh disturbed them.

"No." She tried to say it as firm as she could. But honestly, she could feel her voice betraying her.

Klaus smirked at her. He had been hoping for that answer. For Caroline to finally stop acting as if she weren't interested at all. Frankly, he had been sick of her little games for a while ago. Sick of her continually pushing him away.

Klaus walked a few steps, almost closing the distance between them.

Caroline took in a sharp breath, anticipating the feel of his soft lips on hers.

Klaus smirked. She was indeed giving in to him. But it wasn't enough. He had other plans for her.

He leaned forward and Caroline closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her lips.

Just when their lips were about to touch, Klaus moved his head again.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, love." He breathed in her ear.

Caroline felt two things at once. First, and most obvious, his breath against her ear, the way he talked, it send shivers down her spine. Second, she was confused. _What was he up to_?

Klaus quickly kissed her forehead and flashed out of the room.

"Seriously?" Caroline stood alone in his study, her mouth open wide. He did not just do that!

* * *

Klaus knew he could've taken her then and there in his study.

But that's not the way he wanted it to happen. No, he wanted her to feel as frustrated as he had felt for weeks now. He wanted her to beg. She needed to realise that she belonged to him. To give herself entirely to him.

Klaus wouldn't take any less. His wolf side was desperate to claim her, make sure she wouldn't dare think about another man for all eternity. A quick fuck in his study wouldn't grant him that.

Instead, he left in search for his sister.

Caroline might be finished with her, but he wasn't. Not at all.

"Rebekah." He greeted as he strolled into her room.

"Have you ever heard about knocking, Nik?" She asked him annoyed.

"Mind your tongue, Bekah. You wouldn't want to make me mad, would you?" He told her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you!" She pleaded, realising why he had come looking for her.

"Maybe you should listen to what I say next time. When I say 'she is to be our guest of honour', I want you to treat her with respect. I should have put you down the second you uttered your first insult." He growled.

Rebekah looked around, obviously looking for the best way to escape her brother.

"Caroline and I talked about it. She accepted my apology. I won't harm a hair on her body again." Rebekah promised.

"That's not enough, sister. From now on you will protect her. If any harm comes to her on your watch, I will put you in your coffin. Maybe a few centuries worth of deep slumber will teach you manners." He mused.

"I will protect her. I promise." She said hastily. She couldn't take Nik on her own. There was nothing she could do but surrender.

" _Fantastic_." Klaus said with a huge smile. Rebekah knew, of course, that this smile didn't mean anything good.

"You'll go to school with Caroline on Monday. And don't even think about leaving her out of your sight." He told her.  
 _School_? Rebekah was confused. Her brother might have gone mad.

"I believe I owe you." He said darkly before he flashed to Rebekah's side and snapped her neck savagely.

* * *

Caroline lay awake in her room, thinking about the way Klaus had just left her earlier.

It was downright _cruel_. Even crueler was the fact that he hadn't even really touched her, but she still felt bothered and offended by the way he had left her hanging.

Maybe that's how he had felt all the times she had left him hanging or turned him on before leaving him alone again.

Caroline sighed. She didn't think sleep would come to her that night. Not when his lips were always mocking her whenever she closed her eyes.

" **URGH**!" She groaned and got up.

Her feet seemed to be moving on their own, as Caroline hadn't known where they were taking her until she looked at the doors to Klaus' room.

* * *

 **So, I'll tell you now: Next chapter might contain smut ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I'm uploading this before heading to work. Also, I'll be on a short vacation soon. So, I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. It should take me max two weeks. Please be patient. :)**

 **Until then, thank you all so much. This story had now reached 100 followers and I'm really happy! And I'm really happy about the feedback for the last chapter! Please, keep it coming! :)**

 **Until then!**


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It was strange, really. When did she start pursuing him instead of the other way around? How did she get from pushing him away to standing in front of his bedroom door in the middle of the night? Again.

Finally, gathering her courage, she knocked on his door. She didn't know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't a shirtless Klaus.  
Caroline gasped at the handsome man in front of her. He was wearing black sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his waist, his v-line clearly visible.

Her eyes wandered over his exposed torso, lingering shortly to admire his abs. She eyed the necklaces around his neck, wondering how it was possible for those simple items to increase her longing to touch him, grab those things and pull him closer to her.  
Klaus' hair was stuck in every direction and a look of amusement plastered on his face.

Caroline bit her lip, realising that he must have seen the way she had shamelessly checked him out just now. Way to go, Caroline. Keep making a fool of yourself. She told herself.

"Good evening, love." Klaus said, his voice sounded low and tired.

"Hey." Caroline answered in a whisper, still not entirely over the view of his broad, naked chest.

"Do you want to come in?" Klaus asked, now back to being positively amused by the flustered young woman in front of him.

Caroline nodded, not trusting her voice yet.

Klaus moved aside, making room for her to enter his room.

"Have a seat, sweetheart." He told her, gesturing to the mantel in front of the fireplace.

They both sat down, not unlike the previous evening after Klaus had finally killed Mikael.

"So, do you mind telling me why you're knocking at my door in the middle of the night? Not that I'm complaining, of course." Klaus said, grinning.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, cursing inwardly at her incapability to focus on anything but the very naked chest next to her.

"Something is bothering you, then?" Klaus asked. He had noticed that Caroline kept glancing at his chest. He could always walk over to his wardrobe and pull on one of his shirts, but where would the fun in that be? Klaus enjoyed the fact that, for once, Caroline seemed unable to tear his eyes from him.

"Yes. But I don't know why I came to you." She lied. "I should probably go back to bed."

Caroline got up and made her way to the door before Klaus grabbed her wrist. She turned around and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Tell me, love. What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Klaus' hand reached out to caress her cheek softly. He wouldn't let her get away this easy.  
Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"I don't know why, but somehow I feel this weird pull towards you." She explained. Ever since New Orleans she had somehow felt drawn to him. Some part of her wanted to blame the stupid bond. But the rational part of her brain told her that this was not the case. If she was honest with herself, she had always felt it. Not that she would have ever acted on it before she got to know him. See the man behind the monster.

"I know it's not that stupid spell. I guess I have been drawn to you for a while now. I just didn't want to acknowledge it." She finished in a whisper.

Klaus had to fight hard not to grin at her like an idiot. His wolf side was howling in triumph right now.

"Are you sure that's what you feel like? It seems to me, you still haven't grasped the consequences of your actions, love." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Seriously? Could he please just make up his mind? He was clear about the fact that he wanted her before. Why hesitate now that she was coming to him? It made no sense whatsoever!

"I'm not a high school boy, Caroline. If you give in to me, it will be final. You will have to understand that you are mine. There'd never be anyone else for you.

Are you ready for that kind of commitment? Or are you fooling yourself, and by extension me, because you still mourn your relationship with that little mutt?" Klaus asked.

Caroline took in a sharp breath. That was something she hadn't expected. She had always thought he'd just wanted her in his bed once, maybe twice, to work out the tension that was obviously between them.

And what exactly did Klaus mean when he said that she was to be his. Somehow Caroline had a hard time imagining that he meant for her to be his girlfriend. There was no way he wanted a serious relationship.

But what had really strung a cord with her was the last bit he had said. Was she still sad about what had happened with Tyler? And was she actually fooling herself?

Klaus could see Caroline's inner struggle.

"My point exactly, love. You are not ready. But I have no doubt that you will be. And I'll be waiting, however long it takes." Klaus took one of her hands in his, kissing it softly.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night." Caroline answered and turned around. How the hell was she supposed to fall asleep now?

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered. Once again she found herself in his bedroom.

"Back again, love?" He asked, walking out of his bathroom.

Caroline's eyes widened. Klaus had freed himself off his sweatpants and was standing in front of her in nothing but boxer briefs and necklaces.

"About earlier." She started to say but was distracted as Klaus got closer.

He came to a halt in front of her, their bodies almost touching.

Klaus tilted his head, observing her like she was his prey. And maybe she was. But she couldn't find it in her to mind.

"I'm over Tyler." She stated and Klaus grinned, flashing his dimples.

Without another word he crashed his lips against hers and flashed her against a wall.

His hands were roaming her body and so were hers. Caroline felt on fire from his kisses, his touch and the feel of his skin on her hands.

Klaus pulled away to tear apart the top she was wearing, happy to find that she was deliciously naked underneath.

He took her in his arms once again and flashed them to his bed, throwing Caroline on the mattress.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Klaus stated before connecting his mouth with her nipple.

Caroline released a soft moan that clearly went straight to his groin. Judging by the growing bulge she felt against her core.

Caroline tried to free Klaus of his only remaining clothing, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Not yet, love." He told her and his head moved down her chest.

Klaus moved slowly, kissing every inch of her body he could touch. It was the sweetest kind of torture Caroline had ever had.

Finally, his head hovered over her core. Once again, Klaus took his time. Slowly he removed her panties before throwing them over his shoulder.

Klaus licked his lips and softly touched her clit with his thumb.

Caroline closed her eyes. The sight of Klaus between her legs alone almost made her come undone.

"Look at me." Klaus ordered as he put a finger inside her.

Caroline opened her eyes, moaning.

He kept pumping his finger inside her using his other hand to massage her breast and Caroline's moans got louder as she got closer to the edge.

Klaus grinned as he removed the finger only to put it in his mouth.

"So good." He moaned.

"Oh god!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline?" Someone asked from next to them.

Her head snapped to the side.

"Tyler!" She yelled. How did he get in here? She wondered as she fought to cover herself up.

"What the hell, Caroline?" Tyler yelled.

"I.." She tried to explain. Looking around, she realised that Klaus was gone. What the hell? Why'd he leave her alone in a situation like this?

There was a knock on the door and Caroline wished she could just disappear. This was getting worse by the second.

Tyler seemed unaffected by the consistent knocking, flashing his teeth.

* * *

"Caroline! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Caroline's eyes snapped open, and she looked around the room confused.

A dream. It was only a dream. Caroline released a long sigh.

The door opened and revealed an annoyed Rebekah.

"Nik wants us all downstairs." She told her with a roll of her eye.

"Where's Josh?" Caroline asked. It was usually him who fetched her if Klaus needed something.

"His hybrid, you mean? He's out doing god knows what Nik's asked him to do. Now stop the questioning and get ready." The door was slammed shut again and Caroline groaned. 

* * *

"Finally!" Rebekah said as Caroline entered the sitting room half an hour later.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat next to Rebekah.

"Can we get this over with now? There are girls waiting to meet me outside this house, you know?" Kol whined.

"Waiting to run from you, you mean?" Rebekah snarled.

"No, I'm talking about girls desperate for a good time with a handsome bloke like me." Kol grinned.

"Oh, please." Rebekah huffed.

"Are you quite done?" Klaus asked annoyed.

Caroline looked at him and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She remembered her dream and the way he had felt against her.

Klaus eyed her curious.

"As soon as you're done making goo goo eyes at our tasty guest." Kol answered.

"Will you shut up already, Kol?" Rebekah snapped.

Kol grinned but kept silent.

"Now, I'll be leaving as soon as Joshua gets back. I already talked to Rebekah about how things are to handle while I'm gone. You'll stay with Caroline at all times." Klaus ordered.

"I'll volunteer to keep her safe at night." Kol interrupted with a wink in Caroline's direction.

Caroline looked at him mortified.

"Kol, one more word and I will tear out your tongue." Klaus threatened.

Kol's grin only widened in response.

"Rebekah, Kol you will accompany Caroline to school."

And just like that, Kol's grin disappeared.

"No way! I'm not going to school!" Kol complained.

"It's not up for discussion, Kol." Klaus told him.

"Great. First I'm stuck in a coffin for decades and now I have to go to a bloody school!" Kol threw his hands in the air.

"Also, Caroline isn't allowed to leave the mansion alone. There should be at two of you least two of you with her." Klaus instructed.

"We got the concept, Nik." Rebekah huffed.

"Elijah, you're in charge. I believe that I can count on you?" He looked at his older brother.

Elijah had been quiet during their entire conversation. Caroline had a hard time figuring him out.

Rebekah was difficult but Caroline felt like she could deal with her. And Kol seemed to be a teenager that just found out about his love for women.

"Of course, brother." Elijah confirmed with a nod.

"Good. Any questions?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, when will you be back?" Rebekah asked.

"I hope to be back within 14 days." He answered.

* * *

"I hope you'll manage." Klaus said as soon as his siblings left the room.

"I can handle them." Caroline assured him.

"If there's anything you need, let them know." He told her.

"Sure." Caroline answered.

"And don't do anything stupid." Klaus advised.

Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"What was that look about earlier?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing!" Caroline replied quickly.

"Really?" Klaus asked grinning.

"Yep." Caroline tried to convince him.

"Maybe you'll tell me one day." Klaus mused.

"Yeah, however long it takes, right?" Caroline challenged.

"Something like that." Klaus smirked.

"Joshua is back." He announced, hearing the hybrid enter the mansion.

"Well, off you go then." Caroline said and looked down.

"Careful, love. I might just get the idea that you'll miss me." Klaus joked.

"Yeah, right!" Caroline lied.

"It's quite alright, love. I'll be back in no time." He said winking at her.

Klaus closed the distance between them and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Take care, sweetheart." He said before leaving.

Caroline smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Your eyes are not deceiving you! I actually managed to upload!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. Uni has been crazy. Also I have been working as a volunteer which took a lot of my time.**

 **Hope Y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Her first day back at school had gone over quite smoothly, Caroline considered. Just the fact that she had been able to leave the house had put Caroline into a brilliant mood this morning. Then there was the fact that Kol had looked absolutely ridiculous when she had entered the kitchen in morning. He had obviously checked out the TV for he was wearing almost the exact same outfit Will Smith had worn in the intro of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air._

* * *

Caroline hadn't been able to contain her laughter at that sight, earning a confused glare from Kol and a look of surprise from Elijah.

"What are you laughing at?" Kol asked her.

Caroline tried to calm her laughter enough to answer him but it took her a good minute to do so.

"It's just.. You really don't want to go to school looking like this." Caroline told him.

"Why not? This Will guy sure seemed to be cool. Bet the ladies will drool over me looking like this!" Kol said proudly.

"No, they will laugh at you." Caroline told him sternly.

"Why would they do something like that?" Kol inquired, getting angry.

"Well, first: The Fresh Prince was produced over ten years ago. So you basically look like you just escaped the 90's. Second: You are not Will Smith." Caroline shrugged.

"Nice shorts." Josh stated as he walked in.

"Thank god you're here, Josh!" Caroline exclaimed. "This is how guys dress now!" Caroline told Kol pointing at Josh.

* * *

Kol had changed his clothes before leaving but Caroline couldn't help but giggle at the original every time she looked at him throughout the day.

Rebekah on the other hand had managed way better. She had looked absolutely stunning by the time they left the mansion.

Caroline had reconnected with her friends and actually enjoyed every single lesson. All in all, the day could've been worse. The originals had behaved almost like every other teenager attending school. No one was compelled, threatened or killed. And for that Caroline was glad.

Bonnie had actually gotten the worst of the originals. Kol had hit on her every chance he got while Rebekah had commented each advance with telling her brother that he could do better than Bonnie.

Caroline hadn't thought about the possibility of seeing Tyler and was more than relieved to find that he hadn't even gone back to school after marching in Klaus' mansion that one day.

All in all, school was a success. Now Caroline lay in the middle of the bed in her room, phone clutched in her hand.

She had sent a text to Bonnie a few minutes before, asking for her help with figuring out why she was the only one to see, hear and touch Henrik Mikaelson. Caroline hoped that Bonnie would keep her promise of secrecy. She didn't know what Klaus would do if he found out Caroline had told anyone.

Caroline's phone vibrated, sending a spark of nervousness through her entire body.

 **From Bonnie:**

 **That sound pretty serious, Care. I still don't know what exactly happened the night we tried to kill Klaus. I'll look through my grimmoires, okay? Maybe Henrik is the missing link I needed to figure everything out!**

 **Make sure not to tell the originals of my involvement. I don't want to know how they'd react. I'll text you as soon as I find anything! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.**

 **Are you really okay, though? I know you told us everything's fine but I just feel that being surrounded by originals would drive me absolutely nuts!**

 **Love you! xxx**

Caroline sighed. Of course Bonnie couldn't answer all her questions right away, but she hoped that it wouldn't take too long either.

 **To Bonnie:**

 **Thanks, Bon! You don't know how relieved I am to know you're working on it!**

 **And I'm okay. Really! I know they can be quite annoying, but they're also not so bad once you get to know them.**

 **Love you too! xxx**

Caroline placed her phone on the nightstand only for it to start vibrating once again. Caroline looked at the screen and nearly jumped off the bed in surprise.

Klaus calling

She hadn't heard from him since he left and now he was calling her after she had been texting Bonnie. Did he screen her conversations? She hoped for the timing to be coincidence and picked up.

"Hello?" She all but whispered into the phone.

"Hello, love." His voice answered.

"I didn't expect you to call." Caroline told him.

"Why else would I be giving you a phone?" Klaus chuckled.

"Because you destroyed my old one?" Caroline answered bluntly.

"You're not still mad at me for my little outburst then?" Klaus asked and Caroline swore she could hear his puppy eyes!

"Well... No, I don't think so. But don't worry, I got plenty more reasons to be mad at you. If I want to, that is."

"Oh, do you? Humour me, love." Klaus laughed and Caroline realised that she was grinning, too.

"I'll make you a list. But right now, how about the fact that you left me with your siblings?" Caroline teased.

"Why? What have they done?" Klaus' voice had changed into an angry tone.

"Nothing! They're fine! They just can be annoying, you know?" Caroline explained quickly.

"Why do you think I store them in coffins?" His voice was back to being playful and Caroline relaxed.

"We really have to deal with these anger issues of yours, Mister!" Caroline scolded.

"Yes, M'am!" Klaus laughed and Caroline giggled.

"Tell me about your day? Did you enjoy your new privilege?" Klaus asked.

"I had an amazing day! Your siblings even behaved quite good around all the humans at school." Caroline told him proudly.

"I'm sorry, love. Did you just say behave in relation to my younger siblings? I can hardly imagine that!" Klaus mocked.

"Don't be so hard on them." Caroline told them.

"You'll change your mind about that after spending a thousand years with them." Klaus announced.

Caroline's eyes widened. She had grown to like the original family, but did she really imagine herself with them for that long? Could she take all the evil things they did? The blood, the compulsion, every thing? Did Klaus really wanted her around for that long?

Caroline laughed nervously.

"I'll have to go now, love." Klaus said.

"Already?" Caroline asked slightly disappointed.

"Careful, sweetheart. I might think you're missing me." Klaus chuckled.

"Yeah? What if I did?" Caroline challenged. Honestly, she did.

"I'll be back soon." He told her.

"Alright."

Without another word Klaus hung up on her.

Caroline sighed heavily. Hearing his voice just made her realise how much she did miss him after all. She must be crazy. Was she really falling in love with him? Or was it simple attraction?

Deciding she needed something to drink Caroline got up and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey." Caroline greeted when she entered the kitchen and saw Rebekah sipping blood.

"I really don't get why we have to drink blood from a bag. It's disgusting." She complained.

"It's better when you heat it." Caroline stated and received a raised eyebrow in return.

"I'll show you." Caroline pulled out two cups and went to work.

Just when Caroline had closed the microwave's door Rebekah jolted up and stood in front of Caroline, facing the kitchen door.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Shush! Someone's just entered the house." Rebekah whispered.

Caroline didn't hear anything. But then, Rebekah was an original, hence had better hearing than her.

She focused on her hearing and soon hear something, too. Someone was coming straight to the kitchen, it seemed. At first Caroline had hoped it was Klaus. But Rebekah wouldn't have taken a defensive stance in front of Caroline if it had been her brother. It had to be someone they didn't know well or not at all.

The kitchen door opened and revealed a middle-aged blonde woman with brown eyes. Caroline didn't recognise her.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah whispered.

Caroline was about to ask Rebekah if she knew the woman in front of them when her question was answered.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline's eyes widened. That was their mother?

Rebekah sprinted across the room and hugged her mother tightly.

"What's going on down here, Rebekah?" Elijah asked only to be stunned at the sight of his sister and his mother.

"Esther." He stated, lacking his sister's emotion.

"Hello, son. It's good to see you." Esther smiled warmly at her son.

"Caroline. Please find Joshua and go to your room." Elijah ordered, confusing Caroline. Why did she need to find Josh? Esther wouldn't hurt her, would she?

Caroline nodded and left without another word.

She had to peek around for a while until she found Josh sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey. Um... Elijah said to find you and got to my room." Caroline told him.

Josh was in front of her in a split-second.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"Let's go to my room first."

* * *

"So, their mother kinda showed up." Caroline told him.

"Whose mother?" Josh asked confused.

"The original's mother." Caroline stated.

"No way? She's still alive? Is she a vampire, too?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea. I was just as surprised as you are!" Caroline exclaimed.

"And you saw her?"

"Yes. Rebekah seemed happy to see her. Elijah on the other hand..." Caroline trailed off.

"What do you think? Why'd he sent us here? You think she is a threat?" Josh asked worried.

"Dunno. You think I should call Klaus and tell him?" Caroline asked.

Josh thought about it for a few minutes.

"You know what? Do it. Either he'll tell you not to worry or he'll tell us what to do." Josh explained.

"You're right." Caroline took a deep breath and grabbed her phone, dialling Klaus' number.

To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Caroline?" Klaus' voice answered on the second ring.

"Sorry for disturbing you again." Caroline apologised.

"What happened?" Klaus could hear that something was wrong and grew nervous.

"I... It's... God! This will sound so weird." Caroline stammered.

"Bloody hell, Caroline! Spit it out already!" Klaus barked.

"Your mother is here." Caroline finally told him.

The line went quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you sure? Are you the only one that can see her? Like Henrik?" He asked.

Josh looked at Caroline, raising an eyebrow.

"Rebekah hugged her and Elijah sent me to find Josh. She's real." Caroline stated.

"Listen to Elijah. Stay close to Josh. I'll be there in a few hours." Klaus said.

"Wait! Is she dangerous?" Caroline asked.

"We'll talk when in person once I'm back." Klaus hung up then.

"I guess this means nothing good." Josh stated.

"I don't know. Why should their mother just walk in here casually when she tries to hurt them?" Caroline thought out loud.

"We'll see." Josh shrugged. "So, who's Henrik? I heard you guys talking about him before. He's the one you keep talking to, right?"

"Henrik is their dead brother." Caroline explained not seeing the point in lying.

"Woah. You're kidding, right?" Josh asked, his eyes huge.

"Nope. I've been talking to him for a while now." Caroline told him.

"That's just plain crazy!" Josh said.

"Tell me about it!" Caroline said and laid down on her bed.

* * *

"Brother." Elijah greeted as Klaus marched into the mansion.

"Where is she?" Klaus inquired.

"Caroline is in her room with Joshua." Elijah told him.

"I didn't talk about her." Klaus barked.

"Esther is in the dining room with Kol and Rebekah." Elijah didn't need to ask how he knew.

Klaus nodded and walked away, heading to the dining room.

When he opened the door he saw his mother casually sipping some red wine.

"Niklaus, it's good to see you." His mother greeted, her tone warm and a smile plastered on her face.

"How is this possible?" Klaus asked, ignoring her question.

"That's no way to greet your mother, Niklaus." Another voice scolded.

"Finn?" Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. Who dared to undagger his brother?!

"I took the freedom of waking him. I'm sure you don't mind." Esther told him.

She had moved up from her chair and was approaching Klaus slowly.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I missed my children. Is this so hard to believe, Niklaus?" She asked sweetly.

Klaus just grunted and turned around. "I'm no child of yours." He claimed before he left to find Caroline.

Klaus knocked softly on her door. When it opened, he was face to face with Josh.

"Boss." Josh greeted and moved aside so Klaus could walk in the room.

"You may leave Joshua. I'll talk to you later." Klaus told him and Josh left the room.

"Did you talk to her?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"No." Caroline could feel the tension radiating off him and decided not to watch her mouth closely, not wanting to provoke him in a moment like that.

"Good. Put on some shoes. We're going out." Klaus ordered.

Caroline obeyed instantly.

When she was ready Klaus gave her a nod, and they left the mansion.

Klaus opened the car door for her and Caroline smiled at him as she got in.

The drive was short. As it turned out, he was taking her to The Grill. Caroline knew better than to question him.

Inside, they took a seat in a both in the farthest corner.

Klaus ordered scotch for both of them.

"You know, if you wanted to take me out on a date, all you had to do was ask." Caroline teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't." Klaus simply said.

Caroline frowned and looked down.

"From now on, you'll have to stay at my side at all times." Klaus explained.

Caroline looked up, shocked. He was upping the security again? She had only been to school for one freaking day!

"This is serious, Caroline!" He told her.

"Why? She's your mother, right? Why'd she wanna hurt you?" Caroline asked.

"I killed her." Klaus stated and gulped down the liquor.

"So, you turned her?" Caroline asked, trying to understand him.

"No. I killed her. Ripped out her heart." He looked her in the eye then and Caroline understood.

"Why?" Caroline whispered.

"I don't want to get into that right now, Caroline." Klaus huffed.

"Why'd you take me here then?" Caroline asked.

"I needed a drink. And I won't leave you with her. Ever." Caroline gulped.

"So... What's the plan?"

"First, we observe." Klaus answered. "Then, when the time is right, I will kill her again. This time I'll make sure she will never find a way to come back."

"What about your siblings?" Caroline asked.

"They don't know. So please refrain from telling them." Klaus told her.

"Another secret? Great." Caroline replied sarcastically.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" Klaus asked once they were back home.

"My room?" Caroline asked confused.

"I believe I told you that I'd be with you at all times from now on. Didn't I?" Klaus asked.

"You meant it that literal?" Caroline asked shocked. Was he implying that she was to sleep in his room?

"Oh, c'mon now, love. My room's big enough for the both of us." Klaus chuckled at her shocked expression.

"If I have to crush in your room, I'll be needing my stuff..." Caroline said nervously..

"I already sent Josh a text. Your stuff should already be in my room by now." Klaus stated and began walking towards his room.

Figuring that she had no other choice, Caroline strolled after him.

She was shaking inwardly. Sure, she was attracted to him. But moving into his room seemed like a pretty big step for Caroline.

They entered the room. Well, here goes nothing. Caroline thought.

* * *

 **Tell me how you liked it, please!**

 **I really enjoy writing about Kol and I thought that the Fresh Prince attire was something he'd do. :)**

 **Anywasy, I'll try my best not to keep you waiting that long again!**

 **Also: Thank you all so, so much for the amazing response I've got so far! It really helps finding motivation!**


	20. Chapter 20

The following days were pretty tense. Klaus kept his promise of keeping Caroline close to him. He never left her out of her sight. Even at school. He drove them to Mystic High only to linger around at school and wait until they climbed back into his car.

Caroline had not seen Esther again. Klaus had made sure of that. And for some reason unbeknownst to her, Henrik had completely disappeared. She had tried calling out to him. But it was futile. The little Mikaelson never showed up.

Klaus had told her that Ester had been planning a ball which was to be held tonight. All of Mystic Falls' important people were invited. Plus her friends.

Caroline remembered the text Elena had sent her when she had gotten her invitation. For now, they planned to simply go along with what Esther had planned.

"I want you to wear this tonight." Klaus held a square box in his hands and Caroline raised a brow.

"Is this you asking me to your mother's ball?" Caroline asked.

"Unfortunately, we have to attend. And where could you be safer than in my arms?" Klaus winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed the box only to disappear into the bathroom. The only place Klaus didn't follow her.

Sharing his room wasn't as weird as Caroline had imagined it. His bed was big enough to fit them both.

Caroline couldn't remember how many times she thought about closing the distance between them and snuggle close to him. But she had refrained from these thought so far, figuring that Klaus wasn't much of a cuddler.

Nonetheless, the tension between them was unmistakably rising. Being so close to him seriously messed with Caroline's mind.

She couldn't wait to attend the ball, hoping Klaus would ask her to dance. This would give her the excuse to finally touch him.

When Caroline was done fixing her make-up and hair, she finally opened the box Klaus had given her and gasped at the beautiful dress inside. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale.

Caroline wasted no time in trying it on and examining herself in the mirror. It fit perfectly. Which was both cute and creepy. Caroline ignored the creepy part and admired how the blue dress brought out her eyes. She looked like a princess, she was sure.

Smiling she put on the gloves that were in the box with the dress and glanced in the mirror one last time.

Caroline saw Klaus' jaw drop slightly when she re-entered Klaus' room.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You, Caroline, look absolutely ravishing." Klaus answered, letting his eyes wander across her body.

"You think?" Caroline smiled, feeling her face heat under his intense stare.

Klaus looked her in the eyes and took her hand in his and kissed it softly. His eyes never left hers and Caroline inwardly cursed the gloves she was wearing.

"You're beautiful, love." Klaus said and gave her his best dimpled smile.

* * *

The mansion's ballroom was already packed with people when Klaus and Caroline entered.

Caroline didn't remember ever entering this room before and wondered how she had missed a room this big.

She looked around and found Elena accompanied with both Salvatores. Looks like Elena will have one hell of an evening, she thought.

Caroline's eyes nearly plopped out of their sockets however when she saw Bonnie next to Kol.

Klaus suddenly pulled two champagne filled flutes out of nowhere and offer one to her.

"Thanks." She said and gulped down the entire liquid in one go.

"Nervous?" Klaus asked looking amused.

"A little." Caroline smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. Just don't leave my side." Klaus ordered and Caroline shuffled closer to his side unconsciously.

"Trust me, I won't be leaving your side during any of this." Caroline gestured around.

Klaus smirked at put one arm around her waist possessively.

"Niklaus, mother want to talk to you." Elijah said from behind them. Klaus' grip on Caroline instantly tightened.

"Of course." He growled.

"I told you she has been asking about Caroline. She wants you to introduce them." Elijah said calmly.

Panic rose inside Caroline. But of course Esther had to be interested in the woman that shared her son's bedroom, she tried to calm herself.

"Are you ready, love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded, not trusting her voice. Klaus told her about his mother's powers. And until they found out how she had managed to come back from the other side, they had to trade carefully.

Klaus and Caroline approached Esther who was currently talking to Mayor Lockwood. Well, that's just plain awkward, Caroline thought.

"Mother." Klaus greeted, any emotion lacking his voice.

"Ah, Niklaus. I'm glad you could make it. I trust you know the Mayor?" Esther asked smiling. A smile that made Caroline shiver.

"Caroline! You look beautiful." Mayor Lockwood addressed her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline answered politely.

"I'll go find Tyler. He'll be happy to know you're here." The Mayor said and took of, leaving a hint of panic in Caroline. Tyler was here. Was he insane?

From Klaus' tense state Caroline figured he wasn't to happy at this piece of information either.

"So, you are the young woman I heard so much about these past days. What a shame we didn't meet sooner." Esther said with a look of disapproval at Klaus.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline greeted with a fake smile plastered over her face.

Niklaus, would you mind leaving Caroline and me alone for a minute. I would like to get to know her." Esther asked.

"Actually, Caroline and I were just about to dance. So if you don't mind." Klaus made it clear that he wanted the contact between me and his mother to be held at a bare minimum.

"Of course. There will be plenty more opportunities to talk later." Esther said.

Wasting no more time, Klaus pulled Caroline away to the dance floor.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Klaus asked once they were far enough from his mother.

"Yes, your mother just gives me the creeps." Caroline shivered.

"I know. But don't worry, I won't leave you alone with her." Klaus assured her.

Caroline had grown to like this side of Klaus. While he was still an original ass, he was also kind and sweet when it came to her. And she loved it.

When they arrived at the dance floor, Klaus pulled her close, engaging her in a casual dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly at him.

"Have I mentioned how absolutely breathtaking you look tonight?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Careful there, Mr. Mikaelson. One could think you're trying to seduce me." Caroline teased.

"So, what if I am? Aren't you too smart to be seduced by me anyway?" Klaus fired her words back at him causing Caroline throw her head back and laugh. Klaus chuckled, having succeeded in taking Caroline's mind off his mother.

"That's right. And don't you forget it." Caroline winked.

"Wouldn't dare." Klaus answered, looking into her eyes intently.

Caroline's smile vanished as she got lost in his blue eyes and the feel of his hands on her body.

"Don't you two look cosy?" A snarky voice pulled them from their moment.

"Seriously? Shouldn't you be happy to be alive?" Caroline snapped before Klaus could comment.

"Shouldn't you know not to fraternise with the enemy?" Damon countered.

"Careful, Salvatore. I might not be as forgiving tonight. And it would be such a shame to bathe my mother's ball with blood." Klaus stare was cold and daring. One of his hands still wrapped tightly around Caroline's waist.

"That's the thing. You wouldn't dare. Your mummy just promised the Mayor peace." Damon declared self-assured.

"She should know better than to make promises I can't keep." Klaus shrugged.

"Come on Klaus. He's not worth it. Just think about all this oxygen we're wasting by talking to him." Caroline said.

"You sound frustrated, blondie. Something I can help change" Damon winked.

"This is my first and only warning, Salvatore: leave or I will kill you." Klaus promised, his body tense and ready to pounce.

"How very gentlemanly of you to try to protect the young Lady's honour. I just hate to break it to you: you're too late." Damon said with a suggestive smirk in Caroline's direction.

Klaus had enough and penetrated Damon's chest effortlessly, ready to rip his heart out.

"Brother! As much as I enjoy the occasional murder, I have to insist you let the young Salvatore walk out of here alive." Elijah interrupted them.

"This doesn't concern you, Elijah." Klaus growled.

"Tell me, Niklaus, what will happen when you kill him? It will only end in more bloodshed, that would leave Caroline as an easy target while you fend attackers off." Elijah calmly explained.

Klaus growled again, hating that his brother was probably right.

"One day, Salvatore." Klaus promised as he removed his hand rather roughly, causing Damon to gasp in pain.

Elijah nodded his approval when Klaus looked at him.

"Let's get out of here, love. This ball is rather boring anyway." Klaus sneered as he pulled Caroline away.

* * *

"What was he talking about, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

After their escape, Caroline had vanished into the bathroom under the excuse of changing out of her dress. In truth, she had needed a few minutes to herself. Damon's words had brought all these terrible memories back to the surface. Memories, that made Caroline feel like the weak version of herself all over again.

When she was somewhat calm again, she had joined Klaus on the sofa and stared into the flames. They had been quiet for a long time and Caroline had hoped that Klaus wouldn't ask her that exact question.

"He was just provoking you." Caroline lied.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline!" Klaus almost yelled.

"It's none of your business, okay?" Caroline spat.

"I'll make it my business then." Klaus growled.

"You're impossible! Can't you just accept that I don't want to talk about it?" Caroline asked desperately.

"No, I won't. I want to know. As you could see, I don't like surprises of that kind. I need to know what my enemies will use against me to be ahead of them!" Klaus growled.

"Deal with it, Klaus!" Caroline jumped up, deciding to just pretend the need to sleep.

Klaus however wouldn't have it. He was in front of her before she made even two steps away from him.

"Stop being so stubborn, Caroline!" He yelled in her face.

"Or what, huh? You'll compel me? Go ahead! Bleed the vervain out of my system! Do it! It would make hating you so much easier!" Caroline yelled back, tears in her eyes.

Klaus eyed her curiously. Then it dawned on him.

"He compelled you." Klaus whispered.

Caroline's eyes grew huge. "What?"

"He compelled you. That's why you insisted I give you vervain." Klaus concluded.

Caroline kept quiet. But Klaus didn't need her to confirm it anyway. Her eyes were giving her away.

"What did he make you do?" Klaus asked, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"He..." Caroline tried to say but found that she couldn't bring herself to say it. She was too ashamed.

"It was my fault. I approached him because Stefan rejected me." She admitted.

"I'll kill him." Klaus growled and turned to the door.

"No! Please don't go." Caroline whispered.

"There are things I simply cannot let go unpunished." Klaus stated, not turning around.

"You're vampire, too. You must've..." Klaus turned back around, a look of fury on his face.

"Don't. Finish this sentence, Caroline!" He interrupted her.

Caroline shut her mouth.

"You may think I'm a monster. And you might even be right. But never have I, nor will I ever use compulsion to force myself on a woman. Do you understand?" Klaus explained.

Caroline nodded. Relief flooded her body at this proclamation. Having lived through it herself, she didn't wish that particular fate on any woman.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered.

"Don't be." Klaus said calmly. "But I promise you, he will pay for what he did to you. Not now. Soon."

"Just don't kill him, please." Caroline pleaded.

"Why? Why do you protect him after what he did to you?" Klaus asked.

"Elena cares about him. And he's Stefan's brother. As much as I hate him, I don't want to hurt my friends." Caroline explained.

Klaus exhaled loudly. "You're too good, love."

"That's why you like me." Caroline said smiling. She desperately needed a change of topic.

"One of the many reasons, indeed." Klaus smiled at her.

"Tell me more." Caroline fished for compliments.

"Well, you PJ's are absolutely adorable." Klaus said, holding back his laughter.

Caroline looked down and realised she was wearing her pink PJ's, sporting unicorns and rainbows.

"Yeah, right." She laughed.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Klaus asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Just the thought of you liking anything remotely unicorn-related is absolutely ridiculous!" Caroline giggled.

"You're right. It's more the fact that you're wearing them. You can make absolutely anything look good." Klaus confessed.

"Smooth." Caroline laughed.

"Why, do my efforts finally pay off? Am I finally successfully seducing you?" Klaus teased.

"You wish!" Caroline said proudly.

"What a shame. I must've been imagining your eyes following me everywhere I go." Klaus teased, moving closer.

"You're delusional." Caroline whispered, looking at him like a deer caught in headlight.

"What's wrong, love. You seem distracted." His stare got more intense and Caroline couldn't help the goosebumps.

When she didn't answer him, Klaus cocked his head to the side, questioning her quietly.

Caroline's body reacted before her head could, and she crashed her lips against his.

Klaus reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His teeth lightly biting on her lower, indicating he wanted to deepen the kiss.

Caroline moaned against his lips, and he used the opportunity to push his against her.

Their kissing grew more desperate and Caroline undid his tie, throwing it carelessly to the ground. When her hands started to work on his shirt buttons, Klaus pulled away.

Caroline groaned, not appreciating the loss of his lips.

"I don't think..."

"Then stop thinking. I'm done with interruptions!" Caroline declared and connected their lips once again.

Klaus forgot what he was about to say and moved them to the bed, throwing Caroline down. The loss of contact made Caroline groan once again.

"Patience, love." Klaus purred and climbed on top of her.

"I've been patient for too long." Caroline announced and ripped his shirt from his body.

Klaus' eyes darked as he returned the favour.

His eyes roamed over Caroline's exposed, a smirk gracing his features.

Klaus' head lowerd to take one of her nipples in his mouth, biting on it softly. One of his hands was busy playing with her neglected nipple.

Caroline moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. She enjoyed the attention Klaus was giving her breasts, the fire it sent straight to her core.

It didn't take long until Caroline couldn't take it any more. The attention he was giving her upper body was fine, but her lower parts begging for attention, too. So she grabbed Klaus' hair and pulled him up to meet her mouth, their tongues fighting for domination.

Caroline reached between their bodies, unbuckling his belt. When his pants were finally open, she started to pull them down. Klaus moved his hand to help her.

When he was left in nothing but his boxer briefs, Klaus tugged at Caroline's pyjama pants, removing the last pieces of garment shielding her body from his.

Caroline moved to remove his underwear, but Klaus grabbed her ankles quickly.

"There'll be no turning back." Klaus warned.

"I know." Caroline told him sternly.

Klaus let go of her wrists and Caroline eagerly pulled down his boxer briefs.

Their mouth' met again and Klaus moved his hand down, slowly dragging a finger across her folds. Caroline moaned into his mouth, encouraging him.

Klaus slipped one of his fingers inside her aching chore while his thumb rubbed her clit. He moaned at the feeling of her around his finger, enjoyed the way she arched her back in pleasure.

His cock was painfully hard by now, begging to replace his finger.

Caroline detached her mouth from his. "Klaus." She said pleadingly.

She didn't need to say more, Klaus knew exactly what she meant. He felt the same after all.

He removed his hand and placed his cock at her entrance.

Caroline's eyes closed in anticipation but Klaus wouldn't have it.

"Look at me, love." He ordered and Caroline obeyed.

He entered her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He wanted to make sure to drink her in as much as possible. To store this memory in his mind for all eternity.

Caroline bit her lip to keep from moaning. Once he was fully inside her however, Caroline couldn't hold back. Klaus seemed to feel the same as he started moving, slowly at first, then faster as pleasure overtook him.

They moaned in unison.

"You're so beautiful." Klaus whispered.

"Fuck!" His voice, his accent made everything feel so much more intense.

She was close now and Klaus seemed to know as he picked up the pace, rocking the entire bed.

"Come for me, love." He breathed in her ear.

"Oh my god, Klaus!" Caroline screamed as waves of pleasure overtook her.

Klaus couldn't take it any more. Caroline's walls tightening around him and the way she had said his name in euphoria pushed him over the edge.

"Caroline." He moaned as he pushed himself even deeper inside her.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath.

When Klaus had regained enough strength, he rolled off her. Caroline snuggled against his chest, not ready to leave his warm embrace.

"I can't believe it took us so long to finally to this." Caroline said tiredly.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **I'll try updating once a week from now on. But I really can't make any promises.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you have some time to spare, please let me know how you feel about this chapter.**

 **As you can see, the Mikaelson Ball was somewhat different from TVD. That's because Esther is up to something else of, course.**

 **You might also let me know if there is anything specific you'd like to be included in this story. I might be able to work it inside this story (again, no promises).**

 **Have a great week everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

Caroline woke up tangled in Klaus' arms that morning, his scent surrounding her senses.

She couldn't help the smile that graced her features as the memories of the previous night played in her mind. At this moment, she felt that she was where she had belonged all along. Maybe she should thank Bonnie for messing up the spell? If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be here after all.

"Someone's in a good mood I see." Klaus said amused.

"Aren't you?" Caroline asked, moving her head, so she could look at his face. His beautiful blue eyes met hers and Caroline's heart skipped a beat.

"I'd go as far as to say that my Day is of to a good start." Klaus smirked.

"How come?" Caroline asked playfully.

"It might have something to do with the beautiful woman that is lying completely naked in my arms" Klaus mused.

Caroline's heart fluttered. Instead of giving him a verbal answer, she lifted herself up and kissed him.

Klaus deepened the kiss and pulled her on top of him, moving her legs so that she was strangling him.

Caroline moaned, feeling him already hardening. She rolled her hips against his, earning a growl from the hybrid.

Deciding she wanted to hear more of this, she moved her lips down slowly, peppering soft kisses on every part of his body she could reach.

She used one of her hands to grin his shaft, massaging him lightly.

Klaus' breathing got heaven the closer she her mouth got to its destination.

When she finally placed a soft kiss on top of his now fully erect member, Klaus placed one of his hands in her hair.

Caroline glanced one last look at his face before taking him in her mouth.

Klaus moaned as he felt her hot mouth surrounding him, sucking deliciously.

She kept up her movements until Klaus decided he could take no more. Before Caroline could even realise that he was moving, she lay flat on her back, Klaus hovering above her. His signature smirk firmly in place, Klaus returned the favour. Starting with kissing her passionately, and moving down painfully slow.

Caroline could barely contain the sounds escaping her mouth. The attention Klaus gave her body made her squirm and hot.

"Fuck!" Klaus had placed a sloppy kiss on her core, sending electric waves coursing through her body.

Focused on the task at hand, Klaus let his tongue play with the sensitive bud between her thighs.

Her body went rigid so Klaus had to hold her hips still.

It didn't take long for his expert tongue to make her go over the edge. Caroline yelped in pleasure, trying to contain her now furiously beating heart.

Klaus moved his head again, kissing her deeply. Caroline could taste herself on his tongue as he entered her swiftly, making her moan in his mouth.

Pleasure soon overtook them both as they came undone.

They lay still, not having the energy or will to move away from each other.

A loud bang made them both jump.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah shrieked confronted with their naked bodies.

Klaus simply growled annoyed, not even bothering to look at his sister. Caroline shrieked.

"I know you're all like a billion years old, but knocking is a thing, you know?" She commented.

Klaus chuckled.

"I'm not a billion! And you need to put on some clothes. Elijah wants to talk to you, Nik. And I'm taking Caroline to the Grill." Rebekah stated.

Klaus' chuckle died down. "I don't think so, Bekah."

Rebekah gave Klaus a look that Caroline couldn't quite understand.

Klaus on the other hand seemed to understand as he got up instantly.

Rebekah whooshed away, closing the door with a loud bang.

"What's this about? I don't remember you being convinced so easily." Caroline asked Klaus' retreating back.

"Things to do." Klaus answered as he disappeared into their bathroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

They had just arrived at the Grill, accompanied by Josh, and ordered themselves some fries and vodka.

"Spill." Rebekah demanded.

"What?" Caroline asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Rebekah insisted.

"Fine!" Caroline took a deep breath. "Actually I don't know what you want me to say. I mean, you saw enough this morning!"

Josh was confused, not really understanding what the blondes were talking about.

"Come on, Care! Just forget I'm his sister for a second. You must be dying to talk about it. How about you start at the beginning?" Rebekah suggested.

"After Klaus saved me from that wolf bite, and we accidentally created a bond between the two of us things just got intense, you know? Spending so much time around someone who's not making a secret about fancying you will do that. I'm just a woman! How was I supposed to resist all his advances? Sharing his room didn't help things, really." Caroline stopped talking when Matt approach them.

"Fries and vodka for the ladies." He announced smiling.

"Thanks, Matt!" Caroline said as she stuffed a few fries in her mouth.

"You alright, Care?" Matt asked.

"Yep." She answered, grabbing more fries.

"Guess I'll keep the drinks coming, then." He joked.

"That'll be great." Rebekah said with a huge smile.

"Are you crushing on Matt?" Caroline asked.

"Not so fast! We were not nearly done talking about you!" Rebekah said sternly.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Josh asked awkwardly.

Rebekah shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"To make this short, the tension was building ever since he forced me to move in. We almost got there before in New Orleans, but Josh interrupted us." Caroline told Rebekah.

"Trust me, I didn't enjoy that." Josh told her.

"At least I had the decency to wait until they're done having fun." Rebekah said proudly.

"I doubt it had something to do with decency, Bekah!" Caroline said.

"Whatever." Rebekah shrugged. "Tell me, are you just having a mutual understanding, or does my brother court you now?"

"Court me? We're not in the Middle Ages any more!" Caroline laughed.

"Avoiding my question, I see."

"No. But I don't know. It's not like we talked about it." Caroline admitted.

"Right, I almost forgot we were talking about my brother." Rebekah laughed.

"He so confusing!" Caroline sighed. "On one hand he is so considerate and made me feel like he actually cares. On the other hand he threatened my friends and family repeatedly, killed people I really cared about and had my ex-boyfriend bite me! How am I supposed to know what this between us means?"

"That's Nik. Sometimes violence is the only way for him to express he cares." Rebekah shrugged.

"You mean like daggering his siblings and stuffing them into coffins for ages?" Caroline asked.

"Exactly. Trust me, I tried to hate him for it. I really did. But in the end I know he only wanted to protect me."

"Right." Caroline said, finding it hard to believe that Rebekah wasn't mad at Klaus for what he did to her. But then, she didn't know the bond siblings share with each other.

"Tell me, do you want to be with him?" Rebekah asked. "Or is it just about sex for you?"

"Seriously, Rebekah! We're still talking about your brother here!"

"I know, that's why I want this to work. He never let me have a proper relationship because it would make me weak. I think he just has to find out what it feels like to love someone. And I think you're the one. I mean, you're less annoying than the slut my Fin claimed was his true love" Rebekah gagged.

"What?" Caroline couldn't believe Rebekah was talking about love already. No, she wasn't in love with Klaus. She was attracted to him, yes. Maybe she had even developed a slight crush. But not love!

"Oh, don't be scared! I just really want to settle down someday. But that's rather hard when you have a overprotective brother. Help out your friend here, Care!" Rebekah pleaded.

"So you can officially date Matt?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah blushed and Josh groaned.

"You don't like our girls talk?" Caroline teased.

"I'd enjoy it more if I had some guy to complain about, too!" Josh laughed.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah met at the Falls. The sound of water splashing made sure that no one was able to overhear their conversation in secret.

"What did you find out?" Klaus asked.

"It seems our mother has a little secret, as you predicted." Elijah confirmed what Klaus had known all along.

"Please tell me you have more than that, brother."

"I do. Fin is helping her, there's no doubt. He's been sneaking off a lot."

Klaus didn't react to Elijah's words. He had guessed as much, he had daggered Fin for being a suicidal fool after all.

"She used the ball to give the town's council a false sense of security, I'm sure."

"Does she still gather herbs?" Klaus inquired. He and Elijah had watched Esther and found the amount and variety of herbs to be curious. Even for a witch.

"She's preparing a spell." Elijah nodded. "I overheard a part of a conversation between her and Fin. They are preparing a sacrifice."

"Who are they planning to sacrifice?" Klaus thought about Caroline instantly. Esther's interest in her was peculiar and Klaus didn't want to think about all the things his mother could do to Caroline.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea yet." Elijah told him.

"We have to prepare. I don't think Esther will be playing happy family much longer." Klaus growled.

"Indeed. But first, we have to know what she is up to. I'm sure she expects you to confront her any time now. She will be prepared."

Klaus agreed. Esther was powerful and intelligent. He had to outwit her.

"What about Lockwood?" Klaus asked. He hadn't seen the mutt at the ball, but he knew he had been there.

"He is keeping a low profile, but I had someone follow him last night. The boy was talking to Fin. I believe Esther is including him in her plan."

"I should have killed him a long time ago." Klaus growled.

"I agree. Also, Mr. Salvatore has been compelled. I believe mother had Fin do it to find out how strong your feelings for Caroline are." Elijah chose his words carefully.

Klaus snorted. "Mother doesn't honestly think I care about her?"

"I hate to tell you that you are not as good at hiding your admiration for the girl than you think, brother. Anyone can see the way you look at her." Elijah said with a smile.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, Elijah. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I can assure you that I do not care." Klaus said, his voice sounding low and dangerous.

Elijah got the hint and dropped the issue.

* * *

Klaus entered the Grill, his eyes searching for two blondes. He quickly found them playing pool.

There was a group of boys gathered around them making comments and obviously flirting.

"Joshua, what's going on here?" Klaus asked as he approached the hybrid who stood propped against the wall closest to Caroline and Rebekah.

"I'm keeping an eye on them. Just like you told me to, sir." Josh answered immediately.

"Why are they being ogled by these worthless teenagers?" Klaus growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was supposed to take out some teenage boy's eyes when all they do is trying to flirt." Josh said, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Careful, Joshua. You wouldn't want me to take your eyes out, would you?" Klaus growled.

"No, sir." Josh answered, looking down.

"Good. Now take my sister home." Klaus ordered.

"Yes, sir." Josh approached Rebekah and whispered something in her ear.

Rebekah glared at Klaus who couldn't care less, simply raising his eyebrows, daring her to challenged him.

Rebekah huffed and stomped away. That caught Caroline's attention, ultimately ending the conversation she was having with one of the boys. Her eyes found him and he strolled over to her.

"Hello, love" He greeted, wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her head.

Caroline knew what he was doing. He was making sure everyone knew she was his. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What's up?" She asked casually.

"I'm taking you home." He told her.

The boys that had surrounded her before were now scattering off, knowing there was no chance they'd get lucky with her any time soon.

"Okay." Caroline agreed.

Klaus' arm stayed exactly where it was until they were at his car where he opened the door for her.

* * *

They entered the mansion together and heard a commotion.

"Do us all a favour and grow up, Kol." Someone shouted.

"Take that stick out of your self-righteous arse first!" Kol yelled back and stormed off.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Having siblings is pure heaven." He told her and Caroline giggled.

"Niklaus, I have been looking for you."

"Sorry, Fin. I'm not in the mood to talk to you, what was it again? Oh, yes! Your self-righteous arse." Klaus said with a huge grin.

Caroline eyes Fin curiously. She had never been confronted with him before.

"I see you haven't matured either. Actually, I was hoping to steal Caroline for a few moments." Fin said his eyes on Caroline.

"Been there, done that. I'm not sharing my ladies with my brothers any more." Klaus denied his brother's request.

Caroline was confused. Obviously Esther wasn't the only one with a weird want to get to know her. Also, she had to keep in mind to ask Klaus what he had meant with his last words.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to take her for long. Just a quick conversation." Fin assured him.

"No." Klaus simply said and grabbed Caroline's wrist, dragging her away from Fin.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked once they were in their room.

"I don't trust Fin." Klaus simply said.

"That's not what I meant." Caroline stated.

Klaus knew what she was talking about.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Its ancient history." He told her.

"I still wanna know." Caroline insisted.

"There's no chance you'll drop it, is there?" Klaus asked.

"I don't think so." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

Klaus exhaled loudly. "I don't see how this is any of your business, but I'll tell you."

Caroline grinned, happy to find out more about him.

"Elijah and I courted the same woman when we were human. She led us on, trying to have both of us. In the end, she signed her own death with her appealing actions." Klaus said.

Caroline was eager for him to continue.

"Esther used her blood to turn us into vampires. Making her the first doppelganger." Caroline's mouth dropped open.

"You were dating a doppelganger?" She asked.

"The first, yes." He confirmed.

Caroline could feel her insecurities take her over.

"Did you love her?" She asked, scared of his answer.

"I thought I did back then. But to honestly, no. It wasn't love, yet." Klaus explained, whispering the last part.

Yet, Caroline thought. "She broke your heart." She concluded.

"No, in the end she meant nothing." Klaus told her honestly.

"Do you see her when you look at Elena?" Caroline blurted out.

Klaus laughed and Caroline could feel herself blushing.

"Are you jealous, love?" He asked.

"No! I just thought, you know. I could arrange a date for you." She joked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll have to pass, but thanks for offering." Klaus smiled.

"Okay."

"Also, I'm busy enough having you and Rebekah around constantly." Klaus teased.

"Oh, if I'm such a burden, I should go home." Caroline said shrugging and turning around.

"Don't even think about it." Klaus growled.

"I was kidding. Calm down." Caroline faced him again. His stare was intense, and she knew she couldn't leave. Not even if she wanted, which surprisingly, she didn't. She had come to terms with the fact that this was her home. Plus, she would definitely miss Klaus too much for her own good.

"Good. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Klaus said possessively.

* * *

 **I know, nothing much happened this chapter. Things will get more interesting soon when more about Esther is revealed. ;)  
**

 **Thank you guys again for sticking around for so long. Every review, follow and favourite just makes me incredibly happy!**

 **Also, I thought I'd let you know that there are aproximately 9 more chapters to come.**

 **Until next time! Cheers!**


	22. Chapter 22

Caroline walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and only wearing one of Klaus' henleys.

"You look good enough to eat, love." Klaus said eyeing her hungrily.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your clothes with me?" Caroline asked as she sat down next to him on their bed.

"No, quite the contrary, actually." He answered.

Caroline smiled brightly at him, loving the fact that he liked her in her clothes as much as she liked wearing them.

She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately. Honestly, she couldn't get enough of kissing him.

Klaus pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, I have to get going."

"What? Where are you going? What about me?" Caroline asked with a hint of panic. His creepy mother and weird brother were inside this mansion somewhere, too. And Caroline wasn't keen on being confronted with either of them without Klaus by her side.

"Elijah and me will be gone for the day. We have to come up with a proper plan, yet." Klaus explained.

"Why aren't you taking me with you, then? I can help!" Caroline said begging.

"While I'm sure you'd be excellent help, I want you to stay here. Esther seems to be interested in you because I'm spending every single minute of the day with you. If she sees me leaving without you once in a while, her interest in you will probably die down a little." Klaus explained.

"Besides, Kol and Joshua will be here to protect you."

"You're putting Kol in charge?" Caroline asked.

"He hasn't done anything stupid since he's out of his coffin." Klaus shrugged.

"Okay." Caroline gave in.

"I'll be back before you know it." Klaus said and pulled her close for another kiss.

When their lips parted, Klaus smirked at her.

"Have a nice day, love." And then he was gone.

Caroline pouted and thought about what she was going to do with her day.

On cue, her phone vibrated, indicating a message. Caroline grabbed it and opened the message.

From Bonnie:

Care, I need you to ask Henrik a few questions. I might have found something useful!

Great.

From Caroline:

Hey, Bonnie! I haven't seen Henrik in a while. I don't know when I'd get to ask him your questions.

Do you know of any way I can reach out to him? I'm actually a bit worried about him.

Caroline hit send and realised how stupid she must sound. She is worried about a ghost? Seriously?

"Henrik!" She tried calling him.

"Henrik! Where are you? I need to talk to you!" Still, no response.

"Henrik Mikaelson! I swear, if you don't come back right now I will tell Elijah about.." Caroline heard something and expected to see Henrik standing behind her. She was wrong.

She was facing Kol who didn't look happy at all.

"Hi.." Caroline said nervously suddenly very aware of her state of dress.

"What are you playing at?" His eyes were filled with anger.

"Nothing!" Caroline assured him.

"You think this is funny? Did Nik tell you about him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! What are you hiding?" Kol approached her and Caroline felt the panic rise.

"I swear, I don't..." She tried but Kol gripped her throat, blocking her air.

"Don't lie. Now, One more time: What. Are. You. Hiding?"

"Nothing." Caroline croaked.

"You might be able to fool Nik, but not me. I'm not distracted by your body."

"Please, let me go!" She pleaded.

"Start talking, Caroline. Or else I might be forced to torture the answer out of you."

"You wouldn't!" Kol must know that Klaus would freak out royally when he got home to find his brother torturing her.

"Nik doesn't scare me! Besides, I have a feeling I'd do him a favour by finding out your little secret." Kol grinned at her.

Caroline's brain was working hard to find a way to avoid him finding out about Henrik. Klaus wouldn't be happy if his siblings found out. Particularly with his mother so close.

Caroline's phone buzzed and Kol threw her across the room unceremoniously.

Before Caroline was back on her feet, Kol was reading what was probably Bonnie's answer.

Caroline knew there was nothing she could do now. Kol would find out about Henrik and Bonnie's involvement.

"Does Nik know?" Kol whispered.

"Yes." Caroline confessed.

"Is he here right now?" Kol looked at her, his eyes betraying the emotional turmoil going on inside him.

"No. I tried calling him before, but it didn't work."

"Looks like we're going on a little trip, then. Get dressed" Kol told, throwing her phone across the room.

"What? No! Where are we going?" Caroline was afraid he'd take her straight to Esther.

"You have ten seconds to dress before I force you out of here." Kol warned her.

Caroline was in no mood to be dragged around looking like this and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on.

Before she could change out of Klaus' henley however, Kol had grabbed her wrist and started dragging her with him like he had promised.

"You mind telling me where we're going now?" Caroline snapped.

"That tasty little witch friend of yours asked for your company." Kol's words relaxed Caroline a bit. They were going to see Bonnie which was great on one side. On the other side, she had no idea what Kol would do to both of them. And then there was Klaus. If he found out she was gone and what she was doing he'd be furious. No doubt.

"Care, where are you going?" Josh asked as they were almost out of the door.

"We're going on a little adventure." Kol answered for her.

"Klaus ordered us to look after her. Leaving the house sure wasn't part of that." Josh told Kol.

"Look, I never really cared much for my brother ordering me around, you know?" Kol's tone turned dangerous yet again and Caroline flinched at the look in his eyes.

"He'll be mad if I let you leave with" Snap. Josh's body fell limply to the floor.

"God, he's one annoying fellow. Doesn't know when to stop talking." Kol groaned. "Come on, darling. Let's go before he comes to again."

* * *

"I'm not inviting you inside!" Bonnie claimed.

"Pity. I'll let mother dearest look at Caroline and her connection to my dead brother, then." Kol shrugged.

"No! Kol, stop dragging me around!" Caroline exclaimed.

"But it's so much fun!" Kol grinned.

Caroline glared at him an looked at her friend.

"Bonnie, there's no other way. Please!"

Bonnie groaned and looked Kol streight in the eyes.

"Do you promise to behave?" She asked him.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, darling." Kol answered with a wink.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this! Fine. Come in, Kol." Bonnie gave in.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Kol said as he marched in.

Caroline hugged Bonnie on her way in.

"So, what was your last message about? I didn't get to read it." Caroline said looking pointedly at a smirking Kol.

"I know spell we can use to communicate with him. Well, you would be able to talk to him." Bonnie answered.

"Great! What do you need?" Caroline asked.

"I already prepared most of it." Bonnie pointed to the floor.

There was a circle made of salt, a lot f candles and a bowl.

"Only thing I need now is your blood." Bonnie explained.

"Won't Klaus know? I mean, we're still connected by blood." Caroline asked.

"No, he shouldn't feel a thing." Bonnie smiled reassuringly.

"Geez! Can we get on with it, girls? I'm getting bored!" Kol complained.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the original and moved inside the circle.

"Is this right?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded and picked up a knife. Caroline hold out her arms, knowing Bonnie needed her blood.

The knife pierced her skin and blood dropped inside the bowl.

* * *

"Josh? Caroline?" Rebekah yelled. The mansion was way too big, and she couldn't find anyone.

Annoyed she stomped through the hallway until she saw Josh laying on the floor.

"Bloody hell!" She mumbled. Had Caroline tried to escape?

With a sharp intake of breath, Josh came to and jumped up.

"Fuck!" He growled.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rebekah demanded.

Josh faced her, fear and anger in his eyes.

"Kol. He took Caroline somewhere."

"Stupid wanker!" Rebekah growled and reached for her phone.

Kol didn't pick up so she tried Caroline. No luck either.

"I guess we'll have to tell Nik." Rebekah concluded.

"He'll kill us!" Josh said in panic.

"He'll be worse if we don't tell him."

Sighing heavily Josh pulled out his phone and dialled his boss' number.

"What happened?" Klaus' voice growled after the first ring.

"It's Caroline. Kol kinda kidnapped her?" Josh said.

"Where did he take her?" Klaus snapped.

"I don't know. He snapped my neck." Josh confessed.

After that the line went dead and Josh swallowed.

"He'll be here soon. Get ready for some serious shouting." Rebekah told him.

* * *

Klaus entered the mansion, not bothering with his sister or his useless hybrid. He went straight to his room to look for any clue Kol might have left him. Anything that would help him find Caroline.

The room looked almost like he had left it, and he growled. It didn't seem like Caroline put up a fight against his treacherous brother.

Then he saw Caroline's phone on the ground and grabbed it. Once it was unlocked, he saw the messages Caroline had exchanged with the Bennett witch.

His blood boiled when he realised that Caroline had told her friend about Henrik. Well, at least he had a proper reason to kill the annoying witch now.

The last message revealed the witch's request for Caroline to meet her. It was his only leed, and he would have to start with that.

"Joshua!" Kaul yelled while leaving the mansion.

"Yes, sir?" Joshua had flashed to his side instantly.

"We're picking up Caroline now." Klaus told him and got in his car.

Josh got the hint and climbed on the passenger's seat.

* * *

"Henrik!" Caroline gasped once she opened her eyes. Bonnie's spell had worked.

"Finally! Caroline, I was trying to reach you so hard! You have to help me!" Henrik said desperately.

"I tried reaching you, too. What happened?" She asked.

"Hold on! Is he really here?" Kol interrupted getting up from the sofa.

"Yes, and it'd be great if you could be quite for a few seconds. He needs help." Caroline snapped.

"Why?" Kol demanded to know.

"Maybe I would know if you'd just shut up!" Caroline shrieked and Kol glared but kept silent.

"You were saying?" Caroline asked.

"The spirits are talking. They're mad, you know? So I listened and found out that my mother has come back from the dead. She somehow managed to keep me locked on the other side." Henrik explained.

"Why would she do that?" Caroline asked appalled.

"You probably know that bringing people back from the dead involves pretty dark magic, right?" Caroline nodded. "Well, the spirits decided to make an exception and prepared for one person to come back from the other side."

"Can you be that one?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"That was the original plan. But mother took my place." Henrik said sadly.

"No way!" Caroline said shocked. What kind of mother was this bitch?

"She's working on a way to kill my siblings, Care. You have to help me stop her!" Henrik pleaded.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure Nik will find a way." Henrik said. "And you should probably start with explaining Kol, Elijah and Bekah about our connection."

Caroline looked at Kol who seemed to be very tense.

"Tell him Hi from me, will you?" Henrik asked.

Caroline nodded. "He says Hi." Caroline said with a smile at Kol.

"Henrik? God, I wish I could hear your voice, brother." Kol admitted out loud.

"Yeah, so do I." Henrik answered.

"Care, I hate to cut in but the spell won't last forever and I still have something I would like to ask Henrik." Bonnie interrupted.

"Who cares? I should be talking to him, not you!" Kol spat.

They heard a loud crash coming from the front door followed by a very angry voice.

"Kol! Bring Caroline back right now!"

"Oh, no!" Caroline whispered.

Bonnie looked at her in panic. This was getting too much. So much for keeping the originals out of this.

"Shut up, Nik! We're trying to have a nice chat in here!" Kol answered.

"Caroline, come here!"

"I'm not a dog!" Caroline yelled back taken aback by his demanding tone.

"No." Henrik mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"It's mother. She must have realised your friend's spell. She's pushing me away again." Henrik said.

"Bonnie! He says Esther is doing a counter spell." Caroline told her friend.

"I know! I can feel it." Bonnie started chanting again, focused on her task.

"What's going on in there?" Klaus yelled.

"Help me!" Henrik yelled and Caroline felt the panic rise in her chest. This day was getting worse by the second.

Bonnie's chants grew frantic and blood was pouring from her nose and eyes.

"Bonnie! Kol, do something!" Caroline yelled desperately.

Kol moved and grabbed Bonnie from behind, sliding one arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Drink." He ordered after he bit his wrist and held it in front of her mouth.

Bonnie shook her head, denying his blood.

Then, the candles were blown out by an invisible force and Bonnie collapsed against Kol.

"Henrik?" Caroline asked, to no avail. He was once again gone.

"Caroline, I swear if you don't come out right now I will set this house on fire!" Klaus said from outside. Caroline could hear the change in his voice, it has become softer in comparison to his order a minute ago.

"Just one more minute!" She yelled back at him and rushed to Bonnie's side.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." Kol assured Caroline.

He then picked her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa, lying her down gently.

"Go talk to Nik, I'll stay with her." Kol told her.

"You're just scared he'll dagger you." Caroline told him but complied his request.

"What were you thinking?" Klaus asked her as soon as he saw her.

"I didn't have that much of a choice, you know?" She snapped.

"Kol will pay for his actions." Klaus promised.

"No. He did the right thing. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't know how your mother got back." Caroline stated. "Plus, we wouldn't know that Henrik needs our help."

That seemed to have struck Klaus as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

 **What do you think? Oh, and don't worry, there is more to be revealed about Esther. ;)  
**

 **And sorry about the lack of Klaus in this one, but he had to be gone for the story to take another turn. There will be more of him and the other Mikaelsons in the next chapter. It's time for them to unite and help their littlest brother, after all! :D**

 **Also, I have a lot of assignment due next week so I don't know if I'll have time to write or upload anything. I should actually be preparing tommorow's presentation but I got a bit anxious and decided to share this chapter with you instead. Hope you like it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! So, thanks for the reviews. I promise I'm not neglecting my studies for this story. Writing this is actually a way for me to calm down inbetween. :)**

 **Like I said, it took me some time to put this up. As will the next chapter. So, please be patient.**

* * *

Bonnie exhaled loudly, communicating Caroline that she was anything but happy with the current situation.

Caroline gave her friend a small encouraging and grateful smile. Bonnie had to be really sorry for what happened to Caroline, for the current situation wouldn't have happened otherwise.

Caroline had refused to tell Klaus anything until Rebekah and Elijah were present too. Much to his dismay, of course. But in the end he had carved in and ordered his siblings to come to Bonnie's hous were they were currently gathered in the living room surrounded by the scent of burning sage that promised them complete privacy. Not even Klaus would be able to hear what was going around in this house from the outside.

Having Bonnie invite three more originals into her home certainly wasn't easy. No, she had outright refused Klaus' demands to be led in. In the end, Caroline could wear her down, claiming that if she was willing to help their family, they were deeply in her dept. Elijah seeled the deal, Klaus only having to promise to behave in her home and not destroy a single piece of furniture.

Rebakah had entered right after Klaus had, claiming the most comfortable armchair. Klaus on the other hand had squeezed next to Caroline on the sofa. Elijah was standing casually next to Rebekah's armchair while Kol had claimed the seat next to Bonnie on the other sofa.

"Well, can someone start talking? I'd hate to have come over here for nothing after all." Rebekah snarled.

"Mother dearest came back to kill us. A real shocker, isn't it?" Kol said.

"No, she wants nothing more than to finally reunite us!" Rebekah claimed and Caroline couldn't help but to feel sorry for the original. It must be hard to live a thousand years without you mother, but being told she came back from the dead just to kill you must be hard.

"That's nonesense, and you should know it! She wants to lure us in some fake kind of security, Rebekah." Klaus told her.

"No, she doesn't! Why don't you give her a chance, Nik? She really wants to spent time with you" Rebekah answered.

"It's true Rebekah." Caroline said softly, having a feeling that whatever Klaus was about to say was absolutely insensitve.

"What do you know? But of course you would take Nik's side on this." Rebekah snapped.

"This isn't about Klaus!" Caroline threw her hand in the air. "It's about Henrik and how your stupid bitch of a mother is putting him in danger!"

Talk about insensitve, Caroline thought as she realised what she had said.

The room was quiet for a few seconds. Klaus glared at her, making sure she understood that he didn't approve of what she had said. Rebekah's mouth hung open and Elijah has become impossibly stiffer behind her.

"What is Esther putting him through?" Klaus growled.

"You're not really believing a word she said, do you?" Rebekah got up from her seat, outraged.

"It's true, Bekah." Kol told her seriously.

"Please, Caroline, do explain what you are talking about." Elijah asked calmly.

"I am somehow able to interact with Henrik since this whole spell gone wrong thing with Klaus. But ever since Esther appeared in Mystic Falls I haven't seen him. Bonnie helped me contact him today and he confirmed what Klaus was thinking from the beginning: Esther is planning to kill you."

Rebekah's eyes filled with tears.

"You spoke to Henrik?" Elijah said, emotion obvious in his voice.

"Yes. And there's more, actually." Caroline answered.

"The reason why he needs our help, I presume?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded. "Esther is using a spell to make sure Henrik is stuck on the other side without the means to contact me. Henrik told me the spirits have been doing dark magic to allow one being to cross over from the other side to our side. The spot was meant for him originally, but Esther claimed it instead." Again, the room with filled with silence.

"Is there any way we can reverse what Esther did?" Elijah asked finally.

Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"I only just found out. I'll have to find what magic Esther has used first to find out if it reversible." She stated.

"Then why are you still sitting here?" Rebekah spat.

"Hey! If Bonnie is helping us the least you could do is being polite!" Caroline spat back.

"I'll help." Kol offered. "I've spent most of my time out of the coffin consulting witches. I own a lot of grimmoires, not to mention the knowledge inside my pretty head."

"Rebekah, you will keep close to mother. See if you can find out how she's panning on killing us." Klaus ordered.

"What about you?" Rebekah asked. "And Elijah?"

"Elijah will travel to New Orleans and recrut vampire's with Marcel's help. We might need the back up."

Elijah nodded dutiful.

"Caroline and I will supervise you and create a plan based on what you find out." Klaus explained.

"Right, supervise." Rebekah huffed before she got up and left the house.

"I will contact you after I have discussed the recruiting with Marcellus." Elijah announced and then he too left.

"Kol, you and Bonnie get to work now. Caroline and I will bring you our collection of grimmoires later." Klaus told Kol.

"Will you be okay?" Caroline asked her friend. She had not refused Kol's help so far which surprised Caroline slightly.

"Don't worry, Care. I'll keep him under control. And if he has as much knowledge as he claims he might be useful." Bonnie shrugged.

"Good luck with that." Klaus said smirking. "Kol isn't someone that likes to be controlled."

"That's true. But I have to admit that I'm not as opposed to that if the one in control is easy on the eyes." Kol winked at Bonnie who glared at him in return.

"This will be a long day." Bonnie sighed.

"Good luck." Caroline offered her friend a reassuring smile.

"Come now, love. I believe poor Joshua is still waiting outside." Klaus held out his hand and Caroline took it.

Sensing the witch's eyes on them Klaus smirked and pulled Caroline closer to him. Caroline looked at him confused. Klaus' smirk grew, and he leaned in to kiss Caroline's temple softly.

She closed her eyes, enjoyed his gentle caress, momentarily forgetting she was in her friend's living room.

Bonnie cleared her throat, reminding Caroline that she was still there.

When Caroline looked at her, she knew what Bonnie's eyes were telling her. They were going to have a serious conversation very soon. Caroline nodded, blushing slightly.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Cleaning this room every once in a while wouldn't hurt, you know?" Caroline remarked as she eyed the room that functioned as a library in the Mikaelson mansion.

"I'm a little short on minions right now." Klaus shrugged.

"Have you ever done anything yourself? Aside from threatening, torturing, killing and so on." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I just prefer to do the fun things and leave the boring thing to others. Cleaning a library obviously isn't included in the fun part." Klaus smirked.

"Of course." Caroline rolled her eyes and got to work, searching for anything that could help them.

They spent about two hours looking through almost every book in the room in comfortable silence. Caroline stealing glances at Klaus every now and then, admiring his face when he was focussed on the pages of ancient book.

When Caroline stole yet another glance at the hybrid, he looked up from the book and blessed her with a dimpled smirk.

"See something you like, love?" Klaus asked amused. He had of course known from the very beginning that Caroline was watching him, although she tried to do so subtly.

"Maybe?" She answered blushing lightly.

Klaus put the book back on the shelf and approached her.

"I think we have picked out all the useful books. No need to stay in this dusty library any longer, don't you agree?" He asked, moving a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"We should bring them to Bonnie's then." Caroline stated.

"I think Joshua will be more than able to deliver the books." Klaus' gaze was heated and Caroline knew that they wouldn't get anything done if she agreed.

"Well, Bonnie will appreciate it more if we bring them. Being alone with Kol must drive her insane."

"As you wish, love." Klaus gave in.

Caroline smiled at him and Klaus moved his lips to hers. She moved her lips against his, thinking that she was allowed to enjoy him for a few minutes at least.

Klaus' tongue pushed past her lips deepening the kiss, both groaning as their tongues brushed against each other.

Klaus flashed them over to a desk, lifting Caroline up who snaked her legs around his waist immediately.

They were making out so heavily that neither realized that someone else had entered the room.

"I believe I have raised you to be more of a gentleman, Niklaus." Esther's voice sounded from behind them.

Klaus turned around instantly, ready to defend Caroline from a possible attack. Caroline blushed deeply. Being caught making out by her lover's mother was absolutely horrifying, even if said mother planned her son's death.

"I don't believe interrupting such a moment is considered good manner." Klaus replied coldly.

"I'm sorry, Niklaus. I just wanted to talk to you and get to know your girlfriend." Esther said smiling.

"As much as I hate disappointing you, Caroline and I have places to be." Klaus answered and grabbed the books they had decided might be useful to Bonnie and Kol.

"It's fine. I'm sure Caroline and I will have an opportunity to become better acquainted soon." Something flashed in Esther's eyes that didn't fail to make Caroline shiver.

Klaus didn't dignify his mother's statement with an answer and simply walked out, Caroline by his side.

* * *

"Is everything ready, son?" Esther asked.

"Yes, mother. He is on his way and Rebekah is incapacitated for the moment. Everything should go according to plan." Finn answered.

"Perfect. Then it's time for us to leave. After all, we wouldn't want to be confronted with Niklaus before it's time."

They left the mansion, oblivious to the figure that has been watching them for days now.

* * *

"Your mother is absolutely horrible! God, waltzing in on us without a care in the world!" Caroline exclaimed.

"It certainly explains Kol's lack of respect for anyone's privacy." Klaus shrugged.

"Why do I have the feeling that it doesn't bother you at all?" Caroline asked looking at Klaus whose eyes were fixed on the road.

"First of all, she will die soon. Second, my siblings have intruded far more revealing situations."

"Okay, forget I even asked." Caroline said in disgust. Her growing feelings for the man next to her made the thought of the countless women he must have been with slightly unbearable.

"After a thousand years you don't get embarrassed about things like that easily. Why would you? Think about it, what we did was perfectly normal. Esther should be embarrassed, if anything." Klaus explained.

"Right, sometimes I forget that you're literally ancient."

"Now, Caroline. I don't think I have given you reason to be disappointed by my experience, have I?" Klaus asked with a cocky grin.

"I'm not sure" Caroline teased.

"You wound me" Klaus said, feigning pain.

"Sorry, old man." Caroline laughed.

"We definitely have to have a serious conversation about you disrespect when we get home." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Right, respect your elders."

"Enough with the age talk, love. We have more pressing matters to focus on." Klaus stated with a smile on his face as he parked the car in front of Bonnie's house.

"Wanna bet whether Bonnie has already melted Kol's brain for annoying her?" Caroline asked as she got out of the car.

"Or she may have snapped his neck." Klaus replied.

"Let's find out." Caroline grinned.

"Caroline?" Tyler's voice asked from behind them.

Caroline turned around, surprised to see her ex-boyfriend.

"I need to talk to you." Tyler said.

"She'll have to pass." Klaus answered.

"I think Caroline can make her own decisions." Tyler snapped.

"If you wanted to die, all you had to do was ask." Klaus replied, laying down the books he was carrying.

"It's okay, Klaus. I want to hear what sorry excuse he has for abandoning me for some were-slut." Caroline said dryly, moving closer to Tyler.

"I was out of my mind, Care. I'm so sorry. Please give me another chance?" Tyler asked pleadingly.

Klaus felt his blood boil. Caroline was his and his wolf side was urging him to shred the pathetic mutt to pieces. Rationally he knew that it would only make Caroline mad at him. He was sure that if he killed Lockwood now, he wouldn't get lucky any time soon. So he refrained from doing anything, muscles tense and ready to ponce nevertheless.

"Seriously? Tell me you thought of more than this? God, you're so arrogant! Did you really think saying sorry would suffice?" Caroline was entertaining the thought of slapping some sense into him and moved forward.

Tyler grinned, seeing that there was enough space between her and Klaus. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Actually, it worked just fine." He told her.

Caroline was confused for a few seconds, his words making absolutely no sense to her whatsoever.

Before she could ask him about it however, Tyler had flashed at her with his hybrid speed, snapping her neck.

Tyler gathered a limb Caroline in his arms, glancing over at an equally incapacitated Klaus with pride.

Once Caroline was safely tucked in the back of his truck, he pulled out his phone.

Tyler

Got her. On my way.

With a wicked grin on his face, Tyler put his phone aside and started the engine. Klaus would finally pay for everything he did.

* * *

 **Reviews make me happy.**

 **Also I published a short story a few days ago. It's a rewrite to one of the scenes in To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. I had to write this as a part of my studies and I will have to hand it in soon. So, if you have any time to spare, you're welcome to read it and let me know what you think.**

 **Have a nice week everyone! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't understand how this could've happened!" a female voice exclaimed as Klaus slowly came to. Was it Sheriff Forbes? He wasn't sure.

"Looks like mother dearest was a step ahead after all." a male voice, Kol, stated.

Slowly, Klaus remembered what had happened and opened his eyes in panic. Tyler had snapped Caroline's neck.

"Great, you're finally awake." Kol said.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked looking around the room. Sheriff Forbes, the Bennett witch, Rebekah and Kol were all gathered in Bonnie's house.

"Aren't you supposed to know that?" the Sheriff snapped. "You promised to keep my daughter safe!"

Klaus was taken aback by her voice's harsh tone but hid his initial shock well.

"I intend to keep that promise." Klaus insisted.

"Why did I find you lying in front of Bonnie's house with a broken neck, my daughter nowhere in sight then?" Liz asked outraged.

"I didn't realize that the Lockwood boy would be capable to harm a hair on Caroline's head until it was too late. I tried to interfere, but he had her head snapped before I could reach them." Klaus admitted guiltily. Underestimating the mutt was definitely not one of his finest moments.

"Hold up!" Bonnie cut in. "You mean Tyler took Caroline?"

"What do you mean, took her?" Klaus asked, now very anxious.

"Exactly that. Caroline is gone and none of my spells worked, so we concluded that Esther must have her." Bonnie explained.

"Add the fact our bitch of a mother snapped my neck and injected me with vervain at about the same time Tyler attacked you and Caroline I think it's safe to assume that they are working together." Rebekah said bitterly.

"Looks like everyone screwed up royally. Excluding me and Bonnie of course." Kol smirked feeling superior.

"Didn't you just say you weren't able to locate Caroline?" Klaus snarled.

"While we are not able to locate her yet, Bonnie and I found the spell Esther used to come back. Which means we can reverse it." Kol grinned.

"How is this bloody spell supposed to help us if we don't even know where to find her?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Why don't you use your brain before opening your mouth ,darling?" Kol answered.

"Stop the bickering right now! We got more important things to do. Explain, Kol!" Klaus' eyes turned golden, his temper slowly getting the best of him. Esther had taken Caroline away from him. A move he should have anticipated. All Esther needed was some white oak, and he and Caroline would be dead.

"For a thousand years you two are certainly dense." Kol rolled his eyes but quickly did as Klaus had asked when he realize his brother's murderous look. "You and Caroline are bound by blood. As you know, magic like that is almost impossible to break."

"That's a problem, isn't it? Why are you acting like this bond is the solution?" Liz asked, not able to follow what Kol was implying.

"You want to use me as some sort of compass, don't you?" Klaus asked.

"We have a winner!" Kol exclaimed.

"So, you can find her?" Liz asked hopefully.

Klaus nodded. "I can and I will." Before it's too late, he added in his head.

"We should wait for Elijah." Bonnie said.

"Caroline has been kidnapped and you want to wait for my brother?!"

"I'm worried about my friend. But rushing after her without a plan will probably not help her, will it? We could use all the help we can possibly get. Elijah, whoever he brings with him and the Salvatores." Klaus didn't believe the witch's nerve. While she had a point, every second mattered when his mother was involved.

"How did you get the idea of me asking the Salvatores for help? They never cared about Caroline's safety in the first place. More important, how do you expect me to let Damon live after what he did to Caroline?" Klaus growled and Bonnie winced.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Liz asked confused.

"That's something you have to discuss with your daughter once she is safely back in my home." Klaus answered.

"Let's get to the scheming." Kol swiftly changed the topic.

* * *

Caroline awoke, her body aching horribly. There was something around her limps, probably keeping her in place. Judging from the pain she felt it were vervained ropes. Brilliant, she thought.

"You're awake." Someone stated.

Caroline opened her eyes, flinching slightly as her eyes got used to the light.

Her eyes fell on the woman in front of her.

"Esther." She acknowledged her.

"I think we will finally be able to talk without Niklaus' interruptions." She stated sweetly.

"I'd rather not, thanks." Caroline growled. She remembered Tyler snapping her neck, he must be working with her, she figured.

"You'll find that there is not much you can do to stop me." Esther said.

Indeed, her body seemed to be full of vervain, rendering her nearly paralysed. The robes were probably only there in case she gained strength again, which she doubted. To regain her strength she needed blood and judging from the position she was in right now, there was no way she would be able to get her hands on a few bags. Not being strapped to, what looked like, an old dungeon's wall.

"Don't you think kidnapping, drugging and tying me up is a bit over the top for a simple conversation?" Caroline asked.

"I apologize for the uncomfortable circumstances, but there was no other way." Esther stated.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline inquired.

"All in due time, little one. For now, you're doing fine just staying where you are."

"You're using me to lure Klaus out, aren't you?"

Esther smiled, amused by Caroline's attitude. She certainly understood why her son was so taken by the young woman. If only they were human.

"I will be back shortly. There's a lot that needs to be prepared still. Until then, he will make sure you don't do anything stupid." Esther nodded at someone standing to her right.

Caroline hadn't even realized there was someone else in the room and turned to look at them.

"Tyler." She bit out.

"Sorry, Care. It's nothing personal, you know?" He shrugged, completely void of any emotion at seeing his ex-girlfriend tied up. But what did she expect? He was the one who separated her from Klaus after all.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"He'll be here soon, no doubt." Tyler answered.

"Why did you take me and not him? Wouldn't it have been a lot easier?"

"Why, here I thought you were crushing on the enemy and you disappoint yet again." Tyler mused.

"Jealous?" Caroline provoked her captor. Probably not wise thing to do under normal circumstances, but this situation was anything but normal anyway. And Esther had made it clear that she still had plans for Caroline. She would be safe. For now, at least.

"Please. I just think it's pathetic, really. He's a thousand-year-old hybrid. Why would he even waste a second thought on a pathetic baby vampire that fucks everyone that smiles at her." Tyler snarled.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. Whoever that man was, he wasn't Tyler. Not any more. He was purposefully trying to attack her mentally, using her insecurities against her. Much to Caroline's dislike the shallow, human version of her was still a part of her. So his words had hit her hard.

She was definitely crushing on Klaus, but what did Klaus want from her? She wondered if he had killed her once she had given in to him if it wasn't for the bond.

Tyler laughed, his words had fulfilled their purpose.

"Why are you working with Esther" Caroline switched the topic.

"Why shouldn't I? She will give me what I want: Klaus' death. Working with her is probably the best choice I've ever made." Pride was evident in Tyler's voice and Caroline suddenly had an idea. It was a long shot, but she didn't have anything to lose anyway.

"Right. Why not work with the woman that hates her son for being a hybrid. So much actually, that she wishes nothing more than his death. There's no way this could backfire on any other hybrid." She told him.

"Don't bother. You won't be able to scare me into changing my mind." Tyler snarled.

"Right. Why bother when we will all end up dead anyway. I mean, I'm pretty sure Esther won't stop with killing one original. No, she'll kill all of them."

"Good riddance!"

"And then, Esther will realize that killing her children won't reverse her mistake. Vampires will still roam the earth, killing as they desire. This will be the moment Esther will kill every vampire in existence." Caroline glanced at Tyler, hoping for the desired reaction.

To her delight the vein on his forehead looked like it was going to implode any second. Great, he was mad. Hopefully mad enough to do what she wants him to do.

"Tyler, leave us." Esther seemingly appeared out of thin air, startling the immortals.

Tyler inclined his head and left obediently.

"I never knew Tyler made a servant this good." Caroline shrugged.

"I have to admit, you're more clever than you seem." Esther said. "You were right. Killing my children while letting the abominations they created over the centuries just won't do. But I insured a fail prove solution for that before creating the monsters that used to be my children."

Caroline looked at the witch expectingly.

"If an original dies, everyone that was created by their blood dies with them." Esther revealed.

Caroline gasped in surprise.

"So, killing all originals means every single vampire dies too?"

Esther's smile was all the affirmation Caroline needed.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered, realizing that there was a chance they had all died if they had succeeded in one of their attempts to kill Klaus.

"Nature needs balance, child. I am simply reversing the harm my magic has done over a thousand years."

"The spirits can't hate vampires this much. Not when they wanted to reunite your children with their brother." Caroline snapped.

"Henrik should move on from where he is. I'm doing him a favour." Esther stated coldly.

"Really? From what I got your doing everything in your power to make him suffer."

"You don't know anything!" Esther was getting mad.

"Tell me, how come nature hasn't balanced itself out after vampires were created? One could assume that they are as important as witches and werewolves." Frankly, that was something she had wondered about for a long time. Vampires and werewolves were fighting each other while the witches took care of the humans. Doesn't sound too bad. Plus, to keep the blood coming, vampires had to make sure that the existence of humans continued.

"Stop asking silly questions." Esther ordered.

"Or what? You'll kidnap me, strap me down, vervain me and make me wait for death all miserable?" If she was to go down, Caroline Forbes wouldn't do so silently.

"You'll find there are worse things I could do to you." Esther said.

"I'm so scared." Caroline said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure your death will be painful. Maybe I could kill your mother in front of you before I relief the world of their greatest monsters." Esther mused.

"Isn't killing humans like the worst thing a witch can do?" Caroline asked.

"Not when said human is siding with monsters." Esther told Caroline who decided to keep her mouth shut. Playing with her own, obviously doomed, life was something she could deal with. Playing with her mother's life however was different.

"I see you decided to do the smart thing and stopped challenging me." Caroline could definitely understand how Klaus became who he is now.

Caroline kept quiet, not trusting the word that would probably escape if she dared to open it.

"You'll be happy to know that I will be relieving you of your bond with Niklaus soon." Esther said.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed before she could stop herself. "Why?"

"The spirits meddled in the spell your friend tried to use on my son. You must have realized until now that your friend didn't accidentally bound you to him." Caroline shook her head. So far, she had assumed that something simply went wrong, which would be logical considering their track record. Something always went wrong. Interfering spirits was the farthest thing from Caroline's mind.

"They had that absurd idea of Niklaus' redemption through you." Esther laughed sarcastically. "They underestimated Niklaus' incapability to feel anything but hatred and anger."

Caroline gulped. First of all, how could the spirits assume that she would safe Klaus? Like, seriously. Second, what kind of mother was Esther. Caroline understood that wanting to kill your children was uncharacteristic. But the way she spoke about her own son made Caroline furious. How dare she judge him if it was her who was supposed to teach him everything. Of course would be incapable of loving if no one ever taught him how.

"That doesn't explain why you want to reverse it." Caroline stated.

"I know you were in New Orleans to see the young witch. I believe she told you about the effects of the bond?"

"Yes. My body took Klaus' original traits. I can only be killed by white oak. Which is exactly my point. Why break the bond when you could simply kill me and therefore Klaus?"

"While you have probably gained the strength and speed of an original, Klaus has gained something more important from you. Regular vampires can only be killed by anything but white oak. The bond combined your immunity to white oak with Niklaus' immunity to regular wood." Esther explained.

Caroline's eyes grew wide. "So there's nothing that can kill either Klaus or me." Realization hit her hard. She was literally invincible. And so was Klaus. That's why Esther needed her.

* * *

 **I know, there's some serious lack of Klaroline. But it's neccessary.**

 **I actually don't know if white oak kills regular vampires. It probably does, right? Well, in my story it doesn't! Hope that doesn't confuse you guys too much.**

 **Also, I hope that the next chapter won't take me too long to update. We'll see. I was actually planning on ending this story before 2019.**

 **Thanks for all the kind words again. And while this story lost a few followers along the way it gained some more since I last updated. Thank you!**

 **Let me know what you think, please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! I had a little time to spare and decided to surprise you with a new chapter early than you might have expected! :)**

 **This chapter might be a bit confusing. Some things about this will be explained during the next chapter. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

The Mikaelson mansion was packed with vampires, making Bonnie uncomfortable to say the least. When Stefan entered, she released a sigh and went over to greet him.

"Hey."

"Bonnie, what's going on? I got this very charming text from Klaus." Stefan said, remembering the unkind word the hybrid had sent him.

"Caroline's been kidnapped." Bonnie answered.

"What? How did this happen? I thought Klaus was with her at all times?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Long story short: Tyler works for Esther and snapped Caroline's neck before taking her god-knows-where."

Stefan looked at Bonnie, speechless.

"Have you located her?" He finally asked.

Bonnie shook her head, about to explain their plan when a familiar brunette entered the mansion as if she owned the place.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"No, but nice try." Katherine answered smirking.

Klaus was in front of her in the blink of an eye. Not even the vampires in the room had seen the hybrid enter, let alone Bonnie.

"You sure have a death wish, Katerina." Klaus snarled, ready to tear her head from her shoulders.

"I don't. And that's exactly why I'm here." Katherine told him confidently, not even the slightest trace of fear in her eyes.

"Katerina, do elaborate." Elijah's voice came from behind Klaus.

Elijah had arrived shortly before Stefan, brining Marcel and some of his most trusted vampires with him.

"While you all wasted your time being a few steps behind your mother's plans, I busied myself with observing her." Katherine explained.

Both Klaus and Elijah observed her sceptically.

"I know where she is right now." Katherine said casually.

"And why should I believe you, hm? After all, you were behind Mikael's visit, weren't you?" Klaus growled.

"Well, I do hate you. I would have been happy to see you dying at last."

"And now you don't?" Elijah asked.

"Don't get me wrong. The sight of you lying dead on the ground is still one of the things I would absolutely ravel in." Klaus rolled his eyes. Why was he wasting his time with the useless doppelganger again? "Only after observing Esther I had to put these fantasies on hold."

"If you have a point, do get to it. If not, I'll gladly ravel in one of my fantasies now." Klaus replied, baring his fangs.

"Unfortunately, if an original dies, so does every other vampire from their bloodline. Killing you is no longer an option, but helping you kill the bitch that wants to kill every single vampire on earth is rather tempting." Katherine revealed.

Klaus laughed, amused by this little piece of information.

"You can't kill me, so you decided to work for me?"

"No. I want to propose a deal. You give me my freedom and I give you Caroline's whereabout and spare you the exhausting search throughout the country." Katherine told him.

"I have a better idea. You tell me what I want to know and I'll grant you a head start before I kill you." Klaus smiled cockily.

"Well, I'd refuse. Which means you'd try to compel me. Unfortunately I'm on vervain, which would cost you a lot of time if you wanted to bleed it out of me. By then, you, Caroline and every vampire you ever created would probably be dead already anyway." Katherine told Klaus, knowing she had the upper hand.

"My brother accepts the conditions." Elijah said hastily.

Katherine grinned at the handsome Mikaelson. "I'd rather hear him agree himself."

Klaus exhaled sharply, his eyes boring into hers. "Fine. If your information is right, you will be free. I won't kill you unless provoked."

"Brilliant!" Katherine grinned.

* * *

Caroline groaned as Tyler injected her with vervain yet again. It was the third time since she had awoken in the smelly dungeon, and she was sick of it, honestly. Her body was aching, her gums hurting, indicating her hunger.

In her mind, she had considered every way she could possibly escape only to come to the conclusion that it was no use. Without help Caroline was stuck with pain and the torment of her own thoughts. Pathetic, shallow, useless. These were the word that were repeating themselves, and she couldn't help to admit that Damon had been right. She wasn't able to protect herself. Neither was she able to free herself from situations like this.

Accepting her fate, Caroline closed her eyes. The fighting in her had long died down, so why not go sleeping rather than trying to fight the unavoidable? The only thing she regretted was not spending more time with her mother the last few weeks. Liz wasn't someone openly emotional, but she will suffer once she'll find out that her only child has died, for real this time.

"It's time." Esther's voice announced suddenly.

Caroline didn't bother opening her eyes. Frankly, she's had more than enough of that bitch for eternity. Or the rest of her relatively short life.

What she didn't expected was Esther plunging a syringe into her arm roughly. Caroline winced at the pain but was surprised when the burning sensation of vervain didn't take over her body. Instead, she felt her body heating up. Then, it felt like her insides were torn apart, and she let out a yelp.

Esther moved away and started chanting. Caroline realized that she was probably breaking the bond. She wondered if Klaus could feel it too. And if he did, would he even bother trying to get her back or simply run off? He had run from his father for a thousand years, after all.

The chanting stopped and Caroline opened her eyes slowly. Esther looked happy which kind of freaked Caroline out.

* * *

Klaus inhaled sharply, surprised by the sudden pain in his chest. What was Esther doing?

He looked up and saw a house between the trees.

"That's it. Caroline's inside this house." Katerina explained.

"Elijah, keep the doppelganger under surveillance. Everyone else, remember the plan." He ordered and was pleased to see everyone nod at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm out." Katherine declared trying to flash off.

Elijah grabbed her and pulled her close to his body.

"I believe you heard my brother? If your information was accurate, you don't have to worry about anything. I give you my word." Elijah said.

"Fine." Katherine agreed, knowing that escaping would be impossible with Elijah watching her.

"Klaus." Bonnie took a step in his direction.

"Whatever you have to say, it has to wait. As I'm sure you understand, time is of the essence." Klaus replied shortly.

"I could feel the magic. Esther has broken the bond, hasn't she?"

Klaus nodded.

"Look, I know you always look out for yourself first. And I'm worried -" Klaus interrupted her. "Bond or not, I will get Caroline out of there. I promise."

Bonnie was surprised at the honesty in his voice and nodded her thanks.

Without wasting another second, Klaus flashed to the house's front door and kicked the door open. It was what Esther would expect. Him acting on his temper and trying to take her down on his own. That would give Bonnie enough time to do her witch thing and kill Esther while hopefully resurrecting his little brother.

"Esther!" Klaus roared, letting his anger overtake his voice.

Klaus listened to the building, and he could make out four hearts. One was beating normally, his mother. The other indicated a vampire, a weakened vampire. Caroline. Trying not to let his anger overtake his actions, Klaus made out the location of all of them. Finn and the hybrid seemed to be in a room upstairs, probably on his mother's orders.

Klaus inhaled sharply before marching towards the stairs that descended into the dungeon, where Esther and Caroline where.

"Niklaus, we have been waiting for you." Esther greeted him.

"Esther. Let her go. This is between you and me." Klaus ordered, his eyes never leaving his mother's.

"Klaus, you hav-" Caroline tried to tell him. "Shut up, insolent child!" Esther roared.

Caroline flinched. She was starting to think rationally again. Klaus was here. But why was he alone? He surely didn't think he could take an original witch, an original vampire and a hybrid down at the same time?

Klaus' eyes found hers for the friction of a second before focusing on Esther again. Caroline wondered if he was trying to tell her something.

"This is how this will go: I will kill you. But since you're my mother I will give you a choice. Surrender and die a quick death, or fight and die begging for mercy." Klaus explained and Esther started laughing.

Caroline saw Finn and Tyler emerge behind Klaus ans gasped. Finn was holding a stake in his hands and Caroline had a feeling that it wasn't regular wood.

"Klaus! Behind you!" She warned him.

Just then, Finn and Tyler's necks snapped simultaneously. When they fell to the ground, Stefan and Marcel were revealed.

Caroline realized that Klaus had not come alone. He just wanted Esther to believe he did, so she thought she had the upper hand.

"Now, that was pathetic. Did you really think taking me down would be so easy?" Klaus laughed.

Stefan flashed to Caroline's side, holding a blood bag to her mouth. Caroline started drinking eagerly, desperate to regain her strength. This situation had turned in a way Caroline didn't think it would and hope overcame her once again. She could make it out her alive.

"You didn't come alone. I have to admit, that surprises me. But you are still far from having the upper hand." Esther declared before throwing Stefan across the room and giving all immortals a serve headache.

They groaned while Esther walked over to Caroline and held a stake she had conjured seemingly out of nowhere to her heart.

She broke the spell and the vampires caught their breath'.

"What will it be, Niklaus? You or her?" Esther asked.

Klaus clenched his fists. He needed to think of something fast. He had revealed his intention to save her only moments before. Acting like her death wouldn't matter was pointless. Esther would see right through him.

"It's okay. Just take care of my mom, will you?" Caroline asked him. Their eyes met, and he could see that Caroline was up to something. There was no trace of fear in the blonde's eyes.

"You heard her." Klaus stated calmly.

* * *

"Bonnie! You need to hurry!" Kol complained.

Bonnie ignored him and kept chanting desperately.

"Katerina and I will go after them. I'm having a bad feeling about leaving Niklaus alone." Elijah stated and dragged Katherine with him.

"He isn't alone! Stefan and this Marcel guy are with them!" Katherine tried to convince Elijah.

Elijah ignored her and together they sneaked into the building, mindful not to alert anyone of their presence.

They stayed in the shadows and saw the scene unfolding in front of them. Finn and the hybrid were lying on the floor, Stefan and Marcel close to them in case they woke up.

Klaus stood in front of them, his eyes fixed on Esther who was currently threatening Caroline with a wooden stake.

"You heard her." Elijah's eyes widened at his brothers words.

Just when he realized that Katherine wasn't next him any more, Esther was thrown across the room like a rag doll.

Katherine grinned before turning around and trying to free Caroline from her restraints.

"Thank you." Caroline said. Katherine nodded.

While everyone else in the room was focused on the exchange between Klaus and Esther, Caroline had spotted Elijah and Katherine, communicating silently with the doppelganger.

"Let me." Klaus said, pushing Katherine away slightly before ripping apart the restraints holding Caroline back.

He helped Caroline to her feet and was happy to see that she looked relatively unharmed on the outside. Klaus could only hope that his mother hadn't affected the blonde mentally.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Caroline offered with a slight smile.

Klaus nodded and turned around to see Elijah standing next to Esther, white oak in hand.

"Now, mother. I believe you chose no. two: slow and painful death." Klaus said smiling at the woman.

Esther tried to respond but instead dropped to her knees with an ear-piercing scream.

"Well, that's quite the timing your witch friend has, love." Klaus told Caroline.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked perplexed.

Esther's body caught fire while her agonising screams filled the dungeon.

Caroline noticed that the tension didn't leave Klaus' body. He was upset and Caroline wondered whether his mother's death affected him more than he wanted all of them to believe.

While everyone stared at the woman's body that was currently turning to ashes, Finn and Tyler sneaked out of the dungeon, accepting that their battle was lost. They had completely failed. But Finn promised his mother's burning form one thing. He would seek revenge and do what she couldn't. He would find a way to kill his siblings.

A few minutes had passed, all of them staring at the flames. Until the fire suddenly died and was replaced by a cloud of thick smoke and the soft noise of someone coughing.

Caroline's eyes widened in panic. How did Esther survive the flames? Next to her, Klaus' body got impossibly more tense.


	26. Chapter 26

Struck with panic Caroline moved closer to Klaus, grabbing his wrist. The smoke was still thick, blocking even their enhanced vision. She focused on her hearing, making up a strong human heartbeat not far from where she and Klaus were currently standing.

"Don't worry, love." Klaus reassured her silently.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Klaus remained silent, his muscles tense with anticipation, eyes focused intently on the slowly fading smoke.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs before Rebekah flashed into the room.

"Did it work?" Rebekah asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Rebekah?" Caroline was sure it was Henrik she was hearing.

"Henrik!" The blonde flashed into the smoke instantly.

Someone mumbled Latin words and the room was void of smoke, the person that had Caroline's heart beat in panic clearly visible now.

Klaus took in a sharp breath, as did everyone else. Rebekah was hugging her little brother in front of them.

"Can you see him?" Caroline asked.

Klaus nodded sharply and Caroline could see his eyes beginning to water, as did hers when she realised what had happened.

"Care!" Bonnie was suddenly in front of Caroline and threw her arms around the blond in a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried!"

"Thank you, Bonnie." Caroline hugged her best friend back in gratitude. "You did it!" Caroline exclaimed smiling.

Bonnie let go of her friend and grinned proudly.

"Well, Kol helped. And the others too, of course." Bonnie admitted.

Elijah and Kol had joined their sister and brother, all of them trying to hold Henrik at the same time. Caroline could make out the young boy's tears of joy and couldn't help the tears that were escaping hers. She was happy for all of them.

"You should join them." She addressed Klaus, who remained a spectator of the scene.

"All in due time. I promised your mother to return you safely." His eyes found hers now and Caroline could see that it was not the promise that held him back. He still felt guilty for Henrik's death a thousand years ago.

"No. Bonnie and Stefan can do that for you. You need to be with your family now." She insisted. "I don't know if you could feel it too, but Esther broke our bond. There's no need to worry any more. And even if there was, I'm safe with them."

"As you wish, love." Klaus attempted a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Caroline hugged him tightly, surprising him. "You'll all be fine. Stop worrying."

* * *

Caroline put the last touches to her mascara and gave herself a short once over in the mirror.

Her mom had left the house a few minutes ago after making sure she was okay for the bazillionth time since she got back last night. But Caroline didn't mind. She enjoyed knowing that her mom still cared so much about her, figuring the way she had reacted in the beginning when she found out about Caroline's transition.

Somehow, she had a feeling that she looked different now. A lot had happened during the last weeks. Good and bad. But somehow, Caroline was happy with how things turned out. She had learned a lot about the originals, made new friends and witnessed a heartbreaking family reunion. She might have hated her life in the beginning, cursing her bad luck. But it was so different now. As were her feelings for a certain hybrid. Caroline was so used to being around him all the time, she was actually missing his presence. And it had only been a day since she saw him last!

The door bell rang and Caroline moved to open the door.

"Josh!" She said happily, throwing her arms around her second favourite hybrid.

"Missed me, Care?" Josh laughed.

Caroline gave him a look that clearly stated 'Duh'.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"The boss send me to fetch you." Josh grinned.

"Seriously? He doesn't really expect you to keep being my bodyguard, does he?"

"I don't know. But honestly, I wouldn't mind." Josh admitted.

"Spending time with me is better than being in charge of picking up his dry cleaning?" Caroline said cheekily.

Josh laughed. "Exactly!"

"Well, you're lucky. I was on my way to their place anyway. I wanna see Henrik." Caroline told Josh.

"Huh, I thought you'd want to seduce Klaus, the way you look." Josh teased.

Caroline punched him playfully and huffed.

"Move it, servant boy." Josh saluted before they both burst out laughing again.

* * *

She had barely made it through the door when Henrik sprinted towards her.

"Caroline!" He yelled in greeting.

She took a moment to observe the youngest Mikaelson. He looked like he too had recently had a bath. His hair fell around his face in waves, making him look even younger. He had finally lost his ancient clothing and wore simple jeans and a green shirt.

"Hey, Henrik. You look great!" She greeted him back.

"Nik bought these for me." He grinned broadly.

"So he has finally had the guts to talk to you, huh?" Caroline joked.

Henrik looked down and Caroline knew she had been wrong. The original hybrid was obviously still a gutless coward.

"He won't even look at me." Henrik revealed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll kick his behind for you, okay?" Caroline gave the boy a smile.

"Just don't be too mean." He answered grinning.

"Never." Caroline winked at Henrik and set off to find Klaus.

As expected, she found him painting.

"I'm not really glad about the fact that you still think I'm in need of protection." Caroline stated at Klaus' back.

"Hello to you too, love." Klaus said as he turned around.

"Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Josh, but I really don't need him to watch me 24/7 any more." She explained further.

"Alright." Klaus agreed and from the way he moved towards her, Caroline knew exactly what he was up to.

"Absolutely not!" She said as she gave him a scolding look.

"Whatever are you talking about, sweetheart?" Klaus feigned innocence, even as his hands found her hips to pull her body flush against him.

"I'm not doing this. Not until we finished talking." Caroline pointed a finger at his chest.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Why won't you talk to him?" She asked softly, knowing that he'd understand who she was talking about.

Klaus took a step back, exhaling loudly.

"Don't tell me you still feel guilty over something you had absolutely no control over."

"No, that's not it." Klaus said looking down.

"What is it? Talk to me!" Caroline pleaded.

"He's better off without me." Klaus told her.

"Are we talking about the same person? Because I'm sure Henrik needs you now. He just came back from the dead, for god's sake!"

"And what good will I do him? I'm a monster, Caroline! I won't let his innocence be sullied by my darkness!" Klaus growled.

"You're not a monster, Klaus!" He laughed cynically at her.

"How many people in this town have dies because of me? You know I'm no saint."

"Well, that's only part of you. But if you recall, I was forced to spend quite much time with you and I realised that there is more to you. You might not want to admit it, but deep down, you care. How many people died because you were protecting the ones you care about? I mean, the sacrifice, killing Elena, Jenna, having Tyler bite me, that was just wrong. But I get why you did it." Caroline told him sternly.

"Having a good reason to do bad things does not make me any less of a monster." Klaus insisted.

"Yes, it does. A monster doesn't care. Monsters do bad things because they enjoy it. No reasoning, just violence. That's not you. You just hide behind the monster you want everyone to see. It's just a facade you created to protect yourself. Because you're hurting."

"As much fun as this is, could you stop the psycho-analysis now?" Klaus growled.

"Why? Because I'm right?" Caroline challenged.

"You're just seeing what you want to see, trying to find a way to justify the fact that you no longer hate me. You're trying so hard to be good, sharing a bed with a monster like me would make that little pretence crumble, wouldn't it? You have to face the facts, Caroline. You feel bad because one again, you gave in too easily just because I was giving you the attention you craved so much." Klaus said angrily.

Caroline's eyes widened. His words had stung a lot. It reminded her of the insecure human version that was still inside of her.

"That's not true." Her voice was cracking.

"Isn't it? Come on, love. Tyler broke your heart and you were vulnerable. You craved someone to take your mind off the pain, so you were willing to look past my monstrosity. While I enjoyed our time together immensely, it's time you stopped fooling yourself. I'm not good. I'm not what you want me to be. I never will be. I enjoy the fear I inflict in others. I enjoy the way they tremble with fear as soon as my name is mentioned. I am the monster everyone fears; and I enjoy it. I ravel in it."

Caroline slapped Klaus across the face, tears falling down her face. She was speechless, still processing what he had said.

Klaus looked at her, his face not showing an ounce of emotion.

"Leave." He told her through gritted teeth and Caroline flashed away.

With her gone, Klaus was left alone with his thoughts. He moved across the room and grabbed a bottle of bourbon, gulping down the liquor.

"Niklaus." Klaus groaned upon hearing his brother's chastising tone.

"What do you want, Elijah? I'm in no mood for a chit chat."

"I could not help but overhear your conversation with Caroline."

"You mean you were eavesdropping." Klaus said.

"Call it what you want, brother." Elijah said calmly.

"Let it go, Elijah."

"Oh, that I won't. Someone has to keep you on the right path." Elijah stated.

"That obsession of yours is getting ridiculous. I cannot be saved, Elijah. The sooner you accept that, the better." Klaus said.

"I object. You believe you're not worthy of being saved, of redemption. So you fight the opportunity as soon as it presents itself."

"I've really had enough of everyone trying to analyse me for a century." Klaus growled.

"That woman cares about you. And she was right with everything she said. Henrik needs you. So does she, if I'm not mistaken."

"They're better off without me. Both of them." Klaus said.

* * *

"Wow, these are really good!" Henrik exclaimed.

Rebekah had caught up to Caroline before she could drive off the Mikaelson's property and convinced her to join her and Henrik to have some lunch at the Grill. While Caroline was really upset about her interaction with Klaus, the opportunity to dig into some greasy fries was just too good to pass up.

"I know. It's like heaven!" Caroline agreed.

"It's so much better than the stuff we used to eat back then." Henrik concluded.

"I bet!" Caroline grinned.

"So, any plans for Christmas, Care?" Rebekah asked.

"Right, it's almost Christmas!" Caroline answered in realisation. "Well, usually my mom and me order something in and eat in front of the TV while drinking eggnog."

"That's sounds horrible!" Rebekah answered.

"It's actually quite cosy. Plus, it's a rare occasion to be able to spend an entire evening with my mom." Caroline shrugged.

"How about you join us? I'm planning a dinner and it would be great to have you with us." Rebekah offered.

"I don't know." Caroline wasn't sure spending the evening with Klaus would be a good idea.

"Oh, screw my brother! I'll make sure he plays nice! You're my friend. And you helped us bring Henrik back. You're practically family now, whether you like it or not." Rebekah winked.

"Please, Care! I always loved watching Christmas, it would be so great to spend it with you! And I really want to meet your mom." Henrik pleaded.

"Fine, I'll ask her. If she says no, there's nothing I can do, though." Caroline gave in.

"If she says no, I'll send Henrik over to plead with her. No one can resist his puppy eyes!" Rebekah said.

Henrik grinned and Caroline giggled. Henrik really looked cute, and she was sure that there was nothing she could deny that little boy.

"I want to play this game!" Henrik pointed at the pool table.

"Do you even know how to play?" Caroline asked.

"No, but you can teach me, right?" He answered grinning.

"Sure!" Caroline and Rebekah led the boy over to the table, and they engaged in a game that finally took Caroline's mind off their brother.

"I see you're having the girls wrapped around your finger." Someone said from behind Henrik.

He turned around and saw Nik smiling at him fondly.

"Yes, they're teaching me this game!" Henrik answered.

"How about you and me challenging the ladies?" Klaus proposed.

Henrik was bouncing with joy while nodding enthusiastically.

"It's settled then." Klaus smirked at his sister and Caroline.

"I think I'll pass." Caroline answered.

"No! Please, Care!" Henrik looked at her pleadingly and Caroline knew she had lost.

"One game. Then I'm out of here." Caroline announced.

"Let's make a bet." Rebekah proposed.

"You have my attention, sister." Klaus answered.

"If we win, you two have to clean up the dishes after Christmas dinner." Rebekah said.

"No help from anyone. Not even Josh." Caroline added.

"Fine. Henrik, what do you think they should do when we win?" Klaus asked.

"If. If you win." Caroline interrupted him.

"Oh, I'm certain Henrik and I will come out winning." Klaus smirked.

"If we win, they have to do everything we say for an entire day!" Henrik said excitedly.

"What do you say, ladies?" Klaus challenged them.

"I say I'll enjoy watching you do the dishes!" Caroline answered while Rebekah smirked at her brothers.

"I can't believe we lost!"

"Well, that's what you get for being so cocky." Rebekah laughed.

"It's okay, Nik. Next time we'll win!" Henrik assured his brother.

"Of course." Klaus said smiling.

During the game, Caroline had almost forgotten that she had been mad at Klaus for something. He was great with Henrik and kept throwing these damned dimpled smiles her way. Now that the game was over, she remembered everything he had said to her before and decided to stick to her word and leave the Grill.

"Alright, I'll see you around." Caroline told them.

"Don't forget to talk to your mom!" Rebekah insisted.

"I won't." Caroline answered and walked out of the Grill.

"Let me take you home." Klaus said from behind her.

"Nope, I'm good. My car is parked over there and honestly, I'm in no mood to talk to you any more than I have to." Caroline kept walking.

"Caroline..." Klaus tried, but she swung around, causing him to almost crash into her.

"Listen, I'm glad you finally had the guts to spend some time with Henrik. I could see how happy he was. So don't mistake me playing that game with you guys as some sort of forgiveness. I was doing it for Henrik." Caroline stated.

"I know, thank you. I know that my brother cares about you."

"Luckily not every Mikaelson is unable to care. I wish there was a way to keep spending time with Henrik and Rebekah without having to see you, but there isn't. So let's make this as less awkward as possible, ok?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sorry. For everything I said. You were right and that made me mad. Not at you, but myself. Everything I said, I said to hurt you. Not because it's the truth." Klaus admitted.

"Doesn't change that you said it." Caroline said sternly.

"I know. I deeply regret what I said. Please forgive me?" Klaus asked and Caroline was convinced that the puppy eyes were a Mikaelson trait. Somehow he managed to look up at her, even though he was taller than her.

"I guess there are not so many people that can say they got an honest apology from the evil Klaus Mikaelson, huh?" Caroline asked.

"That's something only reserved for you, love." Klaus smiled.

"Don't do something like this ever again." Caroline ordered.

"I promise." He told her.

Caroline nodded in answer.

"So, does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked tentatively.

"You're on trial." Caroline stated.

"I take what I can get." Klaus grinned before closing the space between them and kissing her passionately.

Caroline melted in his arms and grabbed his coat for support as she felt her knees go weak with the fire he was kissing her with.

"My mom won't be back until morning..." Caroline said as she pulled away from his lips.

"Then I will keep you company. Can't have you home alone. You might get scared." Klaus mused.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! I really wanted to upload this for you guys, plus another Chapter that I will hopefully be able to upload during the next 24 hours. It's almost completely finished, so the chances are good. As you can probably guess, it's going to be a chapter dedicated to Christmas with the Mikaelsons. Everyone will be there. Even Liz and Bonnie!**

 **Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, reviews make me happy. :)**

 **See you soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't you think it's kinda surreal that we're here today? I mean, we weren't even forced!" Bonnie said smiling.

The Mikaelsons decided that Bonnie had to attend their Christmas dinner too since she sent their mother back to the other side and pulled Henrik back to life. Also, Kol seemed to have developed a crush on the witch and rarely ever left her side since.

"I know. But I like being here." Caroline stated.

"I understand why you weren't that bothered when Klaus had you move in here. This house is unbelievable!" Liz exclaimed upon her return. Elijah had offered Liz a tour of their house and her mother had accepted happily.

Caroline and Bonnie laughed at Liz' enthusiasm. It was refreshing to see the Sheriff's eyes go so wide and amazed.

"We're glad to share our home with you this evening, Sheriff Forbes." Elijah stated.

"Isn't he charming?" Liz asked Caroline.

"His brothers can certainly learn from him." Caroline said and winked at the eldest Mikaelson.

"I do believe my sister wants us to join her in the dining room now." Elijah notified them.

They moved through the mansion and entered the dining room to find the Rebekah and Kol already inside.

"Hey!" Rebekah greeted them excitedly.

"Let me show you your seat." Kol said as guided Bonnie to the table, earning teasing smiles from Rebekah and Kol.

"Let me tell you, you look absolutely ravishing tonight, darling." Kol complimented Bonnie, laying on his charm.

They had all dressed up for the occasion. Bonnie was wearing a blue dress, Caroline was wearing a red one and even Liz changed out of her uniform for once.

"Thank you." Bonnie answered with a slight blush.

Elijah had already taken to her mother, guiding her to the table as well.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, love." Klaus suddenly said from behind her, his lips brushing her ear. His voice caused the hair in Caroline's neck to rise.

"It's rude to sneak up on a lady." Caroline teased.

"My apologies, love. It wasn't my intention to make you upset." Klaus answered.

Caroline giggled and let Klaus show her to his seat, soon followed by Henrik.

They enjoyed dinner at the large table, Klaus sitting at one end, Caroline to his left. Next to her was her mother and then Bonnie. At the other end sat Elijah, Kol to his left, Henrik in the middle with Rebekah to Klaus' right.

* * *

"It's time for our tradition." Rebekah announced after dinner.

"What tradition?" Caroline asked, afraid the Mikalesons had a tradition of sharing a human's blood in front of the fire place or something.

"We write down our wished for each other on a piece of paper before lighting a bonfire and throwing them in." Rebekah explained.

"It's the best part of Christmas!" Kol added excitedly, already busy with handing out pen and paper for everyone.

"Henrik and I will leave for a second, so I can help him to write his wishes down." Klaus announced.

"Well, I have to admit that it does actually sound great. Who would've thought you guys had a tradition like this!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, while we always tried to celebrate Christmas together, it often ended in coffins and blood." Kol agreed.

"I'd be very happy if we could leave the blood and coffins out this year." Liz stated.

"You needn't worry, Sheriff. This year, we're all agreeable and happy to be reunited as a family." Elijah explained.

"Thanks to Caroline and Bonnie." Rebekah agreed causing the girls to blush.

"Enough with all the chit chat. I want to get the bonfire started!" Kol announced.

* * *

After watching Henrik unwrap several gifts, they sat down in front of the TV with eggnog, minus Henrik, of course, watching 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' together and Caroline couldn't remember ever feeling more content at Christmas. She was surrounded by people she cared about and in turn cared about her. It was perfect.

When the movie ended, Henrik was passed out, his head resting in Klaus' lap.

"I better get him to bed." Klaus stated. "I'll be right back."

Klaus pulled the little boy in his arms and walked him out of the room cautiously.

"I better get going, too. I'm exhausted." Liz announced.

"Please, let me escort you home." Elijah offered.

Liz thought about it for a second but agreed, not wanting to drive a car after drinking two glasses of eggnog.

"I'll be home soon, too." Caroline told her mother.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, sweetie." Liz hugged her daughter briefly before leaving with Elijah.

"So, what movie shall we watch next?" Rebekah asked the girls.

"Love, actually!" Caroline announced.

"Sounds boring." Kol groaned.

"Well, leave if you don't want to watch it!" Rebekah snapped.

"No, I'm good." Kol answered shifting closer to Bonnie, making Caroline laugh.

"Get a room." Rebekah teased.

"Gladly. Shall we, darling?" Kol wiggled his brows at Bonnie.

"No, thanks. I want to watch the movie." Bonnie answered casually.

"Where's Elijah?" Klaus asked as he re-entered the room.

"He's making sure my mother gets home safely." Caroline explained.

Klaus nodded and sat down next to Caroline, putting one arm around her shoulders casually.

"Prepare yourself, Nik. We're watching a chick-flick next." Kol announced.

"It's a great movie!" Caroline snapped.

"I'm sure it is, love." Klaus kissed her temple.

"God, how did I deserve to spend this evening with two love-sick couples." Rebekah asked annoyed.

"We're not a couple." Bonnie and Caroline answered simultaneously. While Bonnie's objection was obvious, Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the other blondes. Truth was, they never really talked about their status, yet. While their physical relationship was painfully obvious, Caroline didn't know if Klaus would ever want a romantic relationship with anyone.

Rebekah shrugged and pressed play, starting the movie and indicating for everyone to shut up.

Once again, credits were rolling. Caroline was resting her upper body on Klaus, having snuggled up to him during the movie.

"Looks like they all fell asleep." Klaus whispered.

Caroline looked at the others and realised he was right. Rebekah was resting her head on Kol's shoulder while Kol rested his on Bonnie's. Elijah had already excused himself upon his return, claiming that he'd retreat to bed.

"Let's not disturb them." Klaus said before lifting Caroline in his arms and carrying her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm carrying the lady to bed, of course." Klaus answered.

"You intend to carry me across Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked cheekily. She knew exactly where Klaus was heading.

"Now, why would I do that when there is a perfectly fine bed in my room, love?" Klaus answered with a raised brow.

"My mom will be worried when I'm not home in the morning." Caroline teased.

"We both know that's not true. She knows I would never let anything happen to you."

He entered his room and closed the door behind them before setting Caroline back on her on two feet.

"I've been patiently waiting to release you from that dress all evening." Klaus stated, his eyes er her wandering over her body lustfully.

"What a dirty mind you have." Caroline stated.

Klaus grinned mischievously and attacked her mouth with his engulfing her in a passionate clash of tongues. His hands moved behind her back and slowly, he unzipped her dress. Caroline's hands found his neck, one hand entangled in his hair while the other toyed with the many necklaces he always wore.

They moved towards the bed in sync, both overcome with arousal. Klaus' lips found her neck and Caroline busied herself with undressing his upper body, eager to feel his skin against hers.

Caroline's dress fell to the floor almost at the same time as Klaus' pants fell around his ankles, leaving them both in only their undergarments. Klaus positioned Caroline on his bed carefully, moving on top of her.

Slowly, he kissed his way down her neck to her panties before ripping them apart.

"Hey!" Caroline protested but was interrupted by Klaus' mouth on her core.

All objection to Klaus' action left her mind as his talented tongue made her squirm in pleasure. The sudden addition of his finger inside her made Caroline moan and Klaus groan in excitement. Her muscles tensed around his finger, indicating that she was on the verge of an orgasm. Instantly, Klaus removed himself from her.

"God, why?" Caroline complained.

"Don't worry. I will make you come over and over again until you fail to remember your own name." Klaus promised and removed his boxer briefs in record time.

"Promises, promises." Caroline answered frustrated.

Klaus kissed her roughly then as he entered her with one deep thrust, swallowing her moans with his mouth.

His hands massaged her nipples in sync with his thrusts and Caroline felt like her head was spinning in pleasure. She moved her hand to his back, scratching it, her hips wrapped tightly around his hips.

Their moans got more erratic while the thrusts got rougher and Caroline was overcome with pleasure as release overcame her. Her nail dug into his flesh roughly, drawing blood across his back.

"Fuck." Klaus exclaimed before he too got lost into his orgasm.

Caroline smiled at him contently. "That was a great way to end a wonderful Christmas day."

"Who said anything about ending it? I'm just getting started, love." Klaus answered with a smirk and Caroline knew she would probably be awake all night.

* * *

After having breakfast with the Mikaelsons, Caroline went home to join her mother. It was their tradition to eat cake and drink hot chocolate before joining the Gilberts. Even after her parent's death, Elena had upheld the tradition to host a small dinner party.

"So, you just came home." Liz stated.

"Um, yeah. It got pretty late last night so Klaus offered me to stay over and have breakfast with them in the morning. I hope you didn't mind." Caroline answered.

"No, sweetie. I was just wondering when you planned to tell me that you were in a relationship with an ancient hybrid." Liz asked sternly.

"I'm not!" Caroline answered instantly.

"I'm not saying I'm objecting. He can take care of you and make sure you're safe. I think I will be able to look past his wrong doings if he makes you happy." Her mother said.

"That's... Wow. I mean, we're not together. At least not officially. Honestly, I don't know what is going on with us. All I know is that I enjoy being with him." Caroline answered honestly.

"From what I've seen it's pretty obvious. You're in love." Liz stated.

Caroline knew that her feelings for the hybrid were getting stronger by the day. Could he feel the same?

"Do you think he loves me?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. The way he looks at you, the way he almost lost it when you disappeared; it was obvious."

Caroline smiled. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe Klaus was too insecure about her feelings for him to tell her about his. After all, he had some serious issues when it comes to showing weaknesses. And knowing Klaus, Caroline was certain he viewed love as a weakness.

"Do you think I should do the first step?" Caroline asked, wondering when her mother had become the one she could talk about boy problems like this. Not that she minded.

"Of course. Since when does my daughter question her independence? Showing a man what's right in front of him is well within your capabilities."

"You're right. Do you mind?" Caroline asked sheepishly.

"We'll meet at Elena's." Her mother nodded.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal Kol.

"Hello, Caroline. What a lovely surprise." He greeted.

"Hey, Kol." Caroline smiled. "Since when do you open your doors by yourself?"

"Nik sent his hybrid on a mission, so we're currently out of a servant." Kol shrugged.

"What a scandal." Caroline teased.

"I'm sure you didn't come over here to chat with me?" Kol asked.

"No. I need to talk to Klaus."

"Uh, sounds serious." Kol grinned. "I'll get the popcorn ready. He's in his room."

"Why would you need popcorn?" Caroline asked confused.

"The way you said that, it sounded just like the movies seconds before the drama starts." Kol winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and went to Klaus' room.

She knocked and heard him call her in. Once she was inside his room, she saw that he was busy packing a bag.

"You're leaving?" Caroline asked, suddenly very anxious about her plan to tell him about her feelings.

"Yes, there's something in New Orleans that needs to be taken care of. But don't worry, I'll be back soon enough." He assured her. "Plus, my siblings are staying. No need to worry."

"Oh, ok." Caroline stammered.

"Is there something you needed? I thought you were visiting the doppelganger today?" He asked.

"Right. I wanted to talk to you but you're obviously busy." Caroline told him.

"If you're postponing your plans for a talk it must be important." Klaus stated.

"No, it's nothing. I mean, it can wait until you're back." She explained.

"I'd rather know now." Klaus said.

"No, really. Enjoy your trip. And be nice!" Caroline said.

"You know I can't promise that." He smirked.

"So, see you when you get back." Caroline said.

* * *

 **As promised, a christmassy chapter. I kinda rushed through it to get it uploaded in time, so bear with me, please!**

 **Anyways, the last two chapters have been an up and down. Henrik is alive, Klaroline had their first fight, we got more Kol and Liz.**

 **Please tell me what you liked or disliked!**

 **The plot will be wrapped up in about three chapters. I have a sequel in mind which I'd only start writing down if there are enough people interested.**

 **Anyways, see you soon. Once again, enjoy the holidays! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

It has been 23 days since Klaus had left and Caroline had yet to hear from him. Unlike the times Tyler had left her alone, Caroline didn't bother calling or texting. After all, they were not engaged in an actual relationship, and she wanted to avoid being too clingy. Whatever caused him to pack his bags all of a sudden would be important, and he probably needed to focus on the task at hand.

Nevertheless, she missed him. Her days simply weren't the same without him around. Add the anxiety about telling him about her feelings, Caroline was a nervous wreck who rarely thought about anything but the original hybrid. Like New Years eve, she had hoped he would show up in time for the countdown. Of course, he didn't but that didn't stop Caroline from looking for him all the time, expecting him to surprise her any second.

After the traumatic events of Esther, life had gone back to normal. At least relatively normal, as being a vampire kind of fell out of the entire 'normal life' mantra. Caroline attended school again, trying to get her grades back up. Rebekah and Kol had joined her; Rebekah because she simply enjoyed the little human things, Kol, so he could try his luck with Bonnie during school hours, too.

Henrik stayed at home for now, learning everything the kids his age already knew from Elijah. Three times a week, Bonnie visited him to teach him about magic since the little Mikaelson had shown traces magic since he came back from the other side. Kol was excited about the prospect of having a witch in their family again and shared his wisdom with them both.

Right now, Caroline sat in her History class, practically blocking Alaric out completely. Rebekah would help her with any homework anyway, so Caroline didn't even try to keep her mind on the lesson. When she did however, Ric was teaching the class about the Holocaust, explaining how innocent people were executed in Germany during World War II. Caroline felt her stomach turn and her mind go foggy. Confused, she got up and ran from the room, earning a lot of concerned and confused glances from the class.

Just when she had reached the bathroom, Caroline could feel her stomach about to empty itself. She barley made it to the sink before throwing up violently.

"What the bloody hell? Are you ok, Care?" Rebekah had run after the blonde, concerned about her strange behaviour.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Caroline snapped back as soon as she felt it was safe to talk.

"No, you look like hell, actually." Rebekah remarked.

"Why, thanks!" Caroline replied sarcastically.

"Did you put your finger down your throat or something? Because I don't think it's normal for a vampire to randomly throw up." Rebekah asked.

"No, I didn't. It just happened. I probably had a bad bag of blood this morning, or something." Caroline thought out loud.

"Never heard about a vampire throwing up from bad blood." Rebekah mused.

"Well, any other clever idea?" Caroline asked, slightly annoyed.

"No. But you're probably right. These blood bags are disgusting anyway. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up because of them yet." Rebekah answered.

"I hope you won't. Because trust me, that was really uncomfortable and plain disgusting!" Caroline complained.

"How about we skip the rest of the day and head to the Grill? I was done for today anyway." Rebekah offered.

"Yeah, let's just get our bags and head out."

* * *

"I don't think Alaric believed you." Rebekah laughed.

"He knows I'm a vampire. Of course he thinks I was lying!" Caroline replied.

"Whatever. All that matters is that we're here, having a good time." Rebekah said.

"I thought you were all for the entire human experience?" Caroline asked.

"Exactly! Skipping classes to spend time with your friends is something all humans do." Rebekah explained.

"Anyways, have you heard from Nik?" Rebekah inquired.

"No. Absolutely nothing for 23 days now." Caroline replied depressed.

"Yeah, same. But I heard Elijah speak to him over the phone yesterday. It sounded like Nik was coming back soon." Rebekah told her.

"Really?" Caroline asked, not hiding her excitement.

"Uh-huh. It's about time, too. Henrik has been worse than you. You just drift off thinking about him but Henrik talks about nothing but what he plans to do once Nik returns. Nik doesn't know what'll hit him with all the bonding plans Henrik has made." Rebekah explained.

"I don't drift off!" Caroline protested.

"Please! Everyone can see it, honey." Rebekah smirked.

"Okay, I miss him. But that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No. Actually, I'm happy. Henrik and I already started planning your wedding." Rebekah stated with a wink.

"Seriously? We're not even in a relationship or anything!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yet. Once my brother get his head out of his arse, he'll make sure that you're never leaving him again. Hence, the wedding."

"We're vampires, I doubt that a wedding means all that much to him." Caroline said.

"Care, don't forget that we're a thousand years old. Back in our time, there was no way out once you got married. We might seem like heartless monsters, but we still stick to these old values." Rebekah explained.

"And when you say 'we' you mean you and maybe Elijah? Because I can't really imagine Klaus and Kol binding themselves to only one woman for the rest of eternity."

"Trust me, you'll understand in a few decades." Rebekah promised.

Caroline shrugged and busied herself with her milkshake, listening to Rebekah rambling about the future she pictured for herself and her family, including Caroline and Bonnie in her plans.

"Oh no." Caroline interrupted the other blonde.

"What?" Rebekah asked, annoyed that Caroline had interrupted her speech.

Caroline didn't answer and instead rushed to the bathroom for the second time that day.

Once again, Rebekah followed her.

"Ok, there's definitely something wrong with you!" Rebekah stated the obvious.

"Duh!" Caroline answered. "I don't know what though. Since becoming a vampire I didn't even catch a cold. How can I be throwing up all the time?"

"Maybe someone cursed you?" Rebekah mused.

"Who would do something like that?" Caroline asked angrily.

"Finn and that Lockwood boy escaped, didn't they? What if they're trying to find a way to make us all suffer by killing you slowly?"

"Jeez, thanks Bekah! I feel so much better now that you're picturing my slow and painful death!" Caroline snapped.

"I did not say anything about it being painful. Bonnie is coming over to teach Henrik today. Let's go home and wait for her. She can check for any curses." Rebekah offered.

Caroline nodded slowly before throwing up again.

* * *

The girls were currently sitting in the hospital's waiting room, much to Caroline's displeasure. Bonnie looked nervous, while Rebekah seemed to be absolutely giddy.

"Ms. Forbes, please." A nurse called out and the girls got up and followed the nurse to a room.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly." She announced before closing the door.

"I'm so excited!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"There's no need for excitement!" Caroline snapped.

After leaving the Grill they had approached Bonnie who then checked Caroline's body for any curses, not finding one. What she did find however was absolutely ridiculous. Bonnie had claimed that Caroline's body was either the home of a parasite or a baby. Caroline had of course worried about the parasite instantly while Rebekah had yelled in joy. She was certain that her brother had blessed Caroline with a child, making Rebekah the child's Aunt. The original wouldn't listen to anything Caroline would say, claiming that when Nik was concerned, everything was possible.

To make the blonde shut up, Caroline had agreed on seeing a doctor. After all, there was no way she was pregnant. She was a vampire, for god's sake! Klaus died over a thousand years ago. Coming to terms with her vampirism meant coming to terms with the fact that she could never have her own child. And that's exactly what Caroline had done, she had said good-bye to the life she had pictured before she was suffocated with a pillow.

The door opened and a young woman entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fell." She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and that's Caroline. She's carrying my niece." Rebekah said confidently.

"I'm not even pregnant, Bekah! How would you know the gender of a child that doesn't even exist?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"There are way too many guys in my family. There's no way you're carrying another male!"

"Rebekah, that's not how this works." Bonnie added.

"Ladies, calm down. How about I check Caroline first?" Dr. Fell said.

"Go ahead." Rebekah said with a gesture of her hand.

"Alright, Caroline. I'll have to take some of your blood before I do a pelvic exam." Dr. Fell explained.

"Take blood, but you don't need to do the pelvic exam. You'll just do an ultrasound instead." Rebekah instructed, using compulsion.

Dr. Fell repeated the words and got to work, while Caroline glared at Rebekah.

"Okay, this might be a bit cold." Dr. Fell warned before the ultrasound.

The room went silent then, everyone but Caroline anticipating a heartbeat to sound from the electronics.

"Look, I told you it's -" Caroline started but was cut off by the actual sound of a heartbeat.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

Rebekah's eyes were filling with tears of joy and Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Congratulations, Caroline. You're pregnant.

* * *

Dr. Fells voice was playing on repeat in Caroline's head. How did she get herself into something like this again? As if confessing her feelings to Klaus wasn't hard enough. No, now she had to tell him about the child she was carrying, too! What a joy the conversation will be once he comes back from New Orleans.

"Caroline, you wanted to talk to me?" Her mother asked, entering her room.

"Yes, but don't freak out!" Caroline said, gesturing for her mother to joined her on the bed.

"Honey, you're scaring me." Liz said.

"I'm scared, too." Caroline confessed "Remember our conversation about Klaus a few weeks ago? The one where you encouraged me to tell him about my feelings?" Caroline asked.

"Of course. Is he back? Did you two talk?"

"No. It's... Today I felt really bad. Like something was wrong with me."

"Alaric told me you excused yourself from school, claiming you had thrown up and weren't feeling well. You know how I feel about you skipping school." Liz chastised.

"I know, mom. Thing is, I really did throw up. More than once, actually." Caroline explained.

"I thought vampires don't get sick?" Liz asked confused and slightly worried.

"That's the thing. They don't. And I'm not actually sick. Rebekah and Bonnie bullied me to go see a doctor anyway and it turns out I'm pregnant." Caroline searched her mother's face for any kind of reaction.

"Are you serious?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. Dr. Fell did an ultrasound to be sure." Caroline confirmed.

"How is this possible?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. Well, I have an idea but I'm not sure. When Esther kidnapped me, she said something about me being the one that could give Klaus the family he craves. But I thought she was referring to Henrik! Obviously, the spirits have meddled with the spell that was binding me to Klaus more than we knew." Caroline explained.

"Wow. After your transition I hadn't thought it was possible for us to ever have this conversation." Liz told her daughter.

"Me neither." Caroline said with a weak smile.

"And Klaus is the father?" Liz asked.

"There's no one else. Tyler was gone for far too long and Klaus was the only one..." Caroline answered.

"And you're scared?"

"Of course! I'm 18 and I'm carrying the child of a thousand-year-old hybrid that I only recently realised I love in spite of his shitty past, I don't even know if he feels the same!" Caroline said in between tears.

"Oh, honey. Don't worry. I'm sure you will both be fine. Klaus is a man that cares about his family." Liz reassured her. "Also, he seems so taken by you. It would surprise me if he wasn't happy about the news."

"I hope you're right." Caroline mumbled.

* * *

"Nik, you're back!" Rebekah greeted her brother, happy to see him back.

"For now." Klaus stated.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"I made a deal with the doppelganger. Twice a month, someone will come to Mystic Falls to get her blood, in exchange I'm leaving permanently." Klaus told his sister.

"Why would you do this? We're finally a family again!" Rebekah yelled outraged.

"Mystic Falls can offer me nothing. New Orleans on the other hand is so much more interesting. Marcel will step aside, so I can take my rightful place as King. I will have everything I ever wanted. My kingdom, hybrids, power and loyalty." Klaus answered smugly.

"What about family? Always and forever, that's the oath we made a thousand years ago." Rebekah asked, tears in her eyes.

"Family only weakened me throughout the centuries. More so, one of you always finds a reason to despise me. In the end, you'll either leave or try to kill me. History will never repeat itself ever again. Once I'm King, I have no more use of the traitorous family I was unfortunately born into. Family and our pact mean nothing to me. Not any more." Klaus said, his cold eyes staring back into Rebekah's.

"You don't mean that." Rebekah said in disbelief.

"Oh, I do." Klaus assured her.

"Don't you see that we only ever tried to leave you because you were driving us away, depriving us of our happiness! And I stayed by your side, loved you through everything! Not once did you let me be happy, instead you daggered me and put me into a coffin to rot. But I forgave you. I always did!" Rebekah yelled.

"That, my dear sister, is the reason why you've always been the weakest. And you will always be weak if you continue to fool yourself with the idea of love. We do not love. We are not loved." Klaus growled back.

"I pity you, Nik. I really do. I might be naive to believe that one day I will find true love and happiness, but at least people will bother to remember me. No one will remember the heartless bastard that failed to appreciate love." Rebekah spat.

"There's no need to remember me, Rebekah. I'm a hybrid after all. The strongest creature that ever walked the earth. I'm invincible. In a million years, when I still roam the earth, people will still run with their tail between their legs at the bare mention of my name. Scared about the power they know I have." Klaus yelled.

"You are disgusting." Rebekah said before attacking him.

Klaus looked bored as he snapped his sister's neck lazily, letting her drop to the floor.

"Bekah!" Henrik yelled. He had just entered the room in time to see his brother kill his sister. Henrik rushed to Rebekah's side, tears already streaming down his face.

"Why?" He demanded to know.

"She annoyed me." Klaus shrugged. "You'd do well to remember that I am not that pathetic little human any more." Klaus answered and flashed away.

Henrik swore he had seen Nik's eyes water a split-second before he left.

"What happened?" Elijah asked walking in with Kol.

"I heard Nik and Bekah arguing, so I came here to see what it was about. Nik snapped her neck and left." Henrik said through tears.

"Do not cry, brother. I will follow him and sort this out." Elijah promised before he too flashed away.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, guys!**

 **I'm really happy about the fact that this story gained a lot new favs and follows. Thank you! Also thank you for your kind reviews! Really makes me happy to read them.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are not too mad at me for the way this chapter ended. Of course I know that Rebekah is not really dead. But Henrik is a child and way too shocked at the scene he had to watch.**

 **Also, I'm really nervous about what you think of Caroline being pregnant. I like her a lot as a mother in TVD and I also loved Klaus' softer side coming out whenever Hope is around. I had the pregnancy planned from the beginning but didn't put any warning up since it would've been a spoiler.**

 **Right, enough. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you soon and have a wonderful week!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled, stopping his brother.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Klaus asked, not bothering to turn around and face his elder brother.

"What are you up to, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I don't feel like explaining myself to you right now. Actually, your repeated attempts to aid my redemption have become somewhat tiring." Klaus said.

"What happened in New Orleans? You were happy before you left." Elijah stated.

"I realised that family means nothing. Not when you are powerful. So I'm casting you aside." Klaus answered coldly, finally turning around.

"Family is power, Niklaus." Elijah said.

"No, it's not. How can family mean power when it consists of a self-righteous man, a jester that will never grow into a man, a woman that after a thousand years still does not understand that love is a foolish human concept that does nothing but weaken you and a brother that's as fragile as any other human being." Klaus explained.

"I'm guessing the past has caught up to you and threats to all our lives were made?" Elijah concluded.

"Why would you think that?"

"You're not fooling me, Niklaus. You love your family, despite our faults. Most of all, never would you think or speak of Henrik so low. I'm guessing that someone threatened the lives of our family, making you push us away. Not because you want to. But because, once again, you think you are responsible for insuring our safety. But know this, brother: You are not alone. We will stand by your side and dispose of every threat to our family together. Always and forever." Elijah said.

Klaus laughed sarcastically. "How foolish you are brother. I assure you, I am simply bored with the concept of family. Never in a thousand years has family given me what I want, what I deserve. I'm leaving you behind. Not because of a threat. Simply because I want to."

"Once again, I am no fool. I've seen the change in you. The change initiated by Caroline and Henrik's rebirth." Elijah tried.

"Caroline means nothing to me. She and her friends were foolish, so I played with her. Now it's time to move on. You didn't honestly believe that my relationship with Caroline was anything but sexual?" Klaus answered.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from a small distance away, causing the originals to look at the source of the noise. Elijah saw Caroline leaning on a tree, supporting herself with one arm, the other around her stomach.

Klaus used the opportunity to once again flash away.

"Caroline, I'm sorry you had to hear this." Elijah apologised as he walked over to the young vampire. She looked pale, a small layer of sweat covering her forehead.

Before Elijah could ask her what was wrong, she began to empty her stomach.

"Caroline, have you been bitten by a wolf?" Elijah asked.

"No." Caroline sobbed once she was able to. "It's his fault. Everything."

"Please, don't be too harsh with him. I'm sure there is something bigger going on." Elijah answered calmly.

"I don't care!" Caroline yelled. "How can he say things like that to you or anyone else? Even if he doesn't mean them!"

Elijah concluded that Caroline had witnessed the entire conversation and not just parts of it.

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you wandering around the forest alone? And if you've not been bitten, then what is it that caused you to be sick?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I wanted to clear my head for a bit, so I decided to take a walk. As for why I'm sick, it's Klaus' fault." Caroline replied.

"Would you please elaborate?" Elijah asked.

"Not here."

* * *

"Where is he, Elijah? I will kill him!" Caroline and Elijah had entered the mansion to find a positively livid blonde original.

"He's gone." Elijah stated.

"You let him leave?" Kol asked.

"There was nothing I could do to stop him. But be assured, I will follow him and talk some sense into him." Elijah promised.

"I don't think talking will do anything. I think we should slap sense into him!" Rebekah exclaimed. "What are you doing here anyway, Care? I thought you wanted to be alone."

"I went for a walk and heard Klaus talk to Elijah." Caroline explained.

Rebekah directed a look of pity at Caroline. "Have you told him yet?"

"God, no! And I don't think I will." Caroline answered. Tears were filling her eyes as she realised the situation she had gotten herself into. "Oh my god. I have to leave. He can't find out!"

"Calm down, Care." Rebekah hugged her friend.

"Hello? We are still here, you know? Mind explaining that little anxiety attack?" Kol asked.

"Shut up, Kol!" Rebekah snapped.

"That was highly insensitive, brother." Elijah chastised. "However, I believe Caroline wanted to answer my question once we were here."

"Right." Caroline said, looking down.

"She doesn't have to tell you, though." Rebekah defended Caroline.

"No, it's fine. They deserve to know." Caroline replied.

She looked at the Mikaelsons and swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant."

Kol's jaw practically hit the floor while Elijah froze in his spot, not moving a muscle.

"You and Nik are having a baby?" Henrik asked curiously.

"Yes. But I don't want him to know. Not after what just happened. I will not have my child raised by someone so cruel." Caroline stated.

"You're joking!" Kol finally found his voice.

"No, she's not!" Rebekah confirmed.

"You knew?" Kol asked.

"How is this possible?" Elijah asked.

"We're not sure yet. But my best guess is witchcraft. Though I don't understand why they insist on punishing me all the time." Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, you have to tell Niklaus." Elijah insisted.

"No! And neither will one of you. Please, I don't want my child to grow up to be like him." Caroline pleaded.

"We won't tell him. But if you think that him leaving means I will leave too, you're wrong. I'll help you." Rebekah promised.

"Me too!" Henrik said happily.

"I won't miss the opportunity to see a vampire giving birth to a child!I mean, I have seen and heard about a lot of crazy stuff going on. But this must be the most fascinating thing I've ever witnessed!" Kol announced grinning.

"I will follow Niklaus and try to find out what has happened in New Orleans. There is still hope for him." Elijah said.

"And we will look for a house we can all live in and raise your child." Rebekah promised. "Any place in mind?"

"Somewhere away from here." Caroline decided. Her mother won't be happy about her moving away. But she had to make sure that if Klaus came looking for her in Mystic Falls, he wouldn't find her. "Somewhere calm, no vampires, witches, wolfs or other supernatural shit. I want them to grow up in a peaceful environment."

"What about your mom? I bet you want to stay close to her, right?" Rebekah asked.

"Definitely. Actually, I think I know where I want to go. Ever heard of Abingdon? It's not that far away. Elena told me about it once and I couldn't help but think that it must be nice." Caroline said.

"I'll look for something that fits us." Rebekah assured her.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline was preparing a huge breakfast for herself when the door bell rang. She moved to the front door and felt like she had a deja vu.

"Josh." She greeted the hybrid.

"Hey, Care. Guess what!" Josh asked grinning broadly.

"Are you drunk? Because being that happy so early in the morning is not normal." Caroline remarked.

"Klaus released me. No more sire bond for me!" Josh exclaimed.

"Really? Why would he do that? Isn't he like super obsessed with his little army?" Caroline asked.

"I'll never forget the good things he's done for me. Whenever things get rough, and he needs back up, I'll be there. He knows that too. That's why he honoured my loyalty." Josh said.

"Why are you here then? Isn't he out being all powerful and stuff?" Caroline snapped.

"Woah, I realised you must be kinda down since he left you behind. Plus, there's no one else I could think of to spend my time with. I mean, we're friends and I want to spend time with you because I want to not because it's an order." Josh explained.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Things are just a little rough lately." Caroline admitted.

"Don't worry, Klaus'll come around. I'm fairly sure he's your lobster." Josh tried to brighten the mood.

"Did you just make a friends reference?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I did. And I think it's time we had a friends marathon with a lot of junk food." Josh grinned.

"You're right. Let me get dressed, and then we'll crash Rebekah's place! Oh, and Klaus is so not my lobster!" Caroline replied making Josh laugh.

* * *

Caroline had spent the entire day in front of the TV with all of her friends, minus Elena who was too busy with one of the Salvatores. Caroline hoped it was Stefan, but there was no way she could know for sure.

Once again, Caroline found herself thinking about the fact that Elena's love life was so much easier than hers. She was drunk that night, but it was true. It's always Elena for every guy. Even Klaus discussed his departure with Elena. Not his siblings, not her. Klaus had a talk with Elena and decided to leave. The more Caroline thought about it, the more it hurt. So she tried to think of something else which, of course, ended with her thinking about Klaus. She was wondering whether her decision to not involve him in raising their child was right. He was the father after all. It didn't seem fair. But he wasn't fair, too. He had used her as some kind of toy to pass the time with. Or did he? Was Elijah right, and he was trying to protect all of them from an unknown threat?

In a moment of weakness, Caroline grabbed her phone and dialled Klaus' number. A few seconds passed and Caroline was about to throw her phone across the room when his voice finally answered.

"I'm surprised you called."

"I'm surprised you answered." Caroline replied dryly.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I think I at least deserve an explanation." Caroline stated.

"There's nothing left to explain. As it turns out, you were successfully eavesdropping on my conversation with Elijah. Which I am thankful for, by the way." Klaus answered.

"So, you're thankful for being a coward? Is that it?" Caroline snapped, using the words Mikael used to direct at Klaus intentionally.

"Careful. I might change my mind about letting you live." Klaus growled.

"Oh, does it hurt to hear the truth? Poor hybrid, I feel so sorry for you!"

"So you called me with the sole intend of insulting me? And here I thought you were smarter than that. Guess I was wrong. You're just as dumb as they say you are."

Caroline could feel hot tears running down her face.

"Was it a lie, then? Everything you said to tenderness and everything we shared? You meant nothing of that?" Her voice was weak, portraying her pain.

There was silence and for a moment and Caroline heard Klaus breath heavily.

"I did what I had to so you would finally give in. I was just scratching an itch." Klaus answered, though his voice sounded strained.

"I take what I said back. You are a monster. No, you're worst. You are the devil, disguised as a man. And because of that, you will always be alone. God, I finally understand why your parents hated you so much!" Caroline told him.

"Good-bye" Klaus said and ended the call.

* * *

 **So, this is basically it. I will upload an epilog during the next week or so, I think. But the story line for this story is basically done. The epilog will take place a few month after this chapter. Also, I already told you that I have a sequel planned out in my head. I'm just waiting for your reactions to this chapter and the epilog before I upload the new story.**

 **I hope this chapter didn't make you too mad and you will resist the urge to kill me for the way Klaus is portrayed. But as always, there is a reason for everything. In this case, the sequel. ;)**

 **Thanks for everyone that stuck with this story and everyone that added it to his follows/favs. I appreciate it and love you because of that.**

 **Until next time, you beautiful people!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so this took me longer to upload than expected. Sorry about that. I didn't feel too good the last couple of weeks and was kept deleting whatever I had already written.**

 **I hope this last part of Lone Came The Devil sheds some light to the situation. It's also kind of a brigde to the sequel, which I have already started to write!**

 **Now, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Elijah roamed the streets of New Orleans in search for his brother. Of course, finding Klaus was not that hard a job when he left a trail of dead bodies behind. This killing spree only gave proof to Elijah's earlier assumption. Something was happened that put his brother in quite the mood. A mood that made him, once again, push away everyone that tries to care about him, even love him._

 _Elijah's search came to a close in the Bayou, where he observed his brother who was currently sitting beneath a tree._

 _"Are you quite down following me yet, Elijah?" Klaus asked, his voice monotone._

 _"That depends. Are you done running away from your family yet, or do you require the death of more innocents to finally wake up and realise what you left behind in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked calmly._

 _"Spare me. I am in no mood for another lecture." Klaus groaned._

 _"Then let's skip to the part of the conversation where you tell me what has transpired during your investigation in New Orleans, shall we?" Elijah proposed._

 _"There's no chance you'll let this go, is there?" Klaus asked, annoyed at his brother's persistence._

 _"Indeed." Elijah confirmed._

 _"I'm sure you remember Aurora." Klaus said matter of factly, as he got up from his sitting position. "Turns out she and her brother have come up with quite the scheme over the centuries."_

 _Elijah eyed his brother cautiously. There were things in the past, things connected with Aurora, he was not proud of. Things, his brother had no idea about, at least that was what Elijah was hoping._

 _"To say they are not happy with either of us would be an understatement. Well, just imagine my surprise when Tristan approached me with a white oak stake. Of course, he did not attempt to use it on me. As it turns out, his sister is still foolishly in love with me." At this point Klaus gave out a dry laugh. "In love might be the wrong term. That woman is positively obsessed with me."_

 _"How did they acquire the stake?" Elijah asked worried._

 _"Apparently, they were traveling through Europe and just happened to stumble over some white oak. They took the small tree down and in the process, created god knows how many stakes. You see, taking this one from them, even killing them, won't suffice. Tristan made sure I understood that if I failed to do as he said, he'd prove his power by taking down one of my siblings." Klaus explained._

 _"He wants to control you." Elijah stated._

 _"Control me, use my blood to have the cure for a wolf bite should he or his sister be in need of it, create hybrids for him to command and entertaining his sister all at once." Klaus said through gritted teeth._

 _"If all of that is true, why didn't you tell us what happened? Asked for our help in taking them down and destroying the stakes they created?" Elijah asked._

 _"And put them into yet another fight for our lives? I wanted them to be happy now that Mikael is gone. To live a life without having to run for their lives every time the enemy caught up. While Kol and Rebekah might have gotten used to that kind of life, Henrik hasn't. He deserves to live a happy life. They don't know about him yet and I plan to keep it this way. I will not have his death on my hands again!" Klaus growled._

 _"So instead of fighting, you decided to surrender?" Elijah couldn't believe his ears. While he had doubted Klaus' capability of true emotions and over the centuries, his brother made it a habit to prove him wrong by sacrificing his own happiness for that of his siblings._

 _"No, brother. I will pretend for as long as I have to until the last bit of white oak is destroyed. Then, I will have my revenge." Klaus promised._

 _"What, might I ask, happens then? Do you expect our family to forgive you yet again?"_

 _"I will explain my reasons, and they will understand." Klaus stated._

 _"What about Caroline?" Elijah asked. He knew that his brother was oblivious to the fact that he had somehow managed to get the vampire pregnant and wondered whether it would change his current plans._

 _"I will have her back." Klaus answered._

 _"Do you really think it will be this easy, Niklaus? While our siblings might have gotten used to forgiving you, Caroline certainly has not. You broke that poor woman's heart."_

 _"I'd rather have her heart broken than ripped from her chest. Or did you forget about that lunatic of a woman I just told you had an obsession with me? If she were to find out about my connection to Caroline, I'm sure she would stop at nothing to see her dead." Klaus explained._

 _"What if Caroline or any of our siblings had the desire to approach you, find you here in New Orleans? Unknowingly putting themselves in the crossfire?" Elijah asked, worried what would happen if Caroline were to look for his brother in her current state. If their enemies were to find out about her pregnancy and Niklaus' unborn child._

 _"I have Davina working on it right now. A little spell that makes sure that every supernatural being is unable to leave Mystic Falls. As well as any supernatural being will be unable to enter the town. Except for me, of course." Klaus answered smugly._

 _"So, on top of abandoning them, you decided it would be wise to trap them?" Elijah asked in a chastising tone._

 _"Well, like I said before: All I do is solely for their protection. They won't be mad forever. Not if, after this is all over with, I provide them with the reason behind my actions."_

 _"Let us hope you're right, brother."_

* * *

It has been six months since Klaus had abandoned his family and Caroline. The time away was taking a toll on him, and he grew more irritated by their lack of success in respect of finding the bloody stakes. Elijah had decided to stay and help him, but as it turned out, his brother was as useless as he himself. Their progress was nearly non-existent, so Klaus had set the new plan in motion.

"Your mood appears to be better than usual." Elijah stated.

"Oh, I just decided that six months were enough to make them feel safe. It's time to end this bloody farce." Klaus announced.

"And how, Niklaus, are you planning on doing so? As far as I know, we still have no idea about the number of stakes they have in their possession, less even, where they are." Elijah said.

"It won't be long before we have them all in our possession." Klaus said. "I sent Marcel to befriend Tristan. Make him believe that Marcel's loyalty no longer belongs to me. That Marcel is craving sole control over the city and to overthrow his sire."

"And how is that supposed to be any help?" Elijah asked, keen to know more about his brother's plan.

"Marcel will make an offer Tristan can't refuse. You see, they are well aware of the fact that we are up to something. So Marcel will offer Tristan to be his own personal spy, providing him with information about us and our doings. Of course, what Marcel really does is spying on him and finding out as much as possible about the stakes that threaten our lives." Klaus concluded.

"Marcellus always had a charm about him that made other people trust him without a second thought." Elijah thought out loud.

"Exactly. That's why it's only a matter of time before Tristan puts just the tiniest bit too much trust in Marcel. And that, my dear brother, will be their end." Klaus smirked proudly.

"I have to admit, your plan sounds convincing enough. Just tell me, what if Marcellus actually betrays us?" Elijah asked.

"Marcel agreed to let me compel him, just to make sure he wouldn't be tempted by Tristan. The lad even let me bite him to assure me that there was not a drop of vervain in his system." Klaus replied proudly.

Elijah nodded, impressed with his brother's plan. It seemed to be foolproof.

"There you are!" Marcel greeted upon entering.

"We were just talking about you. Tell me, how did it work?" Klaus asked eager.

"He absolutely bought it." Marcel grinned brightly. "He wants me to report daily. In return, I will be included in their plans and given more control over the quarter."

"Fantastic!" Klaus said, a huge smirk plastered on his face. Soon, his enemies will fall, cursing the day they decided to attack him and threaten the lives of his siblings. The day will come when he will paint New Orleans red with their blood, reminding every other supernatural creature that he was invincible.

* * *

"How am I supposed to find anything remotely tolerable when I'm looking like a stranded whale?" Caroline complained.

"Don't fret, we'll find something." Rebekah assured her friend.

"No, you will find something, look absolutely beautiful and be crowned prom queen." Caroline huffed.

"There are unlimited possibilities for you to attend another prom. I however will never be able to have a child of my own. So, if anyone should be complaining, it's me." Rebekah stated.

"It will never be the same." Caroline said, her eyes filling with tears. Screw these stupid hormones, she thought.

"How about we abandon our dress-hunting for some fries at the Grill?" Rebekah offered.

"Yes, I am so hungry!" Caroline said with a smile.

"What a surprise." Rebekah giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline snapped angrily.

"Nothing, darling." Rebekah quickly answered. She knew better than to start a fight with Caroline now that she was pregnant.

"I think I'll take a large chocolate milkshake with my fries." Caroline said, her mouth already watering.

Rebekah bit her tongue in an attempt to swallow her reply.

Later that day, Caroline and Rebekah met up with Bonnie, Kol, Henrik, Josh and Stefan at the Mikaelson mansion. It had become tradition for them to meet up on Friday nights and just lazy around. Frankly, Stefan hadn't been part of their group in the beginning. But after Elena's horrible choice in brothers, Caroline had to invite him over, too. Always being surrounded by his ex-girlfirend and her new boyfriend had turned Stefan even broodier. Something Caroline wouldn't accept.

In the beginning Kol had been a little hostile, fearful for his little brother and the new family member currently growing inside Caroline. It took quite the amount of work for Caroline and Rebekah to assure him that Stefan would be no threat. In the end, Kol came around and even admitted enjoying Stefan's company.

While Kol would never openly admit it, he missed Elijah and even Klaus. Growing up with as many brothers and spending centuries with them would do that to you of course. Also, he was now the eldest sibling and felt responsible for all their safety, including Caroline and even Bonnie. Caroline thought it was endearing to watch Kol finally grow into a responsible man after centuries of teenage rebellion, as Rebekah called it.

Josh fit in the group perfectly. His silly and positive personality always brightening the day for all of them. He had started to work in the Grill with Matt, claiming to only gather as much experience to one day open up his own bar.

Henrik seemed to fare better than she had expected him to. There were days when he would smile less, but all in all he seemed fine despite his brothers' absence. When Elijah had left to chase after Klaus, they had decided to put Henrik in school, so he could spend some time with kids his age. He was doing great and made a lot of friends in a short amount of time.

Rebekah was absolutely focused on Caroline and her pregnancy. Sure, the occasional high school drama would get her attention from time to time. But more than not, Rebekah would not care about the things she valued about going to school before. The time had strengthened the bond between the original and Caroline.

Where Caroline and Rebekah went, Bonnie wasn't far. It almost felt like Rebekah had taken Elena's place. And in some way, Caroline knew, it was true. Shortly after Klaus' departure, Caroline had confronted Elena, demanding to know why her friend had agreed to the deal she had made with Klaus. Their argument stressed Caroline out so much that she had accidentally puked all over Damon's shoes, who happened to be present. That had let to Caroline explaining her current situation. To say Elena wasn't happy to know that her friend was carrying her enemies child would be an understatement. She was disgusted, and she and Caroline had yet to make up for all the things they had said that night.

Another bump in the road was the fact that all supernatural being seemed to be locked in Mystic Falls, hindering Caroline to actually move away. She was livid when they had found out that they were stuck in this town for who knows how long. Bonnie had tried to break the spell holding them in, but wasn't able to. She had explained that she felt magic of an entire coven holding up the barrier, which let Kol and Rebekah to belief that Klaus was behind their imprisonment. At that point, Caroline had wanted to rip her hair out from sheer frustration. Not only did he leave her and his family without valid reason, he also trapped them.

After a few weeks, Caroline realised that this was Klaus' usual behaviour. Well, almost. Usually, he daggered his siblings to make sure they were safe. Henrik couldn't be daggered however. Elijah had probably been right and there was another war he needed to fight. At least, that's what Caroline told herself to not feel as bad about the entire situation. Maybe, just maybe, he was doing it to protect her, too.

As much as she tried to hide it, she missed him. And with their child on the way, Caroline was secretly hoping that Klaus would return and prove to them that he was a better man. That the man she fell in love with was his real face.

But right now, she felt happy. Despite her ongoing fight with Elena and her heartbreak over Klaus, Caroline had never felt so loved in her entire life. At least there was no time she could remember being loved the way she was now. The people she was currently lazing around with were her family. Not by blood, but in her heart. And for now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **So, this is it. Thank you all for sticking to this story and most of all thank you all for the reviews! Your comments are always very appreciated! Frankly, they kept me motivated and happy.**

 **Once again! Thank you all so, so much!**

 **Like I said before, I already started writing the sequel. The first chapter is finished and I'm currently working on the second.**

 **Actually, I am already late for a friend's birthday party so I should probably stop writing and get dressed!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story and that you are all looking forward to the sequel. I will post a note to this story one it's up!**

 **Until then and thanks once again! Much love! :)**


	31. AN

Hey there!

Just wanted to let you know that chapter one of the sequel is now uploaded! The sequel is called "Chances". Feel free to check it out! :)

Thank you all again for sticking to this story, for all you follows, favourites and comments! I really hope you enjoy the sequel too!

Much love for all of you!


End file.
